Un nuevo amor, una nueva aldea
by Skatytha-18
Summary: Naruto y Gaara son invitados a una celebracion a una aldea que jamas se habia nombrado, pero ¿qué pasado oculta la princesa de la aldea?¿qué sentira el Kazekage por ella? ¿otro biju? hay LEMON!
1. El aviso

Hulis a todos!!!!

Esta es mi primera historia ojala les guste le hice con mucho cariño y esfuerzo así que un sean malos por fis XD

Espero sus reviews para que me digan si les gusto o no, también si tienen dudas hágamelas saber yo gustosa les contestare

Grax por todo

Espero hacer amigos aquí y nus llevemos bien XD

Besos a todos Xaus

_**Un nuevo amor, una nueva aldea**_

**Capitulo 1: El aviso**

Era una cálida mañana en Konoha, en donde cada uno de sus habitantes hacían sus deberes de todos los días, algunos entrenaban en los campos, otros comercializaban y otros simplemente trabajaban organizando los papeles y las misiones que ahí se pedían.

- Bien... quiere que busquemos a su gato que se volvió a perder ¿cierto?- dice un joven, no más de 18 años, de cabellos rubios y unos bellos ojos azules, con unos pintes en sus mejillas algo fastidiado

- Así es Hokage-sama... sino encuentro a mi querido Miyu-chan moriré de la tristeza... buaaa!!!!!!- dice llorando una mujer mayor de anchas caderas y un tinte algo divertido- ¡y sino lo encuentran!...- recalcando y acercando la cara al hokage- habrá un suicidio delante de sus ojos ¿entendió?- mirándolo

- S-si...ssi... lo entendí...- moviendo las manos rápidamente y sonriendo nerviosamente- lo haremos enseguida - pensando- esta señora esta loca mejor no hacerla enojar o sino...- pero un comentario lo saca de sus pensamientos

- Pero Naruto... ¿ya es tercera vez esta semana?... además hay cosas mas importantes que hacer- dice una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes

- Sakura-chan...- dice Naruto

- ¿Acaso estas diciendo que mi amado Miyu-chan no es tan importante para ser buscado?- la señora arremete contra la joven quien solo mira el suelo algo asustada

- No es eso... solo que hay mas misiones y no están los equipos necesarios- contesta la joven

- ¿Cómo que no hay equipos?- mira a los jóvenes- entonces... acabare con mi vida de una vez por todas- toma una daga- ¡adiós mundo cruel!

- ¡NOO!, espere por favor- dice Naruto tomando las manos de la señora muy rápidamente- yo encontrare a su gato y lo traeré de vuelta- sonriendo con una gota en la cabeza

- ¿Enserio Hokage-sama?... es usted un gran hombre, me iré tranquila esperando la llegada de mi amado Miyu-chan- abraza a naruto hasta asfixiarlo y se va

- Naruto tu eres el Hokage, no deberías hacer esto... o sea para eso estamos nosotros- dice Sakura con voz preocupada mirando a su amigo

- Vamos no es para tanto, además tómala como mi primera misión después de haberme convertido en Hokage- deja sus ropas características de su aldea, va hacia la ventana- ¡nos vemos!- y salta en dirección al bosque

- Naruto...- dice Sakura algo impresionada por la actitud de su amigo y compañero de equipo

- Tranquila Sakura... él estará bien, ya sabes como es...- dice entrando una mujer de cabellos rubios tomados en dos coletas bajas- es su manera de ser- sonriendo

- Además, desde que se volvió Hokage no ha salido a ninguna misión y se ha mantenido sentado en ese sillón revisando carpetas y papeles... algo que sabemos no le agrada mucho- dice una joven de cabello corto y negro con un cerdito en sus brazos

- Tsunade-sama...Shizune-sempai- Sakura ríe a la bajo- tienen razón mejor dejarlo ya que su espíritu es libre

Las 3 mujeres miran al horizonte sonriendo viendo como la nueva esperanza de la aldea y gran orgullo cumplía sus deberes como soberano y protector de la aldea oculta entre la hoja, pero sus miradas se posaron en un ave mensajera algo extraña para todas las especies que se han posado en sus sitios. Está ave era de color blanco brillante con algunas parte de su cuerpo plateadas, es sus patas traía un pergamino pero el sello no era de otras aldeas, sino uno diferente, una flor blanca

- Tsunade-sama... este sello es...-mira a su maestra y amiga para luego posar la mirada en el pergamino

- Pero... ¿cómo?... si ellos se habían retirado de la mesa de lo Kages debido a su ultimo atentando y a la muerte de...- dice Tsunade a Shizune algo asombrada

- ¿A qué se refiere maestra? ¿Qué significa este símbolo?... jamás lo había visto...- interroga Sakura - ¿A qué se debe tanto asombro?

- Dómino...-comienza Tsunade intentando contestar las preguntas de Sakura- verás hace años atrás...- suspira- bueno hace 17 años para ser exactos Dómino lideraba como una gran potencia entre las aldeas, debido a su gran riqueza de tierra y economía, pero...-su tinte se pone serio al igual que su voz- unas malvadas hermanas atacaron el reino en busca de algo valioso que esa tierra poseía. Ellas lucharon contra los soberanos de Dómino, Oritel y Marion, quienes fracasaron, siendo encerrados en las mazmorras. La mayor de sus hijas Dafne, se opuso a todo y lucho contra ellas para proteger la aldea y su tesoro...

- Y... ¿Qué paso?... ¿las derroto?- grita Sakura interesada en el relato

- No... Dafne murió- dice Tsunade con los ojos cerrados

- Pero... ¿cómo? ¿Qué sucedió con la menor y la aldea?- vuelve a interrogar Sakura

- Se dice- continua Shizune- que Dafne antes de caer ante las malvadas hermanas, logro salvar el tesoro de Dómino y sobretodo a su amada hermanita que era apenas una bebe con la esperanza que ella volviera todo a la normalidad, pero la aldea se vio forzada a vivir las consecuencias conocidas como los años del terror y masacres

- Que triste- se lamenta Sakura- pero...si ellos enviaron esto... quiere decir que todo ha vuelto y que su hija menor ha arribado como futura soberana ¿cierto?- intuye

- Eso no lo sabremos hasta leer el pergamino- dice Tsunade que toma al ave y le saca el pergamino haciéndola volar para que vuelva a su tierra- debemos esperar al regreso de Naruto, al fin y al cabo el es el Hokage- Tsunade sonríe para sus adentros recordando algunos años atrás


	2. La invitación

Hulis a todos!!!!

Primero k todo gracias por los reviews

Me alegro mucho k les haya gustado

Agradecerles a:

xellas metalliun ya sin ti un abria podido hacerlo grax por la ayuda

A nadia y Paula: aki ta la conti que estaban esperan

Grax de nuevo y aki va elk cap 2

XD

besos

**Capitulo 2: La invitación **

Las mujeres mientras esperaban el regreso de Naruto de su misión, conversaban bebiendo té y comiendo algunos bocadillos mientras recordaban algunos eventos en el pasado que marcaron sus memorias, pero se vieron interrumpidos por el ahora Hokage que venia todo sucio, rasguñado y mojado, con un gato en las manos y un signo de victoria en el rostro

- Bien lo he logrado y como lo prometí aquí tiene su gato señora- dice Naruto feliz por su logro

- Oh... Miyu-chan- la señora toma al gato y lo abraza asfixiándolo- por fin has vuelto, no sabes lo que te extrañe mi lindo minino- llorando- gracias Hokage-sama...- se va con un gato suplicante que lo salven

- Vaya... tanta demora por ese felino- agrega Tsunade mirando a naruto- deberías de ser más rápido ¿no?

- Abuela Tsunade, ya sabes como es ese gato...- agrega Naruto defendiéndose- ¿sucede algo?- interroga al ver a las mujeres reunidas junto a un pergamino con cara de preocupación y curiosidad

- Verás...- dice Sakura- te llego un mensaje de una aldea

- Debe de ser de Gaara felicitándome por haberme convertido en Hokage- dice Naruto orgulloso

- Te equivocas- agrega Tsunade seria entregándole el pergamino y poniendo sus manos bajo su cara- mira el sello

- Bien...- Naruto toma el pergamino y mira el sello, dándose cuenta que ese tipo de sello no pertenecía a ninguna aldea que él conociera- ¿una rosa?, pero... ¿Qué es esto? ¿De dónde pertenece?

- Dómino...- dice Tsunade con la mirada perdida

- Dómi... ¿qué?- dice Naruto algo intrigado rascándose la cabeza

Tsunade comienza a explicarle a Naruto todo lo referente a Dómino su supremacía, su caída y sus soberanos, además del impacto que hubo cuando ellos cayeron, ya que las malvadas hermanas amenazaban de guerra constantemente a sus vecinos haciendo que no los tomasen en consideración más en la mesa de los kages

- Pero abuela Tsunade... si eso paso hace años ¿Qué importa lo que diga el mensaje?- dice Naruto sin haber entendido nada

- Ya sabia yo que no ibas a entender nada de lo que la maestra esta tratando de explicarte- dice Sakura acercándose con un puño hacia Naruto quien estaba tratando de convencerla que no le pegase

- Ya basta, dejen de pelear...- Tsunade suspira- Naruto lee el mensaje para saber que quieren, antes que se me acabe la paciencia

- Esta bien...- Naruto abre el pergamino y comienza a leer en voz alta

_Estimado Hokage:_

_Debido a los inconvenientes que se han presentado por estos últimos y largos años, me es grato informarle que gracias a nuestra querida hija Rosella, quien luchó contra las malvadas hermanas junto a algunos guerreros que lograron huir y se revelaron ante la tiranía, han logrado desterrar y sellar a las hermanas lejos de la aldea volviéndola a la normalidad y a la paz. Motivo a esto me es importante volver a formar alianzas y amistades con nuestros vecinos para así volver a la paz que en un tiempo convivimos. Por ello queremos invitarle a una celebración conmemorando el retorno de Dómino a la paz y sobretodo la vuelta de nuestra hija Rosella a nuestro lado._

_La celebración se llevara a cabo dentro de una semana en el castillo. Esperamos a que asista_

_Me es grato también informar que es un placer volver a entablar conversaciones con usted_

_Se despide Oritel, el Tsumikage de la aldea de Dómino_

- Wau... al parecer mis sospechas eran ciertas- dice Sakura feliz por haber intuido bien

- Rosella- dice Tsunade- hasta que al fin creció

- ¿A qué se refiere Tsunade-sama?- pregunta Shizune

- Cuando ella nació yo asistí al parto debido a que era riesgoso y se me pidió ayuda- sonríe- la última vez que la ví, era una bebe que no se despegaba del lado de Dafne. Me pregunto ¿Comó estará ahora?- dice Tsunade algo nostálgica- debe de haberse convertido en una mujer muy hermosa igual que Dafne

- Abuela Tsunade ¿es necesario que vaya a Dómino?- dice Naruto fastidiado

- Si, ya que eres el Hokage y tu deber principal es mantener buenas relaciones con tus vecinos, además no estarás sólo ya que tendrás que ir con 2 acompañantes y además estará el Kasekage contigo- dice Tsunade sonriendo

- Entonces... ¡irá Gaara!- feliz mirando a las mujeres en donde todas le asintieron- ¡qué bien! hace tiempo que no lo veo... además le presumiré que ya soy Hokage... se sube a la mesa saltando felizmente pero se resbala cayendo arriba de Tsunade parándose rápidamente al ver el semblante de la senin

- Naruto no te emociones además Gaara-san fue Kasekage antes que tu, así que no le presumas tanto- ríe Sakura mirando a su amigo

- Es verdad...- se rasca la cabeza Naruto

- ¡Naruto baka!- dice Sakura causando un rubor en Naruto y la sonrisa de las otras dos

- Bien esta todo listo, irás a la celebración- agrega Tsunade- pero dime ¿quienes serán los que te acompañen a este evento?... recuerda que ellos actúan como tus escoltas y mensajeros así que escoge bien

- Abuela, tu sabes que yo Naruto Uzumaki, el Hokage de Konoha, no necesita guardaespaldas y menos gente que lo proteja- dice alardeando de su posición- pero ya que tu me lo dices quiero que vengan conmigo Sakura-chan y Sai

- ¿Estas seguro de tu respuesta?- interroga Tsunade

- ¡Completamente!- dice Naruto levantando el dedo en afirmación y sonriendo

- Perfecto... que así sea- dice Tsunade- ¡Sakura! avisa a Sai y que este listo ya que en dos días partirán

- ¡Si!- Sakura desaparece

- ¡Y tu!- mira a Naruto- tienes mucho trabajo por hacer, así que muévete

- Pero abuela Tsunade vengo llegando recién de una misión- alega Naruto llorando- ¡piedad!... ¡por favor!...- se tira a los pies de Tsunade

- ¡No!, además esto es lo que debes hacer y no porque este yo significa que tengo que hacerte el trabajo- lanza a Naruto lejos le una sola patada haciéndolo chocar contra la pared mientras cierra la puerta

- ¿Por qué a mí?- Naruto mira la pila de hojas y se pone a llorar- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿por qué?!!!!!!!!

**Háganme feliz con un clic XD**


	3. Dómino, tierra de luces

Hulis a todos!!!!

Por fin el cap 3

Ahora comienza a salir gaara

Como tal

XD asi k las k lo esperaban aki ta

Grax por los reviews y ayuda

Besos para todas

**Capitulo 3: Dómino, tierra de luces**

Cuatro personas se encontraban en la puerta principal de Konoha, esperando a que la mayor de ellos terminara su discurso

- ... Y eso deben de ser precavidos, recuerden que...- decía Tsunade pero se vio interrumpida por el rubio

- ¡Ya! abuela Tsunade entendimos, aparte tenemos que avanzar rápido si queremos llegar antes de lo planificado, así conocemos como es esa aldea- dijo el rubio provocando una vena de enojo de Tsunade

- Maestra, aunque suene desconcertante, Naruto tiene la razón- dice Sakura tratando de apaciguar el enojo de la sanin antes de que mandara a Naruto lejos por uno de sus famosos golpes

- Bien, si así lo ponen...- dice Tsunade relajándose- pueden irse

- Espero que vendan ramen el Dómino- dice Naruto ilusionado

- ¡Naruto!- dice Sakura- recuerda que vamos a una ceremonia, compórtate, ¡por favor!- lo golpea en la cabeza

- Sakura tiene razón Naruto, Konoha debe volver a recobrar la alianza con Dómino... ¿oíste?... porque sino es así... ¡no habrá mas ramen para ti!- dice la sanin atacándole por su punto débil- mas te vale cooperar- tocándole el hombro al rubio que se encontraba en una esquina con un aura negra haciendo circulitos en el suelo- bien pónganse en marcha, Sakura quedas a cargo cuida que Naruto no haga nada tonto que nos pueda avergonzar, lo mismo para ti Sai, tienen mi autorización de golpearlo si es necesario

- ¡Sí!- responden ambos comenzando a caminar por el bosque con el rubio a la cabeza

- ¡Alto!- dice rubio de la nada, haciendo que sus amigos se detengan- ¿para dónde queda Dómino?- dice el rubio girándose y rascándose la cabeza haciendo que sus amigos les saliera una gotita

- ¡Ay!, naruto...- dice Sakura con la cabeza baja- ¿Cómo vas al mando sin saber dónde queda?- dice haciendo que el rubio se comenzara a reír

- De acuerdo al mapa que nos dio Tsunade debemos dirigirnos a la frontera de Konoha, cruzar un pequeño desierto y adentrarnos a un bosque abierto, además dijo que veríamos a lo alto un castillo- dice Sai mirando el mapa

- Entonces prosigamos...- vuelve a decir Naruto, haciendo que Sakura se riera por aquella actitud

Los jóvenes así comienzan su largo viaje a través del inmenso bosque, en donde de vez en cuando debían luchar contra bandidos. Al llegar al desierto se topan con tres personas muy conocidas para ellos

- ¡Gaara!- grita Naruto emocionado por ver a su amigo

- ¿Naruto?- dice Gaara sorprendido mirando con sus hermanos a los recién llegados

- Es bueno verlos chicos- dice Temari mostrando una sonrisa

- Lo mismo digo- dice Sakura saludando

- Veo que ustedes también van a la celebración ¿no?- dice Kankuro mirándolos

- ¡Si!- responde Sai con su típica sonrisa

- Veo que al fin te has vuelto Hokage- agrega Gaara- hasta que al fin lo lograste- le da la mano a Naruto mostrándole sus respetos y una sonrisa por haber alcanzado su sueño

- Así es- acepta la mano de Gaara- aunque- se rasca la cabeza- me aburre tanto papeleo- todos se caen excepto Gaara, quien los mira extrañado

- Es lo normal – dice Gaara riéndose- pero te acostumbraras

- Vaya líder que tienen ¿eh?- dice Temari con una gotita

- Así como lo vez- dice Sakura avergonzada

- ¡Oigan! debemos apresurarnos si queremos llegar mañana en la mañana- agrega Kankuro- para poder descansar

- ¡Si y comer también!- dice Naruto haciendo que todos se vuelvan a caer, Gaara los vuelve a mirar extrañado- ¿Qué? ¿Fue algo que dije?- todos lo miran con gotita

Así los muchachos y sus incorporados amigos siguieron su rumbo. En la noche, tiempo de descanso y de comida, platicaban de las cosas que le sucedieron a cada uno, sus logros, anécdotas y también sus cambios, pero debieron dormir para reponer fuerzas ya que el camino era largo. En la mañana continuaron su rumbo, cruzando un pequeño lago y adentrándose a un bosque abierto

- Bien, debemos seguir caminando hasta encontrarnos con un castillo- dice Sai, quien era el encargado de las direcciones

Y así fue, a medida que avanzaban un gran castillo se asomaba en una gran colina, en donde en su bajada se encontraba el pueblo, feliz y alegre, cantando y bailando. Al acercarse a la puerta principal vieron a un hombre de cabello corto color café, vestía un traje blanco con la banda de su aldea en el brazo y una espada que sujetaba con un cinturón negro, que era acompañado por dos guardias con lanzas y armaduras blancas, con la banda de su nación en la cintura de la armadura

- ¡Bienvenidos!- dice el hombre- mi nombre es Oritel y son el Tsumikage de Dómino, para mi es un honor que hayan aceptado la invitación y sobretodo volver a formar alianzas con nuestro vecinos- agrega- ¿poded decirme sus nombres queridos amigos?

- Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara, soy el Kasekage de la aldea de Suna- comienza- mis acompañantes son mis hermanos Temari y Kankuro- señalándolos y dándole la mano a Oritel

- Un placer conoceros jóvenes- dice Oritel dando la mano también- ¿y el vuestro?- señalando a Naruto

- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y son el Hokage de Konoha- dice altivo- mis acompañantes son Sakura y Sai- quienes hacen una reverencia, mientras Naruto también le da la mano a Oritel- gracias por tan bonito recibimiento- dice sonriendo

- Para mi es un honor hacerlo amigo mió - agrega Oritel, mirando a Naruto y Gaara- veo que ambos Kages son muy jóvenes, debo decir que me siento algo viejo delante de ustedes- dice riéndose- pero eso esta bien, son otros tiempo, así Rosella no se sentirá tan joven delante de ustedes

- Por cierto y ¿la princesa?- pregunta Sakura interesada

- ¿Ro?, ¡ah! ella se encuentra en una misión en este momento, pero les aseguro que volverá pronto... aunque esta niña se ha vuelto muy popular en este ultimo tiempo- dice Oritel sonriente

- Es natural, debido a lo que ha hecho- dice Gaara con su semblante serio

- Tienes mucha razón- responde Oritel- ahora seguidme amigos, les conduciré al castillo, deben estar cansados y hambrientos. Ahí en el castillo se les ha asignado habitaciones pedid lo que queráis con confianza, están en su casa- dice hogareñamente

Oritel conduce a los jóvenes por el pueblo en donde son recibidos por los aldeanos con canciones, pétalos de rosas y aplausos algo que a los jóvenes les sorprendió, también recibieron collares de flores de los niños en donde cada uno le agradeció. La fila de aldeanos continuaba hasta el castillo en donde fueron recibidos por doncellas quienes tomaron el equipaje de los jóvenes y los llevaron adentro dejándolos solos

- Veo que están muy felices- dice Naruto luego de ver como los recibían

- Si... ya que esta tierra y sus habitantes sufrieron mucho a causa de las malvadas hermanas- dice Oritel nostálgico- debimos soportar muchas cosas incluso la muerte de seres queridos...

- Ya veo- dice Gaara siendo observado por sus hermanos

En eso el bullicio y la música comienzan a aumentar, escuchándose gritos como "¡viva!, ¡arriba la princesa!", etc. Haciendo que se dieran vuelta hacia la entrada del castillo, que por cierto era un bello jardín rodeado de flores y árboles, ahí en la entrada se ve un caballo color miel de porte altivo galopando a toda marcha con su jinete que justo antes de llegar detuvo su paso en donde fue atendido por los guardias quienes tomaron al caballo, al bajarse de él, se muestra una bella joven de tez blanca, de cabellos rojos y lisos hasta la cintura, de unos ojos verde hoja, vestía unos pantalones rojos con botas negras, una chaqueta roja sin mangas y una blusa blanca ajustada al cuerpo, su banda se encontraba en su frente rodeada de largo mechones rojos y rubios, dejando a los presentes anonadados (Temari tuvo que cerrarle la boca a Kankuro)

- Un placer conocerlos- dice la joven acercándose a los presentes- mi nombre es Rosella- extendiendo la mano y sonriendo- y soy la princesa de Dómino

**Háganme feliz con un clic XD**


	4. Rosella, la princesa de Dómino

Hulis a todos!!!!

Aki ta el cap 4

Habla un poco sobre la princesa

Pero falta mucho

Para comprender ciertos acontecimientos XD

cuídense

Grax por los reviews

Besos para todas

Si hay dudas solo pregunten XD

**Capitulo 4: Rosella, la princesa de Dómino**

Los jóvenes se quedaron callados al ver a la chica quien amablemente les sonreía y les extendía la mano

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Rosella intrigada al no obtener respuesta- ¿Por qué me ven así?... ¿hice algo mal?- vuelve a interrogar preocupada

- ¡Rosella!, hija mía, que bueno que hayas arribado- dice Oritel besando su mejilla- quiero que conozcas a nuestros invitados- mostrando a los jóvenes

- Emm... si...- dice Gaara reaccionando- mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara y soy el Kasekage de Suna- le pega un codazo a Naruto

- ¡Ah!... y yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage de Konoha- dice rápidamente

- ¿Y ustedes?- dice Rosella preguntándole a los otros- sin miedo yo no muerdo- cierra los ojos sonriendo

- Mi nombre es Temari, soy la hermana de Gaara y...- mira a Kankuro que aún no reaccionaba- este es Kankuro también es mi hermano- le pega un codazo a Kankuro

- Ho-Hola- dice rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente y provocando una risita en Rosella

- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y él es Sai somos amigos de Naruto- continua Sakura

- Un placer conocerla su alteza- dice Sai con una reverencia

- ¡Vamos! no me traten como su alteza o usted, díganme Ro solamente, con confianza- dice Rosella dándole la mano a cada uno

- Bien hija, los dejo para que se conozcan, ya que debo terminar algunos preparativos para una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida- dice Oritel- los dejo, con su permiso- se retira dejando a los jóvenes solos

- Deben de tener hambre ¿cierto?- pregunta Rosella- síganme- les hace una señal con las manos invitándolos a que la siguieran

La princesa conduce a los jóvenes por el bello jardín, aun lugar detrás del castillo en donde se encontraba una mesa con todo tipo de comidas y postres

- Por favor siéntense y coman a gusto- dice Rosella invitándolos a la mesa en donde todos asintieron

La comida fue amena, ya que todos reían por la forma graciosa de comer de naruto que se abalanzaba sobre la comida provocando que Sakura repetidas veces lo golpeara y lo obligara a pedir disculpas

- ¡Ay! que comí rico...- dice Naruto después de un tiempo y tocándose la panza

- Me alegra que te haya gustado- dice Ro sonriendo mientras tomaba té

- Vamos Ro dinos ¿Qué se siente ser una heroína?- pregunta Sakura tocándole el hombro

- La verdad... no lo sé... tengo recuerdos confusos de lo que realmente sucedió aquel día- dice Ro con la mirada perdida

- ¿Cómo es eso?- pregunta Temari captando la atención de todos

- Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba con un batallón luchando con las malvadas hermanas luego sentí... como... si mi alma se quemara por dentro... de ahí no recuerdo nada más, sólo una luz blanca y a mi madre entrando en ella- dice Rosella triste dejando la taza a un lado

- ¿Y tu madre?, ¿Dónde esta ahora?- pregunta Gaara alzando la voz

- La luz se la llevo, ella no volvió mas luego de entrar- Ro comienza a tiritar siendo abrazada por Sakura

- ¿Cómo que no volvió?- pregunta Naruto golpeando la mesa

- ¡Naruto!... deja, la estas haciendo llorar- dice Sakura enojada

- L-Lo siento...-dice Naruto disculpándose

- No te preocupes- dice Ro asintiendo- aunque me hubiera gustado conocerla mas, ya que cuando las brujas atacaron Dómino mi hermana Dafne me salvo dejándome a cargo de unas personas muy amables en la aldea de la cascada, es ahí donde me entrene ya que ambos sabían las artes ninjas- sonriendo

- ¿y qué artes ninjas aprendiste?- pregunta Temari botando a Naruto y poniéndose al lado de Rosella

- Aprendí a controlar al agua y el fuego, combates cuerpo a cuerpo, defensas y una serie de ninjutsu y genjutsu

- ¡Controlas elementos como nosotros!- dice Temari emocionada abrazando a Gaara y Naruto

- ¡Enserio!- dice Ro interesada- ¿cuales? ¡Dime!...- se levanta emocionada

- Bien, yo controlo el viento, Gaara controla la arena y Naruto también manipula el viento... como yo- dice Temari

- ¿Y tu Sakura?- pregunta Rosella mirando a la chica

- La verdad yo soy ninja medico, es mi especialidad, pero también lucho en combate cuerpo a cuerpo concentrando mi chacra en mis articulaciones

- Wau...- dice Ro- ¿y ustedes? ¿Cuáles son sus técnicas en batalla?- señalando a Sai y Kankuro

- Bien, yo me especializo en controlar y construir mariones de batalla, que gracias a mis hilos de chacra que formo en mis dedos puedo manejarlas- dice Kankuro orgulloso

- Yo baso mis técnicas en mis dibujos- dice Sai sonriendo

- ¿Cómo es eso?- pregunta Rosella

- Dibujo... haber... un ejemplo... un dragón, que luego gracias a mi chacra que se mezcla con la tinta, le doy vida permitiéndome atacar al enemigo y también mandar mensajes ocultos- dice Sai sonriendo

- Increíble... todos ustedes son increíbles- dice Ro emocionada

- Veo que nunca había hablado con personas de su edad antes que nos conociera- dice Gaara llamando la atención de todos- ¿verdad?

- Es observador Kasekage- dice Ro respondiendo- y tiene la razón , nunca había hablado con nadie más que no fueran mis tutores, mi padre y mis alumnos- sonríe- ¿cómo lo noto?

- Por su mirada, muestra los mismos ojos que alguna vez tuvimos Naruto y yo- dice Gaara mirándola- y... además por la emoción que demuestra a la hora de hablar con nosotros- pone su cabeza sobre sus manos sin quitar la vista de la chica

- En efecto, jamás tuve amigos o amigas con quien jugar, todos huían de mí y lo peor es que no sabia por qué- dice Ro mirándolos- a decir verdad...- se toma la cabeza- tenía un poco de miedo a que me rechazaran o no me hablaran- sonríe

- No te preocupes- dice Naruto llamando su atención- ninguno de nosotros seria capas de rechazarte o dejarte sola, porque...- hace una pausa- para eso están los amigos- levanta su dedo pulgar y le sonríe

- Gracias... a todos- dice Ro emocionada siendo abrazada por Temari y Sakura

Pero tan conmovedora escena se vio interrumpida porque de repente Ro se levanta mirando hacia los arbustos que se estaban moviendo

- Llegan con una hora y media de retrazo...- dice Ro haciendo salir a un niño y una niña entremedio de los arbustos

- Pero Ro-sensei, ambos sabemos que tu eres mas rápida que nosotros- dice quejándose un niño de cabellos naranjos y ojos cafés, vestía de una polera negra y pantalones azules, llevaba la banda en su cuello

- Además tú te viniste a caballo- dice riendose la niña de cabello azul y ojos marrones, vestía una polera amarilla y unos pantalones rojos, su banda se encontraba en su pelo a modo de cintillo

- ¡Hay niños que haré con ustedes!- dice Ro suspirando, haciendo que los presentes se rieran

-¿Son tus alumnos?- pregunta Sakura

- Así es, están conmigo desde que tengo 12- dice Ro- ¡niños preséntense!

- Mi nombre es Konan- dice la niña con una reverencia

- Yo soy Yahiko- dice el niño sonriendo- y somos los alumnos estrellas de la princesa- levanta el dedo pulgar

- ¡Oye! , no alardees que ustedes son los únicos que tengo- dice mirando a Yahiko- ¡bien!, ya que terminaron por hoy, vayan a la cocina, coman y descansen, tenemos tiempo libre desde ahora

- ¡Si!- dicen ambos niños y se van a la cocina, pero Konan se devuelve

- ¿Qué pasa Konan?- la mira preocupada la princesa

- Nada sensei... solo que es bueno verla rodeada de tanta gente amable- mira a los otros- gracias y es un placer conocerlos- hace una reverencia y se va

- ¡Qué amor tu alumna!- dice Temari emocionada- y el otro niño también

- Aunque me recuerda a cierta persona- dice Sakura mirando a Naruto que no entendía porque todos se reían de el

- ¡Oigan!, vamos díganme, ¿Por qué se ríen de mi?- dice Naruto provocando mas risas haciendo que se desesperara preguntando

Así continuaron las conversaciones hasta la cena, en donde Oritel hizo un festín de bienvenida a sus invitados, en el cual bailaron hasta el cansancio; las chicas, luego se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron a hablar de anécdotas, chicos, vida amorosa, en fin cosas de mujeres; Naruto peleaba con Yahiko por la comida, siendo observados por Gaara que actuaba de referí de vez en cuando (o sea siempre) apaciguándolos cada vez que podía; Kankuro se encontraba mirando los dibujos que hacia Sai de las chicas reunidas. Así transcurrió la noche hasta que tuvieron que irse a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, pero Ro sugirió que mañana fueran todos a una pequeña laguna con cascada para así divertirse y conocerlos mejor, todos asintieron y se fueron a dormir en espera de un maravilloso día.

**Háganme feliz con un clic XD**


	5. Diversion en el agua

Hulis a todos!!!!

Por fin pude terminar el cap 5

Tuve k arreglar ciertas cosas

Se van a llevar una sorpresa XD

Pojala les guste

Grax por reviews

Nadia siempre primera XD

Xellas te extrañe esta vez y a lamoco 13 igual

Besos grax a todas

Sorry si se me olvidaron algunas esk ando apurada tengo muchos estudios perdon

Y me alegra k les guste

Besos

**Capitulo 5: Diversión en el agua y un secreto aterrador**

En la mañana Rosella decide levantarse temprano y dar algunas vueltas por el campo en espera a que se levantaran sus nuevos amigos para la tan esperada salida. Estaba en el corral ensillando y peinando su caballo para salir cuando...

- No sabia que su alteza disfrutara la mañana con un paseo a caballo- dice de la nada Gaara

- Vaya, no sabia que el Kasekage le gustara madrugar- dice Rosella mirándolo

- No soy de aquellos que duermen mucho- Gaara se acerca y toca el caballo- pero por favor su alteza no me llame Kasekage, llámeme Gaara solamente- mirándola de frente

- Sólo si usted me deja de llamar alteza y me dice Ro o Rosella me da igual- dice sonriendo- ¿has andado alguna vez en ellos... Gaara?- nota la actitud con el caballo

- Sólo una vez...- dice mirándola- pero fue hace mucho

- Ya veo- se va a un corral cercano y toma otro caballo, Gaara la mira curioso- sube, me acompañaras a dar mi paseo

- ¡Estas loca! no recuerdo como andar- dice Gaara

- Bien... entonces iras conmigo... en el mió- dice Rosella dejando el caballo en el corral

- ¡¿Qué?!- dice Gaara sorprendido

- Tranquilo no pasa nada, ya veras que conmigo es seguro aparte mi caballo es el mas manso... y el mas rápido- dice Rosella subiéndose al caballo y extendiéndole una mano a Gaara para que subiera- ¡sube!- sonríe

- ...- Gaara la mira y no pudo decir que no a la sonrisa- esta bien...- toma la mano de Rosella algo sonrojado y se sube detrás de ella

- ¡Afírmate fuerte!- dice Ro y Gaara se afirma de su cintura- ¡Vamos!

El caballo comienza a andar haciendo que Gaara se afirmara con fuerza a Rosella, mientras ella iba acelerando el paso de a poco. Comienza así el paseo por las praderas de Dómino por el amplio campo rodeado de animales, es ahí donde Rosella le va explicado a Gaara las fronteras que posee, sus sustentos y su cultura, pero un rugido en el estomago de la princesa hace detener el andar

- ¡Ups!... creo que debí haber desayunado antes de venir- se ríe

- ¿Tienes hambre?- pregunta cuando ésta detiene al caballo

- No, no es nada- se rasca la cabeza, pero un nuevo rugir aparece haciéndose que se sonroje- bueno, si...

- ¡Espera aquí!- dice el Kasekage saltando del caballo a los árboles, desapareciendo

- ¡Oye!... ¡alto!... olvídalo...- Rosella se baja del caballo avergonzada y maldiciendo su estomago- tendré que esperar...-suspira y de la nada dice- ¡ahí!...Dafne ¿dónde lo escondite? ya es un suplicio estar buscando- deja al caballo atado en una rama donde éste comienza a beber agua en una pequeña laguna que ahí se formaba. Rosella por un lado decide sentarse en un árbol a esperar, pero justo cuando se estaba quedando dormida una manzana cae en sus pies- ¡qué rayos!- toma la manzana

- Lo siento si te asuste- le dice Gaara bajando del árbol- espero que con eso te sientas mejor- se sienta a su lado

- Gracias- dice la princesa mordiendo la manzana

- ¿Puedo preguntar algo?- dice Gaara mirándola de repente

- ¡Claro!- dice Ro dejando la manzana a un lado- ¿qué quieres saber?

- Bien... ¿Cómo es que se recuperaron tan rápido luego de largos años de tiranía?... o sea, por los campos, ya que comúnmente aun estarían dañados y no así de verdes y vivos

-...- Rosella hace un silencio y suspira- tienes razón en lo que dices- lo mira- cuando yo retorne a Dómino a luchar, los campos estaban destruidos... todo lo que tu ves aquí estaba muerto- mira el lago- pero aquella luz que les mencione ayer cubrió todo volviéndolo a la vida

- ¿Cómo es eso?- dice Gaara poniéndose frente a ella

- A que aquella luz que ví vagamente tiene la propiedad de dar vida a lo inerte- dice mirándolo a los ojos- ¡uy, mira la hora! ya es tarde, deben de estar todos levantados- dice dándose cuenta de la hora que era - debemos irnos ya- se sube al caballo

- Bien...- dice Gaara mirándola y subiéndose al caballo

- Pero...- dice Ro sonriendo de la nada- ahora te toca a ti manejar el caballo

- ¿Cómo?- dice Gaara sorprendido- no... yo no podría

- ¡Vamos ya viste que no era difícil!- dice Ro riéndose- yo te guiare, confía en mi- toma las manos de Gaara que estaban en su cintura y las lleva hacia delante e hizo que tomara la rienda, el chico se sonrojo por la cercanía, además el perfume no ayudaba mucho ya que su aroma hacia que se sonroja mas debido a que tubo que poner la cabeza en el hombro para poder mirar

- Bien, toma la rienda y dependiendo de a que velocidad quieres ir es el largo que debes dejar- Gaara la mira por sobre su hombro con cara de no entender- emm... o sea si quieres caminar la sueltas pero la mantienes sujeta- Gaara hace lo que le pide pero el caballo no se mueve- ¡ups!... me falto lo importante debes darle un golpe suave con tu pie entre la guatita y la patita del caballo- el Kasekage la mira y le da un golpe haciendo que el caballo comenzara a caminar, pero la reacción de Gaara fue que en movimiento se abrazara de la chica haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran- si quieres ir mas rápido inclínate y acorta la rienda- dice algo nerviosa. Gaara siente un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo de la chica y acorta la rienda inclinándose haciendo que ella también se inclinase sintiendo su aroma.

El caballo que en un momento caminaba lentamente, iba subiendo la velocidad de a poco comenzando así la cabalgata de vuelta al castillo. Rosella por un lado no decía nada de lo nerviosa que iba, ya que sentía la respiración del joven en su cuello, además sentía como cada vez se inclinaba para aumenta la velocidad del caballo haciendo que este prácticamente la abrazara contra su cuerpo. Al llegar al castillo Gaara se bajo del caballo y ayudo a la princesa a haberlo. Mientras ella dejaba todo en donde correspondía y el caballo en su corral, él la esperaba para ir con los demás sin quitarle los ojos de encima

- Aprendes rápido- dice Rosella de la nada mientras daba alimento al animal

- Y tú eres buena enseñando- dice acercándose

- Vaya me siento alagada- lo mira pero Gaara se comienza a acercar lentamente a su rostro y le da un beso en los labios; Rosella no sabia que hacer debido a la situación y cada ves se ponía mas nerviosa, así que lo empujo suavemente a un lado- esto... no esta bien...- dice Ro mirando a otro lado

- Pero...- dice Gaara confundido por la reacción de la princesa

- Debemos ir por los demás- dice la princesa comenzando a caminar, Gaara solo la mira y la imita, pero a la salida estaban todos mirando haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran (mas a Ro a Gaara ni se le nota)

- ¿Y ustedes a dónde se habían metido?- dice Temari mirando pícaramente a los jóvenes mientras salían del corral

- si y además juntos- dice Naruto- no conocía ese lado tuyo Gaara- lo comienza a codear haciendo que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran aún más

- N-no es nada- dice nerviosa la princesa- solo le estaba mostrando los paisajes de Dómino y le enseñaba a andar a caballo… eso…- mueve los brazos- además... debemos irnos para aprovechar el día y divertirnos- dice cambiando el tema

- ¿Ro por qué estas tan roja?- pregunta Sai mirando a la chica, haciendo que todos se enfocaran en ella- ¿acaso estas enferma?

- ...- Rosella no sabia que decir o hacer se quedo quieta

- Debe de ser el calor- dice Gaara ayudándola- fue mucho el tiempo en que estuvimos andando- la mira- ¿verdad?

- ... cierto- dice Ro mirándolo no se esperaba esa respuesta de el- ¡bien!, nos vamos

-¡SI!- dicen todos

Rosella conduce a los jóvenes por unas montañas y bosques, mientras les explicaba por cada pregunta que ellos hacían. Al bajar por una pendiente todas las miradas se centraron en un pequeño rió con una cascada roseado de árboles y plantas

- Bien... llegamos- dice Ro feliz- este lugar es el que les mencione, nadie excepto yo lo conozco, ya que es aquí donde vengo a entrenar y a pensar

- Este lugar es hermoso- dice Sakura que se encontraba a un costado de Rosella

- Ya quiero meterme en el agua se ve tan calida- dice Temari emocionada

- Y lo es- dice Rosella

- ¿Y qué esperamos?, ¡vamos!- dice Kankuro metiéndose de una sola vez al agua seguido de Naruto

- ¡Vamos nosotras también!- dice Sakura, donde las tres comienzan a sacarse la ropa quedando en traje de baño. Sakura estaba con un bikini rosado con flores púrpuras, Temari con uno blanco con rayas azules y Rosella con uno celeste y blanco

Así comienza la fiesta en el agua, aunque les costo hacer que Sai y Gaara se metieran a la laguna, pero los convencieron y empezaron las competencias de quien nadaba mas rápido, hombres contra mujeres el equipo perdedor debía preparar el almuerzo para todos. Gaara seria el referí ya que no quería participar pero aun así, si perdían les ayudaría en la comida. La competencia comenzó:

1) Temari v/s Kankuro: gana Temari, ya que Kankuro no pudo alcanzarla en el agua

2) Sakura v/s Sai: lamentablemente pierde Sakura debido a que no es muy buena en nado y en un comienzo no pudo con la velocidad que alcanzo Sai

3) Rosella v/s Naruto: esta carrera era la decisiva, así que cada equipo apoyaba a su compañero, la carrera fue muy reñida pero al final gana Rosella por unos centímetros. Sus compañeras felices se le tiraron encima y comenzaron a gritar, mientras que los chicos apenados empiezan a ver que van a hacer de almuerzo

- Buena carrera Naruto- dice Ro dándole la mano

- Eres buena- dice Naruto dando la mano también y rascándose la cabeza- desde un principio supe que no te ganaría, de la nada aumentaste tu velocidad

- No es nada- dice Ro riéndose

Los chicos así sacaron todo que habían llevado en la mochila para la salida y hablaban de las posibles comidas que harían mientras las chicas estaban tiradas en el pasto disfrutando el sol. Al final se decidieron por unos sándwich y pescado cosido, se distribuyeron las tareas: Naruto y Kankuro pescaban; Sai y Gaara hacían el fuego y preparaban los sándwich, pero fue con la fogata que tuvieron más problemas ya que los fósforos no encendían porque se habían mojado, así que pidieron ayuda a las chicas

- Yo me encargo chicos, tranquilos- dice Ro acercándose y agachándose a la incompleta fogata, comienza a soplar suavemente en las ramas siendo observada atentamente por todos, sigue soplando hasta que sale humo y de la nada se prende- ¡listo!- dice Ro sonriente siendo observada por todos

- ¿Oye como aprendiste eso?- dice Sakura

- Si es muy genial- dice Temari

- No es nada, solo un pequeño truco familiar- dice Rosella riéndose y sentándose nuevamente en el pasto siendo observada atentamente por el Kasekage, Temari fue la única que lo noto, ya hablarían al respecto

La comida ya terminada, todos empezaron a comer, hablando amenamente de lo maravilloso que la pasaron hoy en la laguna

- Ro ¿tengo una duda?- dice Naruto

- ¿Cuál?- dice Ro

- Aquella fiesta que hará tu padre pasado mañana ¿tiene algún significado especial aparte de la conmemoración?- vuelve a preguntar Naruto

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dice Sakura

- Es que escuche algo de un baile... un baile de la princesa- dice Naruto mirando a Rosella que se sorprendió- quiero saber eso

- ...- todos miran a Ro esperando una respuesta- esta bien... se los diré, aunque me da vergüenza

- ¡Vamos suéltalo!- dice temari tocando su hombro

-El baile de la princesa significa...- todos se acercan- mi cumpleaños numero 18

- ¡¿Tu cumpleaños?!- dicen todos parándose sorprendidos

- Así es, quería que fuera sorpresa por eso no se los comente- dice Ro sonrojada

- Pero ¿cómo?, si es lo más genial- dice Sakura

- Ahora que haré no tengo vestido ni regalo tendré que moverme rápido mañana- dice Temari desesperada

- Bueno esa era mi otra sorpresa- la vuelven a mirar- sus trajes fueron mandados a hacer a petición mía y de mi padre- todos en shock- ¿Por qué creen que al levantarse a cada uno le tomaron las medidas?- nadie decía nada- y si es por los regalos no se preocupen ya me lo dieron- todos la miran- su compañía... nunca celebre mi cumpleaños con gente querida, así que no se preocupen con que estén para mi es mi regalo... el mejor- todos la abrazan

- Bien chicos volvamos antes que se nos haga más tarde- dice Kankuro parándose haciendo que todos lo imiten

Los chicos comienzan su retorno al castillo hablando de como seria la fiesta, de las locuras que posiblemente haría Naruto y sobretodo de como serian los trajes, cada cual esperaba ansioso para verlo rogando a que pasaran rápidos los días que quedaban

En otro sitio, un lugar oscuro rodeado de naturaleza muerta, árboles caídos, muros de rocas deformes y derrumbes, tres sombras planeaban lo que seria su retorno y venganza a todos aquellos que las desterraron y encerraron en aquel lugar

- ¡Debemos encontrarlo!- dice una de cabello largo hasta el suelo, desesperada

- Ya te olvidas que Dafne lo escondió y nadie sabe donde se encuentra- dice otra de cabello corto

- Tranquilas hermanas- dice la del centro- ya se olvidan que la última vez que tratamos de apoderarnos de él, la otra fuerza nos trajo a este lugar impidiéndonos salir- aprieta los nudillos- estoy segura que se encuentra en Dómino, estoy segura- grita

- Si tan solo esa Dafne no lo hubiera escondido, no habría pasado nada de lo que sucedió- dice la de pelo largo

- Pero, aunque igual la hayamos eliminado resulto ser igual que la peste- dice la de pelo corto

- Y ni hablar de la menor- dice la del centro furiosa- ¡debimos haberla eliminado cuando pudimos!- golpea una roca haciéndola trizas

- ¡Quiero venganza, quiero que sufran, quiero que mueran para de una vez por todas apoderarnos de aquello sin molestias!- dicen juntas- ¡Morgana!, ven aquí- a coro

- Si, sus majestades, ¿En qué puedo servirles?- dice una mujer de cabello negro y corto, vestida completamente de negro y una guadaña en su mano

- Queremos que vayas a Dómino- dice la de pelo largo

- Busques en sus alrededores- dice la de pelo corto

- Y encuentres...- dice la del centro

- ¡Al dragón de fuego!- dicen a coro riéndose haciendo que se manifestara una gran energía oscura

- Será así como ustedes lo pidan- se inclina y desaparece

- ¡Tiembla Dómino pronto caerás y no habrá nadie que te levante!- dicen a coro riéndose malvadamente

**Háganme feliz con un clic XD**


	6. Un ataque inesperado

Hulis a todos!!!!

Sorry por la demora

Muchos estudios

XD

Cuidensen

Y grax por los reviews k me inspiran a seguir

**Capitulo 6: Un ataque inesperado**

- ¡Ro!... ven aquí conmigo...- dice una voz- ven y sígueme... aquí conmigo lo encontraras…

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres que encuentre?- dice Rosella desesperada dando vueltas en la oscuridad

- Busca en tu corazón...- dice la voz- búscalo y lo hallaras, ¡ven!, sígueme...- se manifiesta una silueta brillante que ilumina el ambiente

- ¿Cómo?... pero...- No pudo seguir ya que de la nada todo se torna oscuro y aparece una escena horrible: El castillo se encontraba en ruinas y en el centro tres mujeres ancianas rodeaban a otra de cabello largo y rubio, de ojos azules que denotaban cansancio y determinación, vestía un vestido blanco, su cuerpo estaba dañado y daba agitadas respiraciones

- ¡No crean que se saldrán con la suya!- dice la joven cansada

- ¡Vamos Dafne!, dinos donde lo escondiste- dice la del centro- sino quieres morir aquí mismo- grita

- Eso nunca...- la joven respira hondo- ¡nunca les diré donde esta, prefiero morir antes que revelar su escondiste!- dice desafiante. A Rosella se le parte el corazón al escuchar el nombre de su hermana y sus palabras

- Bien si así lo deseas- dice la del centro juntando poder con sus otras hermanas- ¡morirás!, serás el ejemplo que tendrá cada aldeano que ose a oponerse a nosotras- se ríe

- ¡Algún día vendrá alguien que las derrotara y salve a esta aldea, ella me vengara a mi y todas las otras muertes que causaron!- cierra los ojos esperando el golpe y piensa- "lo siento Ro no estaré aquí cuando regreses, pero te ayudare y te protegeré, lo prometo... te amo hermanita... lo siento"- sonríe tristemente- "adiós"

- ¡No!, ¡no lo hagan!- grita Rosella en llanto al escuchar el pensamiento

- ¡Muere!- dicen a coro las tres y atacan a Dafne

- ¡NOOOOOOOO!- grita Rosella, despertándose de golpe-...- respira agitadamente y se mira las manos- estaba soñando...- dice tocándose el rostro dándose cuenta que estaba llorando y sudando- acaso, acaso esto es lo que paso aquel día- se toma la cabeza pensando, pero es interrumpida por unos pequeños golpes en su puerta- ¡adelante!- dice

- ¡Sensei!- entra Konan- tu padre quiere verte ahora- la mira y la ve algo agitada- ¿te sucede algo sensei? ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunta preocupada

- No Konan, estoy bien, tranquila...- dice Rosella sonriendo- ¡ven!- le hace una seña a la niña para que se siente al lado de ella

- ¿Segura?...- vuelve a preguntar mirándola

- Segura- dice riendo la princesa y le toca la cabeza- tranquila no me pasa nada, solo tuve una pesadilla como esas que le da a Yahiko en cada misión y no deja dormir a nadie por el susto- se ríen las dos

- Bien Sensei, te dejo para que te levantes y vayas donde tu padre- dice Konan levantándose y se dirige a la puerta- estaré en el patio entrenando con Yahiko, por si nos necesitas- abre la puerta y se va dejándola cerrada

- Gracias- dice Rosella mirándola irse. La princesa se levanta de la gran cama, se dirige al baño donde se ducha con agua helada para despejarse y se dirige a la habitación para vestirse donde se pone unos jeans con botas y un corcel blanco donde se le ve el ombligo, deja su cabello suelto sin la banda y sale rumbo a la oficina de su padre- ¡padre!- dice Rosella entrando seria a la habitación- ¿querías verme?

- Así es hija- dice Oritel apoyándose en su escritorio

- Dime que ocurre- dice Rosella acercándose

- Como estas al tanto de lo ocurrido en estos últimos años, me gustaría saber ¿cómo va tu búsqueda?- dice Oritel mirando a la chica

- Me he desplazado por toda región en su búsqueda con mi equipo, pero aún así no he encontrado nada, ni siquiera un rastro de el- dice Rosella informando

- Debes seguir buscando hija, ya que sin el, no podemos defender a Dómino en un caso de emergencia- dice el rey preocupado- aún estamos vulnerables

- Lo se, pero aún así, no hay rastro de donde puede haberlo escondido mi hermana- dice Rosella mirándolo fijo

- Tienes que seguir, si es que acaso quieres ocupar el titulo de Tsumikage, como lo pidió tu hermana y tu madre- dice Oritel serio- quiero que vayas al templo que esta en ruinas y busque información ahí, te puede servir, ¿entendido?

- Entendido- dice Rosella y sale de la habitación rápidamente rumbo al corral con cara de preocupación

En la habitación de Gaara, éste se encontraba sentado en la ventana mirando el paisaje pensativo, cuando entra Temari, quien lo mira y se pone a su lado

- ¿Qué oculto tienes con Ro?- lo interroga

- Nada... simple amistad- dice Gaara mirándola

- ¿Crees que nací ayer Gaara?- dice Temari- yo se que te gusta, lo note por la forma en que la mirabas ayer en el bosque, sin contar en como salieron del corral...vamos Gaara, dímelo, soy tu hermana merezco saber- dice en tono de suplica

- ...- suspira- esta bien te lo diré... ayer cuando estábamos en el corral...yo... la bese- mira el paisaje

- ¡Qué!- dice sorprendida, sin creer lo que escucho- esto es una broma ¿cierto?-dice sin creer aún

- No, es la verdad- dice calmadamente Gaara

- ¿Y cómo reaccionó ella?- pregunta Temari interesada

- Al decir verdad, la tomo por sorpresa- dice el Kasekage- y me corrió de manera sutil, por eso salio tan apresurada

- Eso es obvio, pero...- lo mita tiernamente- me siento feliz que hayas conocido por fin el amor- dice emocionada

- Aunque...- Gaara la mira de manera infantil- no se si realmente le gusto

- No te preocupes hermanito, ya verás que sí y yo te ayudare en todo lo referente a ella, para que la conquistes- dice Temari abrazándolo- además de que mañana es la fiesta una perfecta oportunidad- se ríe- bien, te dejo, le prometí a Sakura que la acompañaría de compras en esta aldea, así aprovecho de ver algo para que se lo des mañana en la fiesta, adiós- le da un beso en la mejilla y sale rápidamente de la habitación

- ¡Espera!... olvídalo- dice Gaara volviendo a mirar el paisaje, pero su vista se enfoco en una chica de cabello rojo que justo iba pasando. Lo que le llamo la atención fue que traía un semblante muy perturbador en su rostro y además su caminar, muy rápido para ser un simple paseo, así que decidió seguirla

Rosella se encontraba lista para salir rumbo al templo, su mente aún no dejaba de mostrarle escenas de lo que fue su visión, así que para calmarse...

- "Ya veras que ahora a mi lado sentirás la magia de un nogal"- cantaba- "Si tu estas no necesito nada... déjate abrazar, lo harás"- suspira

- Vaya, bonita canción- dice Gaara apareciendo a su lado- no sabia que cantaras

- ¡Ah! eres tu...- dice sorprendida- solo la cantaba para relajarme... - dice revisando algunas cosas en su bolso sin prestar demasiada atención

- ¿Y dónde la aprendiste?- pregunta curioso el Kasekage

- No lo se, la sé desde siempre- dice mirándolo- bien me tengo que ir, nos vemos- comienza a caminar con el caballo

- ¿Por qué tienes ese rostro?- pregunta de la nada, mientras la joven pasaba a su lado, deteniéndose

- "¿Qué hago? si le digo estaré en serios problemas… debo pensar algo antes que indague más"- piensa la princesa en apuros- no es nada, solo tuve una mala noche- le sonríe- bien, si me disculpas debo partir a una misión- se sube al caballo pero antes de partir…

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?, no quiero que te pase algo en el camino- le toma la mano-...no me lo perdonaría- la mira

- ...- Rosella lo mira y lee su mirada- …esta bien- dice- al fin y al cabo ya estas aquí- sonríe- ¡sube!

- Bien...-se sube al caballo junto a Rosella

El camino rumbo al templo en ruinas, era algo incomodo para la princesa ya que cada vez que aumentaba la velocidad de trote el joven se apegaba más a ella, haciendo que de vez en cuando temblara. Ninguno de los dos se dirigía palabra alguna haciéndolo más incomodo aún. Luego de un largo trecho llegaron a un bosque frondoso en donde en el centro se vislumbraban las ruinas de un antiguo templo, ahí Rosella le explicó a Gaara que ese templo fue construido por sus ancestros y que éste guardaba muchos secretos, como el verdadero roll de la familia que gobernaba

- O sea que los gobernantes de aquí son por linaje sanguíneo, no por poder ¿cierto?- pregunta Gaara quien se había bajado del caballo ayudando a la princesa

- Si, eso es porque sólo nuestra familia puede proteger Dómino, ya que somos los únicos en...- Rosella calla de repente, nadie debía saber el secreto por ordenes del consejo, estaba prohibido y ya bastantes problemas tenia con ellos, no quería más

- En...-dice Gaara dándose cuenta de que algo ocultaba

- En... en... mantener las tierras... si, eso- se ríe la princesa pero no logra convencer a Gaara- entremos mejor- Rosella de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones saca una especie de collar de la forma de un prisma, de color brillante y celeste, que al darle un beso brilla con mas intensidad, iluminando la entrada

- ¿Qué es eso?, jamás había visto algo así en mi vida- dice Gaara mirando el prisma

- Es un regalo que me dio mi padre cuando volví a Dómino, aunque a decir verdad, no se lo que es, según dijo que era por protección y que todas las mujeres de la familia debíamos llevar uno- dice la princesa avanzando hasta llegar a una muralla gigante llena de dibujos- ¿crees que esto conteste a tus preguntas de ayer?- mostrándole el mural a Gaara

- Veamos...- dice el Kazekage mirando los dibujos- esto es increíble... al parecer tu pueblo tenia una fuente de energía diferente a las otras

- Eso parece...- dice sin interés la princesa buscando otra cosa. Gaara solo la mira

- Mira esto- le muestra un dibujo en donde hay varias personas rindiendo tributo a una especie de espera brillante que se encuentra sobre el castillo- ¿puedes leer la inscripción?

- Lo intentare- mira los símbolos en la muralla- dice "_Un poder que va mas allá de nosotros, que al mezclarse con su luz da vida y protección a la aldea" "Sólo aquellos que posean la habilidad de contener a uno serán llamados por el bienestar de cada uno de sus pobladores_"... eso dice básicamente, lo demás no lo entiendo- se va a otra parte de la muralla

- Ah...- dice Gaara mirando los dibujos

- ¡Maldición!- dice Rosella de la nada- no hay nada aquí que me pueda decir donde encontrarlo...- se calla y mira a Gaara quien estaba detrás de ella cruzado de brazos

- Así que esto no era lo que en realidad buscabas ¿cierto?- dice mirando hacia abajo a la chica

- Eh...- Rosella no sabia que decir se maldecía internamente por hablar tan fuerte- "estoy en un lió"- pensó- "…en uno bien grande"

Gaara la toma de los brazos y la acorrala en el muro, apoyando su frente con la de ella para que lo mirase

- ¿Qué te pasa?, suéltame...-dice Rosella tratando de sacárselo de encima pero no podía ya que el chico tenia mas fuerza que ella

- Dime- dice Gaara acercándose- me merezco una explicación, ¿qué escondes?

- ¡No!- dice la princesa en tono desafiante- esto no te incumbe a ti, ni a nadie, solo a mí... aparte- tratando de zafarse- no quiero tener más problemas, así que córrete

- Entonces no te soltare, ya que veo que esto te afecta- dice en tono sensual- te quedaras aquí hasta que me digas que es lo que tanto buscas

- Olvídalo- dice enojada- tendrás que...- no pudo continuar ya que Gaara la calla con un beso- "¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Qué es esta sensación de protección que siento? ¿Debo confiar en el o no?"- piensa mientras cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por el joven que la acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo

Así estuvieron por un buen rato hasta que se separaron para respirar. La princesa se sentía confundida, no sabia que decir y sólo se limitaba a mirar los alrededores para no toparse con los ojos del joven que la miraba esperando una respuesta, hasta que...

- El dragón de fuego...-comienza a decir la joven con los ojos cerrados- es una criatura que solo existe en Dómino…- suspira y mira a Gaara- mi hermana Dafne era su portadora, su protectora hasta...- se pone seria- hasta que esas brujas llegaron...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso con el?- pregunta Gaara acariciando el cabello de la joven

- Mi hermana antes de morir escondió al dragón para su protección lejos de la aldea, nadie sabe donde esta, por eso se me dio la misión de buscarlo hasta el final, pero...- su tono se pone enojado- ese consejo de ancianos desde que llegue a este lugar me amenazaron que si alguien externo a la aldea se enteraba de esto, seria desterrada y se me quitaría el derecho a gobernar Dómino sin importar las ultimas palabras de mi hermana que pidió a gritos que fuera la única en ocupar su lugar- cierra los ojos

- Todo esto por un biju, no es nada lejos de lo que era mi villa hace algunos años atrás- dice Gaara

- El dragón no es un biju ordinario- dice mirándolo- los otros bijus pueden convivir en cualquier cuerpo que se adapte a su poder- Gaara la mira serio- pero este solo puede estar en alguien que provenga de una línea de sangre y sino es así... el dragón mismo mata a su portador calcinándolo vivo

- ¡Mata a su portador!...-dice exaltado- esto es extraño, además de que nunca había escuchado de otro biju a no ser de los nueve que hay- dice Gaara dudoso

- Lo que pasa es que este es un secreto, solo algunos lo saben ya que si alguien logra controlarlo habría caos y destrucción- dice Rosella- su poder va mas haya de nuestra comprensión

- Pero si tu misma dijiste que solo una línea de sangre puede contener su poder... ¿Cómo va a haber alguien que pueda controlarlo?- pregunta Gaara cada vez mas cerca de sus labios

- Matando al portador y dejando su fuerza libre para manipularlo-dice Rosella corriendo la cara de los nervios- además se requiere un hechizo para poder hacerlo y las brujas lo sabían, por ello vinieron a Dómino, pero como mi hermana lo escondió para que no lo tomasen, la mataron

- Ya veo, al fin entiendo, por eso llevas esa cara de preocupación, aunque intentes esconderla con los demás, a mi no me engañas- Rosella lo mira- debe de ser duro para ti buscar algo que ni rastro tienes- le saca los mechones de su cara

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?, decirle a los demás nuestro secreto- pregunta mirándolo pero Gaara le responde con otro beso apasionado que fue correspondido por la chica, quien lentamente pone sus brazos en su cuello y el joven en su cintura acercándola cada vez más a el, haciendo el beso mas profundo y apasionado. Estaban en eso, cuando alguien apareció en la escena haciendo que se separaran rápidamente.

-¡Sensei!- grita Konan desesperada, pero al ver lo que estaba pasando y la rapidez en que ambos jóvenes se separaron- ¿interrumpí algo?- pregunta algo sonrojada

- N-No Konan- dice Rosella roja como tomate moviendo los brazos rápidamente, mientras que Gaara estaba serio y cruzado de brazos- ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué esa prisa?- pregunta preocupada

- ...- Konan no reaccionaba, jamás pensó ver a su maestra así con alguien, pero un llamado de su sensei le hizo recordar a que venia- ¡Sensei! están atacando Dómino, te necesitan urgente- dice gritando

- ¡Qué!, rayos... tenemos que irnos enseguida- grita Rosella- vamos, ¡rápido!- se sube al caballo y Gaara atrás de ella, comenzando así la cabalgata que aceleraba a cada paso- ¡Konan apresúrate!, aun nos queda mucho camino por delante... cuando llegue ya verán lo que puedo hacer...- dice enojada

En Dómino todo era caos, sus pobladores corrían rápidamente a refugiarse al castillo, mientras que los Jounin y algunos guardias intentaban a toda costa detener a la mujer que había ocasionado todo este caos, ya que desde que llego no dudo en atacar a la aldea y a sus pobladores sin ninguna piedad

- ¡Rayos!- dice Oritel preocupado mirando a Naruto y sus amigos- no se que hacer, ya tenemos demasiadas bajas... y lo peor... Rosella esta en una misión, a este paso esa mujer destruirá todo

- No se preocupe señor- dice Naruto- nosotros les ayudaremos

- Pero...-dice Oritel

- Ya vera que con nosotros basta y sobra ¿verdad chicos?- dice Naruto altivo

- ¡Si!- dicen todos

- Vayan ustedes- dice Sakura- yo me encargare de curar a los heridos

- Bien, te lo encargo- dice Naruto a Sakura- ¡vamos!- a los otros

Los demás jóvenes siguen al Hokage rumbo al sitio donde se encontraba la mujer atacando a los guardias y Jounin ahí presentes

- ¡Heyyy!- grita Naruto- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando para atacar así esta aldea?

- Mi nombre es Morgana, mis amas me enviaron a buscar algo importante- dice- así que... ¡no interfieran en esto!- ataca a los jóvenes

Comienza la pelea, los jóvenes atacaban a Morgana con sus mejores ataques, pero ella los repelía fácilmente con el movimiento de su guadaña. A medida que pasaba el tiempo los jóvenes comenzaban a sentir el cansancio debido al chacra utilizado en la batalla con la mujer que parecía que su energía nunca se acababa

- Creen que con esos ataques podrán dañarme- dice mirando a los jóvenes- la energía oscura que me han proporcionado mis amas no se compara con la de ustedes

- Deja de alardear- dice Temari quien junto a Kankuro la atacan, pero sus técnicas no surgen efecto, recibiendo el impacto de un ataque de Morgana y de paso atacando a los otros dejándolos sumamente heridos

- ¡Demonios!- dice Naruto tratando de levantarse- es mas fuerte de lo que creí... ¡Todos!... ¡están bien!- pregunta agitadamente

- Si... algo- dice Kankuro tratando de levantarse junto a Temari

- Tenemos que ser cuidadosos, nuestros ataques no surgen efecto, además tiene un gran chacra maligno a su alrededor- dice Sai ayudado por Naruto a levantarse

- Son peores que la peste- dice mirándolos como se tratan de levantar- los acabare de una buena vez para así buscar tranquila y de paso eliminar a todo quien vaya en contra de los ideales de mis amas- prepara el ataque. Los chicos no sabían que hacer, esto se veía mal- ¡Mueran!- dice Morgana pero su ataque se vio repelido por una muralla de arena y un ataque de fuego que la llevo al suelo- ¿Quien osa a atacarme de esta manera?- dice furiosa

- Vaya no sabia que había que dar explicaciones a lo obvio- dice Rosella tomando una espada que estaba en el suelo y atacando a Morgana, mientras que Gaara iba a socorrer a sus amigos heridos

- ¿Están bien?- pregunta ayudando a Temari quien fue la que recibió el mayor impacto

- Gaara... ¿dónde estabas?- pregunta Kankuro

- No es momento ahora de preguntas, vayan al castillo y que Sakura los cure, al parecer esto se a salido de nuestras manos...- dice Gaara mirando la pelea- ¡vayan!, yo los cubriré...- forma un muro de arena para proteger a los jóvenes hasta que pudieran llegar al castillo- ¡Naruto!... ¿qué haces aquí?, necesitas que te atiendan- dice al ver a su amigo a su lado caminando duramente

- Estas loco si crees que los dejare solos, además mi cuerpo se cura rápido- sonríe- y creo que Ro puede necesitar nuestra ayuda

La pelea de Rosella y Morgana se había tornado intensa ninguna hasta el momento había dañado a la otra

- ¡Vaya!, eres buena- dice a la defensiva- nadie había logrado tocarme hasta ahora

- Eso no me importa ¿Qué buscas?- dice Rosella atacando con la espada

- Busco al dragón de fuego, que guarda este lugar, lo necesito para mis amas, las malvadas hermanas, así que ¡ríndete!- le grita dándole una patada en el estomago

- Eres sirviente de esas brujas, no te la daré fácil y si quieres información del dragón de veras pasar sobre mi primero- dice Rosella levantándose dolorosamente

- Eres resistente...- dice Morgana- pero no sabes con quien te metes ¡niñita!- la va a atacar pero un nuevo muro de arena se interpone y una ventisca la lanza al suelo- ¡malditos!...- dice furiosa mirando a Gaara y a Naruto- matare primero a tus amigos que me han estorbado desde el comienzo y te dejarte a ti al final ya que veo que tienes información valiosa

- ¡No, alto!- grita Rosella desesperándose sintiendo algo calido en su pecho que se agitaba cada vez más- ¡váyanse!, esto es peligroso- a Gaara y Naruto

- Y dejarte aquí sola con esta demente- dice Naruto preparándose para luchar- ¡olvídalo!

- Ustedes mocosos inferiores no saben con quien juegan- dice Morgana mirándolos despectivamente

- Eso no lo sabremos hasta que ataques- dice Gaara confiado

- Me gusta cuando mis presas alardean, porque así sus suplicas son cantos para mi- Morgana junta poder en su guadaña- ¡Técnica mortal: oscuridad infinita!- ataca a los chicos, Gaara para protegerse a el y a Naruto forma un escudo de arena pero el ataque fue tan fuerte que ni siquiera pudo soportarlo lanzando a ambos contra una muralla, dejándolos aturdidos- bien ahora el golpe final... ¡muerte inf...! – algo la detiene- alto... ¿Qué es ese poder?...- mira para atrás y ve a una Rosella enojada con un color dorado a su alrededor

- Si quieres matarlos tendrás que pasar sobre… ¡mi!- dice desafiante- tócales un pelo y no saldrás viva de aquí- la mira enojada

- "¡Qué energía! ¡Qué poder!... lo quiero"- piensa Morgana mirando los brillantes destellos- ¿quieres luchar? ¿eh?... te aniquilare de un solo golpe

- Ven si realmente te crees capaz de tocarme- la ataca con un fuego diferente con un brillo más intenso y mas poderoso, que morgana apenas logra defenderse retrocediendo

- ¡Ro!... ten cuidado- dice Gaara preocupado tratando de levantarse

- Estoy bien, por algo soy la princesa de aquí- dice mirándolo- así que quédense ahí

- "Así que ella es Rosella, la única hija sobreviviente del rey Oritel... veamos como reaccionas con esto"- piensa Morgana- ¡Tormento de nieve!- ataca a Naruto y Gaara, haciéndolos chocar contra una pared dejándolos mal heridos

- No te metas con ellos...- dice Rosella furiosa comenzando a liberar una gran cantidad de energía- no te lo perdonare... nunca- la mira con odio

El ambiente en el campo de batalla se torno brillante y calido, a la espalda de la princesa la energía brillante comenzó a tomar forma borrosa con ojos brillantes que ilumino todo llamando la atención de todos que miraban fascinados la luz. Rosella enojada, forma con su mano una gran bola de energía y la lanzo a Morgana quien al caer al suelo comenzó a desvanecerse

- Esto no se quedara así...- dijo mientras se desvanecía mirando a la princesa con odio- un día me las pagaras…- se desvanece por completo

- ¿Qué esa gran cantidad de chacra?- pregunta Naruto mirando impresionado la escena, pero una voz oscura dentro de su interior le llama la atención

- **Ese poder… - dice el kyubi dentro de la mente del joven - … se me hace tan familiar… solo debe de pertenecer a el…- pega un gruñido**

- ¿Cómo? - dice Naruto al Kyubi en su mente

-** Ya lo sabrás… todo a su tiempo, niño- dice el Kyubi- solo te diré que esa chica es mas de lo que creen- riéndose macabramente**

- ¿A qué se referirá?- piensa inquieto, levantándose duramente siendo seguido por Gaara que miraba intrigado

La luz comienza a desaparecer y un gran rugido se escucho por toda la aldea, nadie podía creer lo que veían, hasta que la figura desapareció por completo, dejando a una Rosella mariada que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro y antes de caer fue sostenida por Gaara quien junto a Naruto se dirigen rápidamente al castillo por ayuda medica

Morgana aparece nuevamente en el lugar oscuro. Estaba herida, con quemaduras en todo el cuerpo, inclinándose ante sus amas

- Y bien ¿lo encontraste?- pregunta la de pelo largo

- Algo así…- dice Morgana mirando el suelo- tengo mis dudas

- ¿Dónde esta?- pregunta la de pelo corto- queremos su poder

- ¿Quien lo posee?- grita la del centro enojada

-No lo se, pero… Rosella, mi ama… la princesa sobreviviente de Dómino- dice Morgana- puede que sea ella

- ¡Rosella!- dice la del centro gritando

- Cálmate hermana... ya sabemos quien podría poseerlo- dice la de pelo largo

- Además sólo debemos buscar su punto débil y ella caerá ante nosotras y el… dragón también- dice la de pelo corto con desden

- No se preocupen mis amas… ya conozco su debilidad- dice Morgana esbozando una sonrisa, siendo observada muy atenta por las tres brujas

- ¡Maldita seas Dafne!- dicen a coro- ¡pero observa como tu hermana cae frente a nosotras, como tu lo hiciste hace años! ¡Jajajajajaaja!- se ríen macabramente- ¡Dómino observa como tu ultima esperanza perece frente a tus ojos!

**Háganme feliz con un clic XD**


	7. La traición

Hulis a todos!!!!

Si me demore de nuevo ¡!!!!

Ahora se empieza a poner fea la cosa para Rosella,

Pobresita sufre muxo (no es que quiera pero tiene k ser asi)

XD

Cuídense

Y grax por los reviews k me inspiran a seguir, aunk an sido

Poco igual, pero ninporta

Grax por leer

Y comentar también

**Capitulo 7: La traición **

Ya habían pasado algunas horas luego del incidente y Sakura se encontraba curando a sus amigos que fueron heridos en la batalla con Morgana

- Bien...- le dice a Temari- tus heridas ya están sanas y tu chacra reestablecido, solo debes descansar un poco y estarás como nueva- sonríe

- Gracias Sakura- dice Temari algo enojada por todo el daño que le ocasionó la mujer

- ¡Vamos hermana arriba ese animo!, ya tendrás la oportunidad de enfrentarla de nuevo- dice Kankuro tocándole el hombro a lo que la chica responde sonriendo

- Si, además el libro que estoy leyendo dice que estar feliz ayuda a que tus heridas se sanen más rápido- dice Sai siendo mirado extraño por los hermanos

- "Sai, nunca aprendes"- piensa Sakura mirando el libro de poemas que traía el chico en las manos, pero se vio interrumpida por un grito

- ¡Sakura- chan, Sakura-chan!- grita Naruto entrando a la habitación rápidamente- ¡tienes que venir, es urgente!

- ¡Ya voy!- Sakura corre siguiendo a Naruto, que llega a una habitación en donde se encontraba Gaara apoyado en un muro mirando a una Rosella que estaba acostada en una cama desmayada- ¿Qué le paso?- pregunta examinándola

- Se desmayo luego de haber liberado una gran cantidad de chacra en la pelea con esa mujer- dice Gaara siendo observado por Sakura

- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Sakura intrigada

- A que el resplandor que vimos hace poco… lo produjo Ro- dice Naruto apoyando a su amigo- aunque...- pone expresión de duda

- ¡Dilo ya!- dice Sakura impaciente

- Aquella forma que tomo me preocupa- dice Naruto mirando a Rosella

- ¿Te refieres a la forma extraña?- dice Gaara

- Exacto, sentí otra presencia a su alrededor… como la de un biju, pero no estoy muy seguro…- dice Naruto siendo observado por ambos y ocultando lo que el Kyubi le dijo

- Forma brillante...- dice Sakura- acaso ella...no, no puede ser... su último portador, lo oculto lejos de Dómino para que las brujas nunca lo encontraran- dice analizando

- Es incierto... no tenemos pruebas ya que ella de por si controla el fuego, puede hacer lo que quiera con el- dice Gaara con una mano en el mentón pensativo- pero si fuera así...

- ¿Están hablando del dragón que la abuela Tsunade nos contó antes de venir hasta aquí?- pregunta Naruto acordándose

- Si... aunque estuve buscando información sobre el, antes de venir- dice Sakura terminando de reestablecer el chacra de la joven

- Y ¿qué encontraste?- pregunta Gaara interesado

- El dragón de fuego pertenece a la mitología de Dómino, no se considera un Biju debido a las diferencias que posee con los otros, ya que éste sólo puede convivir en un cuerpo de alguien de la familia gobernante- dice Sakura

- Una línea de sangre- dice Gaara, recordando lo que le dijo Rosella en la cueva- "sólo ellos puede proteger la aldea, o sea..."- piensa

- Exacto- dice Sakura- los ancestros de aquí, utilizaban el dragón como protección de la aldea y sólo su portador puede ocupar el titulo de Tsumikage

- Ah...- dice Naruto

- No sabemos con certeza que es lo que en realidad paso ahí - dice Sakura- así que no le digan nada de esto a Ro cuando despierte, se puede exaltar, ahora me voy, tengo que seguir ayudando a los heridos- se va

- ¡Espera Sakura-chan!, yo también voy- dice Naruto siguiéndola

Gaara se queda en la habitación junto a la joven, recordando los hechos acontecidos en las últimas horas.

- "Esto es extraño, aquella mujer debió habernos matado pero se detuvo al ver el chacra de Ro... ¿Se dio cuenta a lo mejor, de la fuente de donde provenía tanta energía?, no creo... pero"- piensa Gaara analizando la situación- "su hermana escondió el dragón fuera de Dómino para impedir que las brujas lo obtuvieran"- recuerda lo que dice Sakura- "mi hermana me salvo de las brujas llevándome lejos de aquí"- recuerda lo que dice Rosella- "¡Alto!..."- piensa Gaara- "si su hermana la salvo sólo a ella, debió de haber tenido un propósito aparte del cariño... un escondite en el que nadie supiera en donde estaba... ¡lo oculto dentro de ella!... ya que solo las mujeres de esa línea de sangre pueden llevarlo... Dafne sabia que iba a morir así que vio la oportunidad de salvar a su hermana y al dragón introduciéndolo en el cuerpo de ella y sacándolos del país lo antes posible, antes que las brujas se dieran cuenta en donde estaba... eso es"- piensa ordenando los sucesos- "pero si es así, esta chica esta en grave peligro, porque la mujer se dio cuenta de su fuente... habrá que ser precavidos de ahora en adelante, o sino... morirá"- la mira preocupado, pero la chica de la nada empieza a agitarse y a gritar desesperada, Gaara no sabia que hacer así que la toma de entre los hombros y empieza a gritar su nombre para que reaccione

En su sueño Rosella se encontraba vagando en una especie de bosque brillante, ella miraba alegremente tan bello paisaje, pero su vista se poso en un claro, donde había una mujer de largos cabellos rubios, que le sonreía con los brazos abiertos. Al ir acercándose poco a poco, se dio cuenta que la mujer que estaba ahí era su hermana que comenzó a girar entorno a ella tocándole el rostro, su cabello y al final sus manos, se les veía tan felices, pero de la nada todo se torna oscuro, apareciendo tres siluetas que se acercaban. Rosella miro asustada a Dafne quien solo le dice "¡Huye!" y se desvanece, Rosella al oír esto, comienza a correr rápidamente sin rumbo a través de la oscuridad gritando ayuda, pero algo hace que se tropiece y se ve rodeada por las tres figuras quienes se acercan gritando y riendo. Rosella siente su interior quemarse y aparece un gran figura dorada, donde las brujas lo toman arrancándolo de su lado y haciendo que éste ataque a la joven incinerándola

- ¡Noooooo!, ¡deténganse! ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡me quema!- grita desesperadamente Rosella moviéndose de un lado a otro en la cama- ¡ayuda!, ¡me quema!- comienza a llorar

- ¡Ro! ¡Escucha!... solo estas soñando- dice Gaara sin saber que hacer sosteniéndola de los hombros fuertemente- ¡Ro, reacciona!

- ¡Nooo! ¡Basta, por favor! ¡Aléjense de mí, aléjense!- sigue diciendo Ro entre sueños- ¡Que alguien me ayude, por favor, me quema, me quema! ¡Ahhhhhhh!

- ¡Ro tranquilízate!- dice Gaara aun sosteniéndola, pero de la nada la chica se levanta, lanzándole una onda dorada, dejándolo en el suelo algo aturdido- "que poder... no puede ser, ni mi arena logro absorber el impacto"- piensa el joven levantándose duramente del suelo

- ¿Qué paso?- dice la joven aturdida, sentándose y agarrándose la cabeza- ¿Qué me sucedió?... yo estaba en una...- se levanta de la cama, pero un mareo hace que casi caía, pero es afirmada por Gaara quien la toma en brazos y pone de nuevo en la cama tapándola

- No es bueno que hagas fuerza, luego de haber gastado casi todo tu chacra- dice Gaara tocándole la frente

- Lo se... pero- se acuerda y se levanta rápidamente- esa mujer ¿dónde esta? ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

- Tranquila- dice el joven acostándola otra vez- se fue, ya que no pudo contigo, fue una pelea increíble- dice Gaara- "no puedo decirle la verdad o se trastornará"- piensa mirándola fijo

- Bien...-sonríe- ¿y los demás?- pregunta, ya que estaba preocupada por los otros

- Ellos están bien, Sakura los curo y ahora deben estar descansando para reponer fuerzas para la fiesta de mañana- le dice el joven- tu deberías hacer lo mismo, gastaste toda tu energía en salvarnos a nosotros y a tu aldea

- Eso haré...-dice mirándolo- eh... sobre lo que ocurrió en la cueva- dice Ro sonrojada

- ¿Qué pasa con eso?- dice Gaara levantándole el rostro a la joven para que lo mirara- ¿no me digas que no te gustó?

- No es eso- dice la joven apartando la mirada- ya que sino me hubiera gustado no hubiera seguido, ¿no?- dice mirándolo decidida- a lo que me refiero, es ¿qué es lo que realmente sientes por mi?- dice sonrojada

- Esto...- le da un tierno beso en los labios que fue correspondido por la joven- ¿quieres otra demostración?, ya que estoy dispuesto a dártela- la mira picaramente mientras juega con su nariz

- No, con esto es suficiente... por ahora- lo mira de la misma manera- bien, creo que descansare un poco, para recuperarme, si ves a los demás mándales cariños...- bosteza y cierra los ojos, pero siente como unos fuertes brazos la envuelven en un abrazo y una armoniosa respiración se posa en su cuello, al darse vuelta, ve a Gaara que la miraba tiernamente- ¿qué haces?, nos verán...- dice la joven

- ¿Qué tiene?, sólo estoy cuidándote hasta que te duermas, ya que se que te levantaras para ir a ayudar y eso te hará mal- dice el Gaara sonriendo por la expresión de la princesa- así que duérmete, yo velare tu sueño y cuidare de ti un rato- le da un beso en la frente

- Esta bien...- cierra los ojos quedándose profundamente dormida con el joven que la miraba tiernamente

Al pasar una hora, Gaara decide que ya era tiempo de irse para encontrarse con los demás y así no levantar sospechas, era muy pronto para que supieran su romance con la joven, excepto su hermana quien ya lo había notado, así que se levanto de la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertar a la chica que dormía apaciblemente en la cama y antes de salir de la habitación la arropa cuidadosamente y le roba otro beso. A la salida se dirige en donde estaban sus amigos y hermanos

- Gaara ¿dónde estabas?- pregunta Naruto acercándose- te estábamos buscando

- Estaba viendo si Ro se sentía bien...- dice el joven sin expresión alguna

- ¿Y cómo esta?- pregunta Sakura preocupada

- Esta bien, ahora esta descansando... a por cierto les mando cariños- dice el joven siendo mirado atentamente por Temari, quien le sonríe picaramente

- Oigan, chicos... ¿saben si va la celebración de mañana?, lo pregunto por lo que ha ocurrido- dice Kankuro

- Según lo que me dijo el Rey Oritel, aquello que ha pasado no afecta en nada en las fiestas de mañana- dice Sai

- ¿O sea que la fiesta va si o si?- dice Naruto, a lo que Sai asiente sonriendo- ¡bien!, podré comer rico mañana- dice feliz imaginándose todos los tipos de comida que habrían

- Bien, me iré a descansar- dice Gaara caminando a su habitación- adiós- levanta la mano

- Deberíamos hacer lo mismo, estamos cansados y necesitamos reponer fuerzas para mañana- dice Sakura- así que buenas noches a todos- también camina rumbo a su habitación siendo imitada por los otros

Rosella se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación cuando dos personas irrumpen gritando

- ¡Sensei, sensei!- grita Yahiko lanzándose a la cama para despertar a su maestra

- ¡Es urgente! ¡Arriba!- dice Konan haciendo lo mismo

- ¿Qué pasa niños? ¿Por qué esos gritos?- dice Rosella rascándose los ojos pesadamente- no ven que estoy cansada y quiero dormir

- Lo sabemos, pero nos obligaron a llamarte- dice Yahiko mirando preocupado

- Tienes que apresurarte- dice Konan saltando

- Pero ¿qué ocurre?- pregunta Rosella

- ¡Hay junta urgente! ¡Te necesitan!- dice Konan

- El consejo quiere verte ¡ya!- grita Yahiko desesperado

- Esta bien, ya voy...- se levanta pesadamente y se dispone a caminar rumbo al auditorio- "odio a esos ancianos, siempre hacen lo que quieren..."- piensa Rosella caminando lo mas rápido que podía

En el auditorio se encontraban tres ancianos hablando con Oritel, quien los miraba suplicante

- ¡No pueden hacer esto!- dice Oritel sorprendido- es todo lo que me queda, es la esperanza del pueblo...y...

- Ha faltado a las reglas que le impusimos- dice Shomei, el más anciano y líder

- Traiciono a su aldea y a su gente, revelando el secreto del dragón de fuego a extraños- dice Dayu, quien se encontraba a la derecha del Shomei

- Debe irse, ella no merece el titulo de Tsumikage ni tampoco merece estar en la mesa de los kages- dice golpeando la mesa Eizo, que se encontraba a la izquierda

- Debe de haber un error...- dice Oritel sin poder creer lo que el consejo decía- Rosella sabe bien las reglas, ella jamás nos traicionaría revelando tan importante secreto

- Nuestro informante nos dijo que escucho a nuestros invitados hablar sobre el dragón- dice Shomei apoyando su cabeza en sus manos- ninguno de ellos podría haberlo sabido, debido a que los pocos que lo sabían están muertos

- Pero deben de haberlo escuchado de alguien mas, mi hija seria incapaz de...- dice Oritel desesperado, pero es interrumpido

- ¡Silencio!- dice Shomei- las pruebas son claras, Rosella deberá irse de Dómino, ya buscaremos a alguien adecuado para el puesto de Tsumikage, no queremos a una traidora en un puesto tan importante ¡y punto!- dice el líder cerrando el tema. Oritel sólo guarda silencio muy triste, lo único que le quedaba a su lado, su hija menor, la única que lo mantenía con vida ya que su esposa y Dafne se fueron para siempre, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la puerta que se abrió lentamente, dejando entrar a una Rosella con mirada seria

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi, honorable consejo?- dice Rosella guardando compostura, ya que no los soportaba

- ¿Cómo osas saludarnos así luego de los que has hecho?- dice Eizo enojado

- No entiendo a lo que se refieren...- pregunta la princesa confundida, tratando de calmarse

- Tu ya no tomaras el poder, nos traicionaste y como castigo te iras de aquí- dice Dayu

- ¿Cómo?- dice Rosella sorprendida

- Así es- dice Shomei levantándose de su asiento- ¡¡tú, Rosella Marie Montoya Fiore, estas desterrada de Dómino para siempre...!!- grita mirando a la joven que se quedo pasmada

- Pero... ¿por qué?- pregunta Rosella sin entender aún- ¿Qué he hecho para que me hagan esto?

- Y preguntas aún- dice Eizo- por tu culpa todos saben sobre el dragón, les hablaste de el a pesar de todo lo que te dijimos ¡eres una traidora!- la apunta

- ¡Yo no he dicho nada del dragón!, ustedes lo hacen para librarse de mi- dice amenazadoramente Rosella con ira en su interior- quieren tomar el poder... eso es, lo quieren para ustedes... ¡malditos!

- ¡Basta!- dice Shomei- ¡Oritel!, por favor calma a esta niña, enséñale modales ¿quieres?

- ¡Padre!... diles algo, por favor, nos alejaran de nuevo ¿qué dirán mi madre y mi hermana?- dice suplicante la joven- ¿permitirás que me saquen de mi aldea así por así?

- ¡Rosella, cállate...!- dice Oritel levantando la voz

- Pero...- dice Rosella sin creer que su padre no la apoye

- Mañana estarás en la celebración para no levantar sospechas, tu deber es mantener compostura, te iras al siguiente día... al amanecer- dice Shomei- ¡ahora lárgate no quiero verte la cara!- Rosella se da vuelta para salir y se detiene para mirar a su padre, quien solo corre su mirada, pero antes de salir

- ¡Disfruta tu ultimo día aquí, ya que no volverás jamás!- dice Eizo riéndose, la joven sólo aprieta los puños y sale de la habitación con un portazo

Rosella caminaba rápidamente a su habitación con una mezcla de ira e incertidumbre en su interior, lo único que quería era no encontrarse con nadie, ni menos con él, quien conocía y leía su mirada, no quería que supiera lo que le había pasado, era muy doloroso saber como tu mas grande sueño se derrumbaba delante de tus ojos y lo peor que los destruyan tan cruelmente. Al llegar a su habitación, cierra la puerta lentamente y se apoya en ella

- Lo siento hermana... te falle...- dice dejando escapar algunas lagrimas de sus ojos- madre... perdóname...- cae al suelo apoyada en la puerta

- Sensei ¿qué te sucede?- dice Konan preocupada y arrodillándose

- ¿Por qué lloras?- dice Yahiko arrodillándose también

- Niños... yo...- los mira pero se quebró en llanto y no pudo decirles nada, toda esa rabia y tristeza que contuvo en la corta reunión salía de una manera desconsolante. Los niños estaban preocupados ya que nunca la habían visto así, tan vulnerable, ya que ella se caracterizaba por ser una persona fuerte y de carácter, pero también amable y cooperadora que daría la vida por sus seres queridos si así lo deseara.

Al cabo de un buen rato la joven se calmo limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos con sus manos

- ¿Estas mejor?- dice Konan tocándole el pelo y sonriendo

- Vamos, Sensei dinos ¿qué te pasa?-dice Yahiko tomándole la mano

- Me desterraron...- dice Rosella apretando los puños, los niños se quedaron callados por tan grave confesión

- Pero...- dice Konan- ¿por qué?, si tú eres la que salvo este lugar, no pueden hacerte esto- grita

- Ya lo hicieron, así que mañana es mi último día aquí... en mi aldea... en mi hogar- dice Rosella mirando al horizonte sin expresión

- ¿Y dónde iras?- pregunta Yahiko, que estaba en shock

- Volveré a la aldea de la cascada con mis tutores, es lo mejor... creo- dice la joven cerrando los ojos- ustedes se quedaran aquí en Dómino...

- ¡No!- dice Konan alzando la voz- nosotros nos vamos contigo- Rosella la mira sorprendida por tales palabras

- Además, tu nos cuidaste y entrenaste cuando nuestros padres murieron, no te dejaremos sola, te lo debemos- dice Yahiko apoyando a Konan- ¡somos un equipo y nos apoyamos en las buenas y en las malas!

- ¡Si!- grita Konan

- Niños... -los abraza- no se que haría sin ustedes...- les dice recostándose en la cama en donde ambos niños la acompañan quedándose profundamente dormidos, la joven los mira tiernamente- "mi dilema comienza mañana"- mira el techo y llora calladamente para no despertar a sus alumnos- ¿Cómo reaccionare mañana? ¿Cómo le veré el rostro?"

**Háganme feliz con un clic XD**


	8. La sorpresa

Hulis a todos!!!!

Ahora si k me demore

Se me a cortado el tiempo últimamente XD

Grax

Por comentar

Xellas me alegra k volviera

Besos cuidensen

Y dejen reviews

Por fis!!!!!!

**Capitulo 8: La sorpresa**

Era una maravillosa mañana en Dómino, sus pobladores despertaron con la mayor alegría celebrando con canciones y bailes su retorno luego de tantos años de sufrimiento. La única que no gozaba tan importante celebración, era su ex princesa, Rosella quien yacía en su cama sola, aún con lágrimas ya que seria su último día en su aldea, en su hogar al que tanto amaba, quizás en algunos meses antes de volver a Dómino no le hubiera importado, pero luego de conocer a tanta gente amable, su cultura y orígenes todo había cambiado, en su corazón solo deseaba que todo fuera un sueño, pero no lo era y ella lo sabia muy bien. En eso la puerta se abre bruscamente dejando entrar a una sonriente Temari y Sakura que se lanzan a la cama

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ro!- dicen ambas a coro, pero al ver la expresión de la joven callaron al instante

- Ro ¿Te sucede algo?- pregunta Sakura sentándose a su lado

- No, no es nada...sólo no dormí bien- dice tratando de sonreír

- Estuviste llorando ¿verdad?- dice Temari mirando los ojos hinchados de la joven, quien corre la mirada

- No, no es lo que parece- Rosella se tapa la cara con su cabello

- No nos mientas, sabemos que no estas bien- dice Sakura tocando su hombro- por ello queremos ayudarte, entenderte

- Ustedes no entenderán... es algo muy duro- Rosella se levanta de la cama y se apoya en la ventana

- Claro que no entenderemos, si no nos dices que es lo que te pasa- dice Temari enfrentándola- somos tus amigas ¿recuerdas?, tenemos que apoyarte y ayudarte aunque sea a la mala

- Es cierto- dice Sakura- ¿o es que acaso no nos consideras tus amigas?

- No es eso, ustedes han sido muy buenas conmigo a pesar del poco tiempo que hemos estado juntas- dice Rosella mirándolas- pero entiendan... esto es algo muy doloroso- le corren algunas lágrimas

- Por eso- dice Sakura acercándose a la joven

- Dinos, por favor...- dice Temari tocándole el hombro- queremos ayudarte y también darte ánimos- sonríe

- Aparte... para eso están las amigas ¿verdad Ro?- Sakura también sonríe, dándole fuerzas para que Rosella pueda desahogarse

- Anoche...-comienza a hablar Rosella mirando hacia el paisaje para relajarse- hubo una reunión con el consejo... ahí... a mi... me...- cierra los ojos- me... desterraron de Dómino... para siempre- aprieta los puños recordando los hechos

- ¡Qué!- dice Temari y Sakura sin poder creer lo que oían

- ¿Es una broma cierto?- dice Temari en Shock

- Ojala lo fuera...- dice Rosella suspirando, tratando de ahogar su llanto- quisiera que todo fuera un sueño- le caen las lágrimas de dolor

- Esto es terrible, debemos decirle a los otros para que te ayuden- dice Sakura levantándose y caminando a la salida

- ¡No!- dice Rosella cerrándole el paso a Sakura- esto no puede saberlo nadie mas que nosotras... júrenme que no se lo dirán a nadie o estaré en mas problemas que de los de ahora- dice tomando la manos de ambas y mirándolas- ¡júrenlo!

- ...- ambas chicas la miran y asienten- lo juramos...

- Gracias chicas, gracias- dice abrazándolas- gracias por entender- llora con mas intensidad

- Ven, desahógate- dice Temari poniendo a Rosella en su regazo

- Si, amiga desahógate... lo necesitas- dice Sakura acariciando su cabello- además, hoy es un día especial ¿recuerdas? - Rosella mira sin entender

- ¡Tu cumpleaños! y no quisimos estar fuera, además de que haremos que este día sea el… ¡mejor de tu vida!- le sonríen haciendo que la joven sonriera también

- Así que... ¡arriba ese ánimo!- dice Sakura

- Vístete, te veremos en el patio del castillo en una hora- dice Temari que se levanta junto y salen de la habitación dejando a una Rosella contenta

- Quizás no sea tan malo...- dice en voz alta la joven- "gracias chicas, gracias por darme este bonito día, aunque sea el ultimo"- piensa dirigiéndose al baño al ducharse con agua tibia, luego se va a vestir en donde se pone un short de mezclilla con unas botas negra bajas y una blusa blanca ajustada que dejaba entre ver el ombligo. Al dirigirse al espejo para arreglarse el cabello, nota sus ojos, aun estaban hinchados debido al llanto, así que decide poner un poco de maquillaje para disimularlo y tomo su cabello en una cola baja al lado izquierdo dejando alguno de sus rubios y rojos mechones en su rostro. Al salir de su habitación se encontró con un sirviente, que le dice que los trajes y vestidos de los jóvenes y ella estaban listos, así que debía de estar a las cuatro de la tarde ya que se le harían los últimos toques antes de la fiesta, Rosella escucho y le dijo que así seria. Luego de ese inconveniente se dirigió fugaz al patio del castillo en donde todos la estaban esperando

- Ya era hora- dice Naruto- creíamos que no vendrías

- Lo siento, me avisaron que los vestidos y los trajes están listos, y que deben de probárselo para hacer los últimos toques a las 4 de la tarde- dice Ro informando y excusándose

- Bien, entonces no perdamos el tiempo- dice Temari acercándose con una venda a la joven

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunta al ver la venda y como se la ponía en sus ojos

- Es una sorpresa- dice Sakura ayudando a Temari

- ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?- dice Rosella sin ver y moviendo los brazos para no chocar

- Nada, nosotros te guiaremos a tu sorpresa- dice Sakura sonriente

- Pero me voy a caer- dice Rosella infantilmente por no poder ver y comienza a saltar como niña pequeña

- De eso no te preocupes- Temari toma la mano de Gaara y la pone junto a la de Ro quien se sonroja por el contacto- Gaara te guiara hasta que lleguemos- dice sonriendo picaramente y pegándole un codazo a su hermano que la miraba avergonzado

- Eh... si...-dice Gaara, en donde todos lo miraron algo extraño

- ¡Ahora, vamos!- dice Temari caminando siendo seguida por los otros

Temari los guía a través de un camino en subida con una vista espectacular. En el se veían los bastos e inmensos bosque de Dómino con algunos de sus ríos. Rosella por otra parte caminaba a tropiezos, Gaara decidió que lo mejor era que ella caminase adelante de el y el la conduciría por detrás afirmado de su cintura. La joven iba roja, ya que sentía la respiración del joven en su cuello y de ves en cuando le susurraba cosas haciendo que se estremeciera, pero en eso le dice

- Cuando volvamos al castillo...-dice en su oído sensualmente- hay dos regalos que te esperan en tu habitación- le da un beso en el cuello, Rosella queda inmóvil por un tiempo debido al contacto, pero un pequeño empujón hace que reaccione y sigua caminando

- ¡Llegamos!- dice Sakura, todos al ver lo que había en la colina los dejo callados, excepto Rosella que no veía nada- no digan nada aún chicos hasta que la cumpleañera lo vea- les guiña un ojo a los otros

- Bien Ro, te sacare el pañuelo, pero mi hermano te tapara los ojos por un momento para que no veas- dice Temari sacando el pañuelo de los ojos de la joven que esperaba impaciente lo que le tenían preparado, pero tuvo que esperar un poco, ya que tuvo que subir una cuesta no tan empinada- listo, cuando diga ¡3!, Gaara te destapara los ojos y veras tu sorpresa- dijo Temari emocionada, en donde ambos jóvenes asienten- listos… ¡1, 2,…3!- dice, en eso momento Gaara quita sus manos de la joven y…

- ¡Sorpresa!- dicen todos los jóvenes, mostrándole la colina. Rosella mira hacia la colina y ve un mantel azul lleno de comida y algunos paquetes, había globos decorando el árbol que además le daba sombra, mientras una calida brisa avivaba aquel lugar

- Es hermoso…- dice- ¡gracias chicos, son los mejores!- les da un abrazo a todos

- Ahora pasemos a sentarnos para que comamos y abras tus regalos- dice Sakura

- Pero…- dice Ro, algo nerviosa y feliz por todo- yo…

- Tranquila- dice Temari- esto es algo que quisimos hacer por nosotros mismos- le sonríe y la lleva para que sentara al medio de todos

La mini fiesta y comida que le hicieron los chicos a Rosella la tenia emocionada, disfrutaba al máximo cada conversación, cada detalle y bromas que hacían sus amigos, hasta la tonterías que hacia Naruto sacando de quicio a Sakura golpeándolo para que se comportara, todo esto era guardado en sus recuerdos, que atesoraría como los mas importante y hermosos. Estuvieron así por un buen rato, hasta que llego la hora de abrir los presentes que cada uno de los chicos le habían comprado con mucho cariño

- Bien por quien parto- dice Rosella mirando a los jóvenes

- Por el mió- dice Naruto levantando la mano como niño pequeño- por el mió, por favor- le muestra el regalo entusiasmado

- Esta bien- dice Ro sonriendo y tomando el regalo de Naruto- veamos- dice abriendo el regalo- ¡un osito de peluche!, ¡que lindo!, gracias Naruto, esta muy bello- le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el joven se sonroje un poco y se rasque la cabeza nervioso- ¿Quién sigue?- dice

- Yo, yo- dice Temari entregándole el regalo y dándole un abrazo a Ro

- Vamos a ver…- dice la princesa abriendo el regalo. En el había una cajita que al abrirla, había un perfume con olor a violeta muy suave y rico al olfato- me encanta, lo usare para la fiesta de esta noche- dice la joven sonriéndole a Temari quien corresponde asintiendo

- Toma- dice Sai, pasándole su regalo a Ro con su típica sonrisa. Rosella abre el regalo y ve una pintura de ella jugueteando en el agua cuando estaba en la cascada, era increíble, pareciera como si le hubieran sacado una foto, era imposible pensar que era una pintura común y corriente

- ¡Vaya, te luciste!, gracias Sai la pondré en mi cuarto, en un lugar especial- Ro le da un beso en la mejilla donde el joven solo le sonríe

- Aquí tienes el mió- dice Sakura pasándole un pequeño paquete, que al abrirlo habían un par de aros hermosos, en donde caían unas tiras que brillaban a la luz, al comienzo de estos había una piedra plateada que contrastaba con el aro en si, era muy llamativo- Gracias Sakura, también los usare esta noche- Sakura solo le sonríe y Ro la abraza

- Ahora el mió- dice Kankuro dándole un paquete. Rosella lo abrió rápidamente por la emoción y al ver dentro de este quedo fascinada, una pequeña marioneta de ella se asomaba y cuando la tomo la abrazo fuertemente- ¡gracias!- dice dándole un beso también en la mejilla- nunca había tenido una muñera- le sonríe

- Que bueno que te haya gustado- dice nervioso

- Gracias chicos- dice a todos- esto no lo olvidare, cuidare mucho estos presentes- sonríe

- Mi regalo- dice Gaara de la nada, llamando la atención de todos- prefiero dártelo personalmente en el castillo- mira a la chica que se pone un poco nerviosa

- ¿Por que?- dice Naruto mirando a su amigo- yo también quiero ver tu regalo- dice infantilmente

- Naruto…- dice Sakura- si Gaara-san lo quiere así, no podemos hacer nada- le dice a su amigo quien estaba poniendo cara de borreguito

- Además- dice Temari- igual lo vamos a ver- sonríe burlonamente- ¿verdad? Gaara- el chico solo corre la mirada

- ¡Que bien!- dice Naruto feliz- me muero por saber que será- todos se ríen, excepto Gaara que solo lo mira algo sonrojado

- ¡Hora de fotos!- dice Temari sacando una cámara. Todos se pusieron para la foto grupal y la de a dos, en donde cada cual se saco uno foto con alguien, Temari le suplico a Gaara que se sacara una foto con Ro, hasta que lo consiguió, salían con el bello paisaje de fondo y ellos dos bien abrazados y sonriendo. Así se les paso la tarde, sacándose fotos y haciendo tonterías, hasta que llego la hora de retornar al castillo para lo que seria la fiesta y arreglarse para tan importante celebración.

**Háganme feliz con un clic XD**


	9. El baile de la princesa

Hulis a todos!

Primero que nada pedir disculpas por la demora

Se me hizo complicada esta semana, nos sacaron el jugo como se dice XD

Quiero agradecer a Xellas, a Light y a lamoco13 por ayudarme en estos capitulos

Y también a todos

Los k me han apoyado

Y me han dejado reviews

Me gustaría también si es posible

Que me dieran apreciaciones e ideas,

Para saber k les gustaría ver

Gracias por todo

Y esto es para ustedes

Xellas el capitulo k me ayudaste sera el 10

Ya que hay una sorpresa

Besos

Para todos

Y cuidensen

Grax por leer y por los comentarios

**Capitulo 9: El baile de la princesa**

Cada cual volvió a su habitación esperando al sastre que les traería su tan añorado traje de noche. Rosella estaba en su cuarto ordenando algunas cosas para lo que seria su última noche en el castillo, cuando siente la presencia de alguien haciendo que se ponga en guardia

- ¿Quien es?- dice, pero al mirar a la persona que estaba ahí, se relaja- ah... eres tu, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine a darte tu presente- dice Gaara caminando hasta ella

- ...- Rosella lo mira y se sienta en la cama- ven- le hace una señal para que se siente con ella

- Ro... yo te quería dar esto- dice el joven entregándole una cajita que Rosella abre. Dentro de ella había un anillo de oro con un gravado que brillaba a contra luz

- Es hermoso...- dice mirándolo y dirigiéndole una sonrisa al joven que la miraba algo sonrojado- gracias... Gaara

- Me alegro que te guste- dice mirándola- tiene un grabado en ella, pero no lo leas todavía, yo te diré cuando sea el momento- la mira

- Bien... esperare- dice Rosella levantándose de la cama, siendo seguida por Gaara- yo también te quería dar algo- de un cajón que estaba en su tocador, saca un pequeño joyero, en donde al abrirlo había una cadena en forma de corazón y se la entrega a Gaara

- ¿Para mi?- dice mirándola, pero su vista se enfoca en un pequeño gravado que dice el nombre de la joven en cursiva- pero esto es tuyo... yo no podría- dice devolviéndola

- Esta cadena es muy especial para mi- dice la joven tomándole la mano- ya que es el único recuerdo que me dejo mi hermana antes de morir... lee lo que dice atrás de la cadena- Ro se la muestra y el joven comienza a leer

- "Juntas por siempre en Dómino, tu hermana que te ama. Dafne"- termina de leer la letra escrita en cursiva muy pequeña- pero aun así... yo no podría... es de tu hermana, su único recuerdo- dice afligido

- Tranquilo, es tuya... además es lo único que puedo darte para que me recuerdes cuando nos separemos... acéptala, por favor- dice con cara de suplica

- Esta bien- dice el joven tomando la cadena y guardándola

- Ella te cuidara y te guiara hasta mi, tenlo por seguro- le dice sonriendo la joven, pero al darse vuelta siente dos brazos la abrazan posesivamente y siente varios besos en el cuello- ¿qué haces?, alguien podría entrar

- Dándote tu segundo regalo- dice sensualmente y poniéndose en frente la chica, dándole un apasionado beso en los labios, que son correspondidos por la joven, quien lentamente es acorralada en la muralla y acercada al cuerpo del joven que recorría cada línea de su escultural figura con sus manos, haciendo que pequeños gemidos salieran de la boca de la joven, que eran acallados por la boca de él. Estuvieron así varios minutos pero un ruido en la puerta hizo que se separaran

- ¿Quien?- dice Rosella nerviosa, sosteniendo las manos de Gaara

- Soy yo, mi señora, la costurera, vengo a realizar los últimos toques de su vestido- dice la señora- ¿puedo entrar?

- Espere un poco- dice Rosella a la costurera- debes irte, nos vemos en la fiesta- le susurra a Gaara

- Esta bien- dice, pero antes de desaparecer en el torbellino de arena le da un tierno beso

- Ahora si puede entrar- dice Rosella arreglándose rápidamente y abriendo la puerta a la señora que se inclina, dejando todos sus utensilios en la mesa

- Bien, comencemos...- dice sacando una huincha y algo de tela

Ya en la noche, todo el castillo se encontraba iluminado y con una gran orquesta tocando música para los invitados. En el había gente importante y de renombre que representaba a cada clan que en aquella aldea había, pero sin duda los mas importantes para aquellos eran los extranjeros que venían de las aldeas vecinas para volver a formar las alianzas que algún tiempo habían

- Ro se esta tardando bastante ¿no?- dice Sakura mirando para todos lados. Vestía un vestido color magenta de tiras, que llegaba hasta la rodilla en vuelitos, era adornado con lentejuelas que formaban varias flores brillantes, tenía una tela brillante y ajustada que marcaba su figura. Su cabello corto estaba ondulado y tomado por una diadema

- Tranquila Sakura, ya vendrá- dice Temari golpeando su hombro. Ella vestía un vestido con una tira en su hombro izquierdo, de color plateado hasta su cintura con una larga que caía hasta la rodilla derecha y lo demás de un verde hoja brillante, se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Llevaba la mitad de su cabello suelto y liso, mientras que la otra mitad era ondulada sostenida con un pinche plateado y brillante

- Además, es su noche, deben aun estar esperando a que termine con sus arreglos- dice Naruto con un traje negro y corbata roja, su cabello rubio estaba desordenado pareciéndose a Yondaime

- Ustedes también se ven bien- dice Temari mirando a los chicos

- No hay duda de que Ro tiene buen gusto- dice Kankuro con su traje negro y corbata café

- Al parecer van a empezar- dice Gaara mirando al comienzo de la escalera en donde se encontraba Oritel llamando la atención de todos con el sonido de su copa

Rosella se encontraba en su habitación terminando de afinar los últimos detalles para la fiesta

- "Mi última noche aquí"- mira el espejo que reflejaba su bolso pequeño y dos armas sai- "me iré como llegue, no necesito nada mas"- dice determinada- "pero aun así no dejo de sentir nostalgia"- toma el anillo que le dio Gaara entre sus manos y lo aprieta tratando de contener sus lagrimas, luego lo pone en una cadena que ademas tenia una pieza en forma de luna brillante y se los cuelga en su cuello- "Aelitha, si tu estuvieras aquí ¿dejarias que esto pasara?... ¿me cuidaras… como lo prometiste, aquel día…?"- cierra los ojos tratando apartar recuerdos dolorosos

Toc-Toc

- ¿Si?- dice la princesa mirando hacia la puerta, despejando sus preguntas

- Ya es hora mi lady, debe ir a la fiesta... la están esperando sus invitados- dice un sirviente

- Bien- se levanta y sale de la habitación siendo seguida del sirviente, que le indica que debe esperar frente de una gran cortina roja con toques dorados a que la llamen- "comienza la mentira"- piensa seriamente apretando sus puños

- Amigos míos, para mi es un verdadero agrado tenerlos aquí nuevamente celebrando el regreso de Domino, luego de un largo periodo de oscuridad y lo mas importante aún tener a nuestros vecinos que muy amables vinieron a acompañarnos en tan bonita velada- dice Oritel levantando su copa y mirando a sus invitados- pero también, es un agrado volver a tener de vuelta en nuestra querida aldea a mi bella hija menor, que gracias a sus poderes y aliados pudieron derrocar a las brujas y traer de nuevo paz a Dómino- dirige su mirada a la cima de la escalera- dejo con ustedes a la princesa Rosella Marie Montoya Fiore, que además celebramos su décimo octavo cumpleaños - comienzan a sonar unas trompeta y a abrirse la gran cortina roja, dejando ver a una radiante Rosella que caminaba con paso ligero y una sonrisa, dejando a todos los presentes anonadados

- Gracias padre- dice la joven poniéndose a su lado- para mi también es un verdadero honor estar aquí presente junto a ustedes amigos, pero, por favor… siéntanse cómodos y ¡celebremos!- sonríe y comienza a bajar la escalera dirigiéndose a donde estaban sus amigos pero sin antes saludar a quienes amablemente le dirigían saludos y felicitaciones

- Vaya no te ves nada de mal- dice Temari abrazando a su amiga una vez que esta llego a su lado

- Tu crees- dice mirándose. Y no era de menos la princesa lleva un vestido sin tiras de color crema, ajustado hasta su cadera, suelto y liso hasta el suelo, dejando una apertura en la cual salía su pierna izquierda, la tela era suave y brillante. El escote era adornado por piedras brillantes hasta la cintura, su pelo estaba tomado por un medio tomate dejando mechas de cabello suelto que se acomodaban en el hombro izquierdo- tienes razón- le dice a Temari sonriendo

- Oigan- dice Naruto llamando la atención del grupo- ¿podemos comer?- dice tocándose el estomago

- Si, claro- dice Rosella mirándolo tiernamente, señalando la mesa llena de todo tipo de comidas

- ¡Si!- dice Naruto abalanzándose a la mesa

- Nunca cambia ¿cierto?- dice Sakura mirándolo vencida como comía

- Al parecer no- dice Temari haciendo que todos le miren sonriendo

Los jóvenes continuaron conversando sobre lo agradable de la fiesta y también de las idioteces que hacia el ahora Hokage que peleaba con Kankuro por un trozo de carne que ahí había, pero Temari junto a Sakura tomaron a cada uno de las orejas y los separaron llevándolos a un rincón para regañarlos. Rosella por otro lado decide ir al balcón a mirar la gran luna brillante para despejar algunos pensamientos y así poder seguir con lo planeado

- ¿Te sucede algo?- pregunta Gaara poniéndose a su lado

- No- dice Rosella mirando la luna- ¿por qué lo dices?- lo mira

- Estas extraña… como si algo te molestara- dice Gaara tocándole el hombro haciendo que la chica se volteara- acaso… tiene que ver con lo de hace rato…

- No, como dices eso- dice Rosella mirándolo tiernamente- no… es solo que no me siento cómoda… es eso y ¿tu?

- Lo mismo, no me gusta estar rodeado de mucha gente y además me molestan los protocolos- dice apoyando sus brazos en el balcón- parece que la luna tiene un brillo especial esta noche- dice posando su vista en ella

- Si – dice Rosella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del joven- "Aunque pareciera estar distante en estos momentos"- piensa tristemente. Se quedaron así un buen rato apreciando la luna pero son interrumpidos

- Te queda bien el vestido- dice de la nada el pelirrojo llamando la atención de la princesa

- Y tu ¿no te ves nada de mal?- le guiña un ojo haciendo que éste se sonrojara un poco

- Es que este traje me lo elegiste tu- vestía un traje negro con corbata roja y su pelo estaba desordenado dándole un aspecto misterioso y atractivo. Gaara la toma por la cintura y la acerca hacia el, estaba apunto de besarla, pero…

- ¡Ro!, te busca tu…- Naruto ve a los jóvenes muy juntos y se pone algo nervioso por las imágenes que se le pasaron por la cabeza

- ¿Tú…?- pregunta Rosella con mucha naturalidad

- Naruto… ¿estas ahí?- pregunta Gaara de la misma forma, ya que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban

- Emm…no solo que… hay… emm- los jóvenes se miran para luego mirar a Naruto- ¡ah, si!... tu padre te esta buscando…

- Bien- dice Rosella- vallamos entonces- comienza a caminar siendo seguida por los Kages. Al llegar junto a Oritel, la princesa mira a su padre con tristeza, siendo correspondida por este pero pasando desapercibido para los invitados, solo Temari y Sakura se dieron cuenta mirándose con ojos cómplices, para luego posarlos en la joven que se vio forzada sonreír para no alarmar a los presentes

- Amigos míos- dice Oritel sonriendo en el centro del salón- como sabrán hoy es un día especial, no solo para nosotros sino para mi hermosa hija Rosella que cumple sus dieciocho años- los invitados la aplauden y levantas sus copas- y como sabrán, las princesas de esa edad en Dómino tienen su tan preciado baile, donde cada joven aquí presente tendrá el honor y el placer de acompañarla en cada melodía- todos los jóvenes empiezan a observarla y a mirarse con sorna para ver quien bailaba primero con la joven princesa, que ya veía una masacre

- ¡Chicos, chicos!... por favor- dice Rosella llamando la atención de los jóvenes- ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos por orden?- todos los jóvenes asintieron, menos uno que no ya no aguantaba las ganas de despedazar a esos niñatos por acercarse a algo que le pertenecía, si tan solo tuviera sus armas se preguntaba apretando los puños para no perder la cabeza

- Eh… Gaara- dice Temari llamando su atención- ¿Qué te parece si bailamos?

- Bien…- dice mirándola para luego dirigirla de nuevo a la princesa que de vez en cuando lo miraba para calmarlo

- Ro me dijo que bailaría contigo al final- le susurra a su hermano en el oído- así que no pierdas la cabeza o nos meteremos en problemas- Gaara suspira

Empieza a sonar la música dando comienzo al baile. La princesa comienza bailar con todos los jóvenes shinobis ahí presentes, pero a medida que bailaba con ellos recibía pisadas, golpes y mas que un comentario fuera de lugar que le eran acallados cambiando de pareja y una mirada de ofensa, pero en realidad no le importaba le era indiferente, lo hacia solamente para terminar pronto y poder volver con sus amigos y tal vez huir de ahí.

"Por lo menos ya acabe…"- piensa Rosella mirando a los jóvenes como la observaban para haber si continuaba con alguno de ellos- "acabemos con esto pronto o sino seré yo la de la masacre"- se ríe internamente- ¡hey Hokage!- le dice a Naruto que estaba bailando con Sakura- ¿me concedería esta pieza?- le sonríe coquetamente y le guiña un ojo a Sakura

- Es- esta bien- dice Naruto comenzando a bailar con la joven que lo guiaba en cada nota, ya que este no podía adecuarse al ritmo de la melodía- lo siento Ro, no soy muy bueno bailando, Sakura-chan me a estado enseñando, pero aun así no puedo- le dice a la joven con algo de vergüenza, pero esta le sonríe

- No te preocupes, nadie puede saberlo todo en este mundo… además- le susurra en el oído- yo tampoco sabia bailar estuve como un mes con mi madre adoptiva para poder aprenderlo- se ríe- así que no hay problema- el rubio de de vuelve la sonrisa

Pasa en tiempo y la princesa empieza a bailar con cada uno de sus amigos. Kankuro era un poco tosco por los nervios y además por la mirada de muerte que de vez en cuando le mandaba su hermano menor cuando se acercaba con Temari para poder ver si hacia algo malo.

- "Moriré joven…"- repetía una y otra vez el marionetista en su mente cuando miraba la cara de su hermano y como Temari le repetía a éste "no lo mates es tu hermano, por favor no lo mates…Gaara escúchame por favor…" y se lo llevaba lejos de ahí- "Si…moriré joven"- suspiraba

Luego vino Sai que era algo bruto para bailar haciendo que de vez en cuando se saliera de ritmo, la giraba muy rápidamente y la sujetara muy fuerte haciéndole daño.

- Lo siento…- le decía una y otra vez a la princesa con su típica sonrisa

- No te preocupes…- repetía a cada rato la joven que lo miraba con algo de diversión- a cualquiera le pasa

Naruto y Kankuro se reían cada vez que esto sucedía, mientras que Temari y Sakura se recordaban mentalmente que a la hora de bailar con Sai debían tener mucho cuidado de no salir con un pie roto y miraban con algo de compasión a la joven princesa que soportaba cada tropezón con una sonrisa. Por otro lado el Kazekage esperaba impaciente que terminara una vez por todas con Sai y poder bailar solo con ella y quizás luego de la ceremonia, quedar solos para disfrutar la ultima noche como se debía, uno junto a otro

Al fin Rosella termina de bailar con Sai que se despide con una reverencia y llegaba la hora que estaba esperando hace un buen tiempo, bailar con el joven Kage del viento que la había enamorado profundamente y le había hecho olvidar parte de sus pensamientos amargos, pero al buscarlo con la mirada y no hallarlo comenzó a sentir un nudo en el pecho pensando que se había aburrido y se había marchado

- Rosella- san- dice detrás de ella Gaara haciéndola temblar- ¿me concedería el honor de guiarla en esta pieza?

- Cla…claro- dice tomando sus hombros, mientras que el tomaba su cintura suavemente, comenzando así el vaivén de un vals romántico, que fue seguido además por todos los invitados

- ¿Hasta cuanto creías que podías hacerme esperar, mientras te veía bailar con todos esos mocosos engreídos?- le dice al oído con los ojos cerrados acercándola mas a su cuerpo

- Tenia que hacerlo, era mi deber como princesa aunque no me guste- dice mirándolo a los ojos- además…tu sabes que en este minuto solo tengo ojos para ti- pone su cabeza en su pecho

- Lo se…- se acerca a modo de sentir su aroma, aquel aroma que lo volvía loco, que lo relajaba y volvía aquel baile, en un momento mágico junto a ella, un maravilloso recuerdo que lo seguiría hasta el resto de su vida. Pero un sonido de una trompeta obliga a los jóvenes a separarse dando final al baile y dando paso a la conmemoración

- Sus altezas e invitados les pedimos por favor dirigirse al patio del castillo, para dar hincapié a la conmemoración con fuegos artificiales, que serán lanzados en honor a este- dice uno de los mensajeros en la cima de la escalera. Todos los invitados comenzaron a salir del castillo lentamente dirigiéndose al lugar indicado siendo guiados por el mensajero

- "Es mi oportunidad"- piensa Rosella al notar que nadie la observaba, así que aprovecho aquella oportunidad y se escabullo por uno de los pasillos al notar que no había ningún guardia y subió rápidamente a su habitación por una escalera, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda, pero para su mala suerte alguien noto su ausencia y la vio correr por uno de los pasillos, así que hizo lo mismo y la siguió hasta su destino sin ser notado por ella.

**Háganme feliz con un clic XD**

**POR FISSSS!**


	10. Un adios sin despedida

Hulis a todos!

Bueno esta es la escena k estabamos

Esperando

Ojala les guste

Kiero agradecer a Light por ayudarme

Y a xella por corregirme XD

Espero sus reviews ya k me e sentido un poko mal

Por escribir y nu

Recibir nada

Espero k les

Guste

Besos

A todos

Comenten por fis

besos

y denme sus apreciaciones XD

**Capitulo 10: Un adiós sin despedida**

Rosella aprovecho que todos estaban concentrados en los fuegos artificiales que se lanzaron para la conmemoración, así que se escabullo sin que nadie lo notara y subió fugaz a su habitación para guardar lo que le falta. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos y en su ocupación que no se dio cuenta de la fuerte presencia que envolvió su habitación y atrapo en un fuerte abrazo, dejándola inmóvil.

- ¿Qué- qué haces?- dice la princesa nerviosa cuando sintió que su cuello era devorado por los besos que el joven le daba- deberías estar en la fiesta- suelta un suave gemido

- Ya te dije que no soy bueno para este tipo de eventos- dice acercándola mas a su cuerpo- además… tengo que terminar lo que no pude finalizar hace poco…- Rosella suspira

Gaara da vuelta a la princesa dejándola frente a él, observando cada detalle de la joven que lo miraba con algo de temor. Cuando está, estaba apunto de decir algo lo calló con un profundo beso y acorraló rápidamente contra la pared, donde sus manos comenzaron a recorrer cada rincón del cuerpo inexplorado de la joven, que dejaba escapar puros gemidos entre cada caricia.

- Espera…- dice la joven atrapando las manos del pelirrojo al sentir que comenzaban a desabrochar el vestido- esto… no esta bien… deberíamos detenernos

- Tranquila…- le toma las manos y se acerca a su oído susurrando-  
además… no haré nada que no vaya a gustarte- la joven se sonrojo al  
escuchar tales palabras.

En un acto imprevisto el Kazekage toma a la princesa y la lleva hasta la cama, sorprendiéndola e impidiendo que dijera alguna palabra, comienza a besarla con dulzura mientras sigue desabrochando el tortuoso vestido que separaba sus cuerpos.

Ella se detiene y nuevamente le dirige una mirada sonrojada, era inocente, era inexperta, pero solo el brillo lujurioso de sus ojos expresaba su deseo por querer entregarse completamente a aquél hombre. Él cual la observaba detenidamente una vez que acabo de quitar su ropa, dejando cubiertos solo sus sectores más privados.

-Eres hermosa Ro- dijo acariciando el cuerpo de la chica con adoración, está no respondió mas que con un beso con el cual dispuso dejarlo en las mismas condiciones.

Desabotonando un leve dejo de pudor la camisa y torpeza los pantalones solo conseguía causar aún más ansiedad en el pelirrojo, que esperaba en silencio el momento en el la poseería y haría completamente suya.

Se miraron un instantes, estaban desnudos en cuerpo y alma, entregados complemente el uno al otro.

-Gaara... yo...- dijo nerviosa la princesa.

-Tranquila... no te haré daño- besó su frente.

Ya no había marcha atrás, el recorrido de las manos del pelirrojo se  
convirtieron en un torbellino de sensaciones, que acaban en besos traviesos buscando puntos sensibles en el virginal cuerpo de la joven, que se entregaba de poco, gemido a gemido avivando aún más el labor de su amado. Que respondía cada vez más, con más intensidad y pasión.

Era inevitable el acto mismo, estaban juntos pero necesitaban más,  
arrancándose las ropas que restaban cerraron el pacto de la unión más sagrada y antigua, dando paso a lo que sería una noche inolvidable para ambos.

La perdida de la inocencia, donde la pena, el llanto y el dolor son olvidados por el calor sofocante y ola de caricias, que se proporcionaban sin control ni compás, mientras encontraban el movimiento armonioso que los enloquecía y hacía volver por más, una y otra vez.

El vaivén se volvió más profundo, más insistente, era como si el chico de ojos aguamarina buscara no solo unir sus cuerpos sino su alma misma, que se encontraba en cada beso que ahogaba en un gemido de placer de Ro.

Gaara la amaba, la deseaba con todo su corazón, sabía que el momento se acercaba, pronto iba acabar, quería que ella también lo hiciera, que sintiera lo mismo que él. Se unió más a ella, presionando todo su cuerpo, haciendo que sintiera cada roce y se expandiera por toda su piel, la envistió con pasión, la hizo sentir placer, la hizo acabar al igual que a él, sellando un momento mágico, despidiendo con un último gemido aquél momento, tan intimo y tan especial para ambos.

- No importa que diga el destino… quédate conmigo- dice la joven con los ojos cerrados producto del cansancio- Gaara… yo… te amo…- se queda dormida en el pecho del joven

- …- el chico mira sorprendido a la joven en su pecho y le susurra-Eres mía, de nadie mas y haré todo lo que este en mi poder para protegerte…- le da un beso en la frente y se acomoda a su lado mirándola preocupadamente- "incluso del mal que te acecha, no dejare que te hagan lo mismo que a mi…"- se queda profundamente dormido.

Comienza a amanecer en Domino y los primeros rayos del sol le avisan a Rosella que debía partir de su aldea, pero no quería dejar aquel hombre que yacía junto a ella en la cama, ya que podría ser la ultima vez que lo viera. Le toco los cabellos rojos que se alborotaban en la almohada y se levanto suavemente, sin hacer ningún ruido para no despertarlo, tomo algo para cubrirse y se dirigió al baño para vestirse rápidamente y salir de ahí lo antes posible, pero al tomar su mochila y acercarse a la puerta un sentimiento de arrepentimiento la invadió, así que busco una hoja y un lápiz en su cajón y escribió una carta

Se acerco a la cama cerca en donde él estaba y dejo la carta a su lado, se dio la vuelta pero al mirar el suelo ve aquella cadena en forma de corazón que ella le había regalado como recuerdo, así que la toma entre sus manos y la aprieta junto a su pecho introduciéndole sin darse cuenta una pelotita dorada, la pone junto a la carta y le da un beso en la frente como despedida…

- Ro… no me dejes… - dice Gaara entre sueños dejando sorprendida a la joven- quédate… conmigo…

- No puedo…- le susurra con tristeza y acariciando su cabeza tiernamente-… quisiera que fuera así…

- ¿Por qué?- le dice durmiendo

- Porque sino… tu y yo… Dómino y Suna… estarán…- dice tratando de no llorar- …perdóname…- cierra los ojos. Estaba teniendo una pelea interna con ella misma, su corazón le rogaba a gritos que se quedara con el joven que se fuera con el a Suna, pero su mente le impedía realizar tal acción, ya que si los del consejo se enteraban que ella, una traidora como le habían dicho, estaba dentro de uno de los países vecinos y bajo la protección del Kazekage se podría formar una guerra y no podía permitir que por su culpa muriera gente inocente que no tenia nada que ver en el conflicto. Se levanto y lo miro por última vez recordando cada detalle de el y salio rumbo a la salida de la aldea donde seguramente la esperaban sus fieles alumnos.

Al bajar por las escaleras del castillo vio a su padre que la estaba esperando, al acercarse se dio cuenta que éste la miraba con algo de culpa en sus ojos

- Rosella, hija mía… yo…- dice Oritel con tristeza en sus palabras

- Adiós padre…- dice Rosella pasando a su lado sin ni siquiera mirarlo

- Antes que te vayas…- dice haciendo detener la marcha de la joven- quiero que recuerdes… nunca debes olvidar lo que eres… una princesa y que pase lo que pase siempre debes actuar como tal… - dice mirándola orgullosamente

- Hay veces…- lo encara-… que me hubiese gustado no haberme enterado nunca sobre mi pasado y a lo mejor… no hubiese perdido la vida de la única persona que me sonrió en este mundo… adiós…- dice con algo de odio en sus palabras, avanzando rápidamente a la salida del palacio.

Rosella camina por la aldea y a medida que avanzaba en su trayectoria miraba cada detalle del lugar en donde nació, observaba a cada habitante y niño que inocentemente le sonreían, como cuando volvió a Domino a enfrentar a las brujas, estaba en eso cuando...

- Su alteza…- la llama una señora cuando pasaba cerca de ella

- ¡Ah!… hola- dice Rosella algo desanimada

- Tome…- la señora le entrega un paquetito con algunos dulces

- Pero yo no…- dice la joven mirándola y devolviéndole el paquete

- Tranquila es suyo, además ha estado muy ocupada defendiendo la aldea- le sonríe- y veo que se dirige a otra misión ¿verdad?

- Emm… si…- miente sintiéndose culpable

- Lléveselo, le será útil para el camino- le pone el paquete en sus manos y se va

- Gracias…- le dice sonriendo tristemente mientras que la señora avanza, se sentía mal, sabía que no aguantaría mucho y lo peor aun es que sus amigos podían despertar haciéndole difícil la salida, así que camino rápidamente hacia la salida y al llegar ve a sus alumnos que la miraban con algo de tristeza desde la puerta- vamos…- les dice cortantemente haciendo que los niños avanzaran delante de ella con la cabeza baja

- Ro…- la llama una voz desde la puerta

- ¿Temari y… Sakura?- dice sorprendida al ver a las dos jóvenes- ¿Qué hacen aquí?, deberían estar en el castillo durmiendo

- Si… pero preferimos venir a despedirte- dice Temari

- Ya que quizás… no nos volvamos a ver nunca más…- dice Sakura agachando la cabeza

- Ven con nosotros a Suna- dice tomándole los hombros- así tu y…

- No puedo hacer eso…- Temari se calla- créeme… que en este minuto es lo que mas quiero… y lo saben ambas- suspira y las mira- gracias por estar ahí… por guardar el secreto y… sobretodo por ser mis amigas, aunque haya sido por muy poco tiempo- sonríe duramente

- Ro… nosotras también estamos agradecidas contigo y te apoyaremos en esta decisión- dice Sakura- guardaremos tu secreto… y lo más importante no te olvidaremos…

- Así que si un día nos necesitas, llámanos porque ahí estaremos-dice Temari sonriéndole

- Gracias- Rosella las abraza tratando de no llorar

- Sensei… ya es la hora…- dice Konan llamándola

- Debemos irnos, se nos acaba el tiempo- dice Yahiko serio

- Hai…- Rosella se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar, mira hacia atrás a las dos jóvenes que la miraban y a la entrada de su aldea por última vez, comenzando así el recorrido hacia la aldea de la cascada por los árboles

- Sensei… ¿sabes? que no hubiera sido tan malo irnos con ellos- dice Yahiko mirando la espalda de su sensei que iba mas adelante y muy callada- además…

- ¡Yahiko!- lo interrumpe Konan al ver el semblante de la joven

- Pero si yo solo…- le cae una gota en la frente- ¿lluvia? – mira el cielo y no ve nubes negras sino un hermoso cielo azulado, pero al mirar a su amiga y ver su cara se da cuenta de donde provenían aquellas gotas

- Sensei…- dice Konan mirando a la joven con pena

- Estamos contigo…- dice Yahiko sintiéndose mal-… siempre…

- Lo siento…- dice Rosella entre lágrimas sin detener su caminar-… de verdad lo siento- sus alumnos la escuchan sin poder hacer nada, solo observarla y acompañarla en su desdicha

En el castillo Gaara comenzó a despertarse lentamente, pero al no sentir nadie a su lado, abrió sus ojos rápidamente buscando algún indicio que le dijera donde se encontraba la chica de quien se había enamorado profundamente, miro por todos lados buscándola pero al enfocar su vista en la cama ve la cadena que ella le había regalado con una nota debajo de ella, así que la toma y comienza a leerla

_**Gaara**_

_**Ya no te veré mas, este es un adiós definitivo, por favor no me busques, olvídame…, vuelve a tu aldea y continua tu vida como antes que me conocieras. Entiende que es por el bien de ambos y que esto no es tu culpa sino mía, por dejarme llevar por algo que sabia muy bien que no podría continuar. Perdóname…**_

_**Hasta siempre**_

_**Rosella**_

_**PS: te amare por siempre…**_

Al terminar de leer la carta, un sin fin de emociones invaden al pelirrojo, dejándolo algo confundido, así que tomo la cadena y se la colgó en su muñeca, se levanta y se dirige a la ventana a mirar el cielo. Toma la carta y la vuelve a leer creyendo que era mentira, pero al darse cuenta que no es así, la aprieta con fuerza aguantando las lágrimas

- ¿Por qué Ro? ¿Por qué?...- dice volviendo a mirar el cielo con tristeza

"**PD: a nadie le intriga quien es la persona que muere y que tanto le duele a Ro para odiar lo que es"**

**Háganme feliz con un clic XD**

**POR FISSSS!**


	11. ¡Asalto a la aldea de la cascada!

Hulis a todos!

Aki otro capitulo XD

**Aclaraciones antes de empezar**

Los dos personajes que parecerán desde ahora son muy importantes porque guiaran de cierto modo los pensamientos de Rosella

**Matamune:** para los k no hayan leído el manga de shaman king, el era un gato con mil años de antigüedad fue el primer amigo de Hao y también fue el primer espíritu con el que Yoh hizo la posesión, posee cualidades humanas. Bien el actuara como la conciencia de Rosella, el la ayudara de cierto modo a que no pierda el control sobre si misma, es su confidente y amigo sabe todo de la joven, fue adema su Sensei, el le enseño todo sobre armas

**Yubel:** el mismo espíritu que acompaña a Judai en yugioh gx. Ella actuara como los instintos de Rosella, en cierto modo gracias a ella la princesa pierde el control causando en varias ocasiones una gran destrucción y esto también la lleva a que Rosella no la tome mucho en cuenta y la parte. Cabe destacar que hay un hecho puntual, que muy pronto será revelado, que la lleva a estar de este modo. Yubel puede leer el corazón de las personas e impide a la joven entrar en cualquier tipo de genjutsu. Ambas juntas crearon una serie de tipos de genjutsu que no son fáciles de eliminar se activaran cuando Rosella cambie de color de ojos, además de que le proporciona visión a larga distancia y ver chacra y auras. Ella además es la encargada de la protección de la princesa y no dejara que nadie le haga daño

Bueno era eso ojala les quedara claro si tiene consultas pregunten

Yo no tengo problemas en responder

Grax por todo

Comenten por fis

Besos

Y grax por pasar

**Capitulo 11:** ¡**Asalto a la aldea de la cascada!**

Paso un año luego de que Rosella se marchara de Dómino, cada uno de los jóvenes habían vuelto a sus respectivas aldeas a continuar con sus típicos deberes, pero siempre tenían la interrogante de por que su amiga no había dado señales luego del baile y mucho menos en la despedida, además de que no habían recibido ninguna noticia acerca Dómino en ese tiempo haciéndolos dudar. Sakura y Temari que eran las cómplices de aquel secreto, debían mentir constantemente reuyendo aquellas preguntas acotando que a lo mejor no necesitaban nada y que Rosella aquel día fue enviada a una misión importante y tenia que ir. Los Kages que eran bastante perceptivos, sentían que de cierto modo podía ser verdad, pero había algo que a ambos no les gustaba, que les incomodaba, sobretodo cuando las chicas cambiaban los temas a uno muy distinto, haciéndolos dudar de aquellas palabras, además de que constantemente enviaban halcones mensajeros a Dómino preguntado su estado, pero casi siempre no tenían respuestas y si las había, en ninguna mencionaban a la desaparecida princesa, sino de los últimos acontecimientos en aquella nación.

Durante esos 12 meses, Rosella cambio en definitiva su forma de ser, muy rara vez sonreía, se limitaba a solo a entrenar a las afueras de la aldea, hablaba muy poco y estaba siempre seria, haciéndoles creer en varias ocasiones a sus alumnos que estaba molesta, pero no era así, por dentro ella estaba muy dolida, no solo por dejar la aldea, a sus amigos y al amor de su vida, sino que además recibía constantemente cartas del consejo, a escondidas de su padre, recordándole cierto incidente hace 6 años que marco de cierta manera su forma de ser inicial, ya que de alguna manera se sentía culpable

Ahí estaba Rosella, entrenando con sus alumnos en un claro a las afueras de la aldea

- ¡Mas rápido Yahiko, en una pelea real estarías muerto!- le dice la joven con mirada seria y cruzada de brazos

- ¡Lo se!, pero sensei es muy difícil hacer el jutsu cuando una de tus invocaciones me esta atacando- dice Yahiko quejandose mientras es perseguido por una especie de ave plateada- me rindo… - le dice tirándose al piso agotado, mientras que la invocación de apoya en el hombro de la joven

- …- Rosella camina y se pone a su lado mirándolo desde arriba- ¿Cómo quieres ser el mejor, si cada vez que algo no te sale, te rindes fácilmente?- Yahiko la mira con algo de miedo en sus ojos, sabia muy bien que con su sensei mejor ni meterse cuando estaba de malas

- Sensei, no seas tan mala con Yahiko, ha estado entrenando toda la noche luego de que se lo enseñaras- dice Konan apaciguando las cosas- además de que últimamente has estado mas molesta de lo normal- Rosella la mira con algo de molestia

- Si, te pusiste igual como cuando murió…- dice Yahiko

- ¡Cállate, ella no e tema aquí!- dice Rosella molesta mirándolos pero al ver a los jóvenes mirarla con miedo trata de calmarse- lo siento… ya saben como me pongo cuando la recuerdo- suspira y los mira con tristeza

- Lo sabemos…- dice el niño algo tranquilo

- Sensei, sólo queremos verte sonreír como antes que sucediera todo esto…- le dice Konan suplicante- por favor trata de intentarlo

- Esta bien…- le toca los hombros a ambos y trata de sonreír, pero algo dentro de ella se lo impide, los jóvenes la miran con algo de alegría, pero en eso se oye una fuerte explosión, al mirar notan una cantidad de humo saliendo cerca de donde se encontraban- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es cerca de la aldea…- dice Konan

- Al parecer la están atacando…- dice Yahiko

- "No de nuevo"…- piensa la joven, pero recuerda algo- ¡Madre!- comienzan a correr velozmente a través de los árboles para llegar lo antes posible a la aldea. Al llegar ven a la gente correr despavorida, mientras que múltiples explosiones se escuchaban cerca de ellos- iré a ver que sucede, espérenme en la casa y estén alerta por cualquier ataque- los jóvenes asientes y corren en dirección opuesta a la de la joven.

Rosella corre por las calles de la cascada, mirando a su alrededor en busca de la persona de tal atrocidad, pero al ir acercándose se esconde rápidamente, sin ser notada por la atacante

-"¿Ella aquí?"- piensa Rosella mirando a Morgana mientras destruía las casas- "pero ¿cómo?..."

- ¡Rosella se que te ocultas en esta aldea, sal de una vez!- dice Morgana enfocando su guadaña y destruyendo una casa cerca de donde estaba- ¡te digo que salgas!- dice atacando con mas fuerza

- "Me quiere a mi, tengo que sacarla de la aldea, antes que la destruya por completo"- Rosella se escabulle y corre a la dirección que les había indicado a sus alumnos, al llegar ve a los jóvenes acompañados de una mujer de no mas de 28 años, su pelo era lacio hasta su cintura de un color negro brillante igual que sus ojos, vestía una falda negra blusa blanca

- Ro, ¿estas bien?- dice acercándosele sonriente y tomando su cara entre sus manos

- Si mama estoy bien, pero debo salir de la aldea, la mujer que la esta atacando me esta buscando- dice la joven alejándose y llenando su bolso con sus armas

- Pero ¿Qué pasara contigo después? ¿A dónde iras?- dice Keiko preocupadamente

- No lo se- dice francamente Rosella- ahí veré, total me se cuidar sola, así que refúgiense hasta que yo la saque de aquí- comienza a caminar hasta la salida de la casa, pero los niños se interponen

- Estas loca si crees que nosotros, tus alumnos y amigos te vamos a dejar ir sola con ella- dice Yahiko seriamente

- Si además que ya no somos unos niños para que nos dejes aun lado- dice Konan con la misma actitud

- Estarán mejor aquí, además ustedes la vieron cuando ataco Dómino- dice Rosella tratando de pasar pero no podía- pueden hasta… morir…- los mira pero al notar tal determinación suspira y acepta- luego no se quejen…- mira a Keiko- adiós mamá, te enviare mensajes sobre mi ubicación por si necesitas algo

- Mi amor- dice Keiko abrazándola- cuídate si… y no olvides sonreír- le da un beso la frente- para ustedes igual niños, no hagan rabiar a su Sensei

- …- Rosella la mira sin ninguna expresión- vamos…- comienza a correr con los niños hasta donde se encontraba Morgana

- Que tus antepasados te protejan hija mía- dice Keiko apoyándose en la puerta- "Mi reina por favor proteja a su hermana… y a lo que hay dentro de ella"- mira al horizonte

Morgana seguía destruyendo cada lugar de la aldea que se le atravesase, en busca de la joven princesa

- ¿Dónde estas maldita mocosa?- seguía diciendo una y otra vez al no ver ningún rastro. En eso una kunai le rosa el rostro y al darse vuelta una sonrisa maléfica se dibujo en su rostro- tú…

- ¿Me buscabas?... esperpento- Rosella la mira desafiante causando excitación en Morgana

- Hasta que al fin apareces… princesita- le dice a la joven que solo sonreía

- Bueno eso era antes… ¡sal de la aldea!- le dice seriamente-… sino quieres morir- la ataca pero esta lo esquiva- bien, si me quieres… ¡sígueme!

La joven comienza a correr fuera de la aldea mientras es atacada una y otra vez por Morgana que se reía macabramente con cada ataque, haciéndole un poco dificultoso esquivar siendo casi alcanzada por uno de vez en cuando. Al salir de la aldea se detiene igual que Morgana que esperaba impaciente a su presa

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?, no tienes a donde escapar…- le dice confiada

- Esto… ¡Ahora!- dice mirando a los árboles- ¡Yahiko, Konan ataquen con todo, debemos acabar con ella rápido!- Morgana solo los mira mientras que los niños y Rosella formaban una especie de triangulo- ¡Jutsu triangulo de la muerte!- los tres concentran su chacra formando una especie de barrera, dejando a la mujer adentro

- ¿Qué haces?- dice mirando a sus lados

- Eliminándote de una vez por todas- dice Rosella confiada- te lo explicare… este jutsu que yo misma cree, crea una especie de barrera con chacra que al entrar un ataque en ella lo incrementa el doble de veces, eliminando a quien este dentro… increíble ¿no?- Morgana solo la mira con superioridad- ¿listos?- los niños la miran

- ¡Jutsu ventisca divina!- dice Konan provocando una gran corriente de aire

- ¡Jutsu bola de fuego!- dice Yahiko expulsando fuego de su boca

- ¡Arte ninja dragones destructores!- dice Rosella formando dos dragones de agua entrenado en conjunto con los otros dos ataques que los niños formaron, activando así el jutsu de barrera

- ¡Lo hicimos!- dicen ambos niños que miraban el triangulo

- Lie…- dice de la nada Morgana, rompiendo el triangulo y devolviéndoles los ataque duplicados a los jóvenes ahí presentes

- Pero ¿cómo?- le dice Rosella toda lastimada- tú… debiste

- ¿morir?... ¡Creíste que tu ataque podría dañarme, luego de que los magníficos poderes que me han entregado mis amas me protegieran!- le dice mirándolos en el suelo

- Mierda…- dice Rosella mirando a sus alumnos que estaban tirados cerca de ella- "tendré que usar ese jutsu si es que quiero sacarlos de aquí…"- mira a Morgana que se acerca lentamente- "no tengo opción, es mi única oportunidad"- cierra los ojos- "confiare en ti, mas te vale no arruinarlo"

- ¿Qué sucede mocosa te rindes tan fácilmente?- dice Morgana sonriendo. En eso Rosella abre los ojos repentinamente, pero estos no muestran su color normal sino que diferente: uno verde oscuro y otro naranjo- ¿Qué es esa mirada?

- ¡Genjutsu Sombras de confusión!- dice la joven mirándola fijamente- "caíste… esta en tus manos… Yubel"

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me has hecho?- dice Morgana al verse rodeada de sombras y paisajes borrosos- ¡liberar!... demonios… ¡Maldita niñita me las pagaras!- dice furiosa al no poder salir

- Bienvenida a mi genjutsu en el caerás en un profundo dolor y sufrimiento - le dice una voz diferente a la de Rosella- ¡pagaras las consecuencias por dañar a mi protegida!- se escucha una risa maléfica

- ¿Qué rayos…?- dice Morgana mientras es succionada por el suelo- "tengo que salir de aquí y lo haré con mi nuevo poder"- sonríe- ¡malvados espíritus que habitan en mi interior, denme su fuerza para salir y eliminar a los que osen oponerse ante mis amas…!- hace unos sellos de manos y rompe el genjutsu- ¡Jajajajajaaja… nadie puede detenerme ahora!... ¡voy por tu cabeza Rosella!- comienza a caminar hacia el bosque

Mientras Morgana se encontraba introducida en su genjutsu, Rosella aprovecho y tomo a los niños corriendo lo más rápido posible al bosque, ocultándose en un árbol hueco

- ¿Están bien?- les dice mirándolos agitada

- Mas o menos- dice Yahiko adolorido mientras es ayudado por Konan a levantarse

- Bien…- Rosella cierra los ojos y los mira, estaban muy lastimados para poder huir solos y no permitiría que esa mujer los agarrase en tal estado, así que se muerde el dedo pulgar y hace unos sellos- ¡Jutsu de invocación!- dice apareciendo de entre el humo un gato color amarillo con una pipa en su boca, un sombrero, vestido con ropa tradicional japonesa y una mujer demonio con alas vestida de negro, su cabello era picudo mitad morado y blanco, tenia sus ojos de diferente color uno verde y otro naranjo, además de un tercero ubicado en el centro de su frente, su piel era de color rosado pastel con un traje negro.

- No es común que me invoques Ro… menos después de haber utilizado nuestra técnica, aparte que normalmente acudes a esta bola de pelos en vez de a mí- dice la mujer demonio mirando con repugnancia al gato

- ¿Qué ha pasado Rosella-san? la veo muy agitada para ser un simple combate- dice el gato ignorando por completo a la mujer demonio que pega un bufido

- Yubel, Matamune estamos en una situación grave y los necesito, aquella mujer que introduje en mi genjutsu es muy fuerte y no dudo que logre salir de ahí pronto, así que quiero que tu Yubel tomes a los niños y los saques de aquí lo mas rápido que puedas, mientras que yo y Matamune la distraemos para que no interfiera en su huida- dice Rosella seriamente mirando a sus dos invocaciones

- ¡Que! - dice Konan mirándola enojada- esa mujer a invertido uno de tus ataques mas poderosos y aunque no lo quieras admitir estas muy cansada por el jutsu de Yubel… ¡nos necesitas Sensei!

- Lo se…-Rosella mira aun lado- ¿Qué quieren que haga? Si se quedan aquí los matara y no permitiré eso, además… no hay nadie mas que pueda ayudarnos por eso prefiero que se salven ustedes

- Si tienes a alguien que puede ayudarnos- Rosella mira a Yahiko- a los de Konoha, si no me equivoco la aldea esta a unas cuantas horas de aquí ¿no?

- Me rehúso, no quiero que ellos vengan, además yo…- la princesa agacha la cabeza y la mueve negando- no… se los prohíbo a que pidan ayudan a Konoha, tienen que irse… ¡Ah!- una fuerte punzada en la cabeza invade a la princesa- ¡diablos, escapo!- sus manos se apoyan en su cabeza con dolor

- Logro escapar con un hechizo bastante extraño y lo peor es que viene para acá… a por ti- dice Yubel poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la joven mitigando el dolor

- Deben irse ya…- se levanta con dolor siendo ayudada por Yubel- no hay tiempo…

- Pero sensei y tu ¿que harás?, estas muy lastimada ¡por favor entiende!...- dice Konan suplicando

- ¡Es una orden Konan obedece!- le grita Rosella a la niña que solo agacha su cabeza- se irán de aquí es lo ultimo que diré

- …- la niña se da vuelta algo triste poniéndose junto a Yahiko

- Sensei…- Rosella mira a Yahiko- cuídate…

- Lo haré…- la joven lo mira, dándole la espalda- "es por su bien, no permitiré que ustedes mueran y menos por mi culpa… lo siento"- piensa siendo escuchada por Yubel

- Bien niños… vamos- dice Yubel haciendo que los niños se adelantasen por los árboles- Ro parte de mi poder estará a tu disposición así que no dudes en utilizarlo si es necesario

- Lo se…- Rosella ni la mira- Yubel antes que te vayas…- la mujer demonio se detiene- cuídalos… por favor no dejes que nada malo les pase

- Lo prometo, no te fallare esta vez…- dice Yubel- esta a tu cargo gato mas te vale que la protejas o ya veras- le dice al gato

- Eso esta hecho…- le dice Matamune con su pipa en la boca- ve con cuidado…

- Adiós…- Yubel se va saltando por los árboles posicionándose delante de los niños que estaban con sus cabezas gachas

- Bien Rosella- san ¿Qué se le ocurre para distraerla?- le dice Matamune acercándosele

- Atacarla con todo- le dice la joven- hasta que la podamos disuadir y si poder ocultarnos nosotros

- Como usted desee…- Matamune toma su pipa y la transforma en espada

- Bien… todo o nada- Rosella y Matamune se preparan para la batalla mientras que los otros se alejaban del lugar velozmente

Cute: me alegro que te gustara y contestando a tu pregunta no es Dafne de quien Rosella esta triste, pero no te preocupes queda muy poco para saberlo. Grax por comentar

XD

Xellas: amiga siempre ahí tú. Grax por todo sin ti esto un habría resultado. Grax por comentar y ayudarme

**Háganme feliz con un clic XD**

**POR FISSSS!**


	12. ¡Konoha a la ayuda!

Hulis a todos!

Aki el capitulo de la pelea al fin

Me costo mucho

Mis disculpas los ataques estan en español

No se enojen

Lo k pasa es k un se como se nombran en japones y un tengo traductor

Sorry

Y si alguien amablemente me dice uno

Encantada lo cambiare para ustedes

Grax por leer sigan comentando

K me alientan a escribir

Besos para todos

Y reviews por fis

Cuídense

**Aclaraciones antes de empezar**

Las armas de Rosella son las mismas k salen en la momia 2 cuando pelea evelin contra anaksunamun, solo que estas tiene ciertas piedras que aumenta los ataques esop

Así k véalan para k se guíen XD

**Capitulo 12: ¡Konoha a la ayuda!**

Yubel se encontraba corriendo a través de los árboles en busca de un lugar seguro para los niños

- ¡Niños mas rápido!, tenemos que apresurarnos si no queremos causarles problemas a Ro…- dice Yubel dirigiéndose a los jóvenes

- Yubel-san…- la llama Konan con la cara triste

- Dime…- le dice

- ¿Por qué nuestra Sensei esta así? Pareciera como si ya no nos quisiera y nos viera solo como estorbo- le dice la niña tratando de no llorar

- Bien, verán…- suspira- para serles sincera, Ro en este momento no la esta pasando muy bien…- cierra los ojos- aunque yo pueda leer el corazón de las personas y sobretodo el de ella, no he podido entender su comportamiento, ella me impide a toda costa introducirme en su corazón y mente… es frustrante por que no se que hacer para ayudarla

- ¿Será acaso por lo que aconteció en Dómino o por la muerte de ella?- le pregunta Yahiko

- No lo se, porque desde aquella vez ni siquiera me habla como cuando era una niña, ya no soy su confidente y lo peor es que si se sigue guardando todo ese dolor temo que pueda perder la razón y ni yo ni nadie podrá hacer nada para ayudarla- les confiesa la mujer demonio. Se forma un silencio incomodo entre ellos

- ¿Crees que estarán bien solos?- dice Yahiko rompiendo el silencio

- Si, ella es fuerte además que tiene la compañía del gato mugroso ese para que la ayude y no se olviden que también su Sensei es excelente estratega, deben de estar planeando algo en este minuto- los anima, en eso ve la entrada de Konoha y se desvía- rodearemos la aldea o sino causaremos un alboroto- se mueve mas rápido siendo seguida por los niños

- Yubel-san ¿crees que Ro-sensei se preocupa por nosotros?- la niña la mira con cara de suplica

- Si…- los niños se asombran- porque aunque ustedes no me crean ella planeo esta huida arriesgada para protegerlos y salvarlos a ustedes aun a costa de su propia vida- les sonríe- si a ella no les preocupase su seguridad no hubiera hecho esto y los dejaría a su suerte pero no lo hizo y me envió a mi para cumplir esta misión…- los niños sonríen igual que Yubel- "ella volverá a ser como antes se los aseguro…"- piensa para si- ¡vamos nos queda mucho para salir de los territorios de la hoja!

- ¡Si!- dice Yahiko siguiéndola

- "Sensei… yo también te quiero proteger…"- Konan se detiene abruptamente y cambia de dirección dirigiéndose a Konoha a toda prisa

- ¡Konan espera!- le grita Yahiko a su amiga que se movía cada vez mas rápido para no ser alcanzada

- "Konan… ¿sabes las consecuencias de esta decisión?"- se pregunta Yubel siguiendo a los niños

**-0-**

Con Matamune y Rosella la situación se puso peor de la que estaba, Morgana los había encontrado y atacado sin siquiera darle oportunidad de planear algo decente

- ¡Vamos mocosa atácame con lo que tengas nada me hará daño!- se ríe la mujer

- "Rayos a este ritmo me quedare sin chacra…"- piensa parándose dificultosamente- "repele nuestros ataque como si fuera aire"

- ¡Rosella- san intentemos eso!- le dice Matamune a la joven- no hay opción

- Bien…- hace una serie de manos- "Espero que esto sirva" ¡arte ninja pilares de Ra!- se forman siete pilares de fuego alrededor de Morgana- ¿listo?- a Matamune

- Mas que listo… ¡transformación!- Matamune se transforma en un abanico color rosado con letras negras en su interior y bordes de un color dorado brillante

- ¡Estilo de fuego: jutsu huracán de fuego!- Rosella mueve el abanico fuertemente formando una ventisca que al combinarse con los pilares formaron un gran huracán- ¿Qué te pareció?- en eso siente un chacra muy poderoso dentro del ataque- "¿Qué?... es imposible"

- Solo una pequeña brisa de aire- le dice Morgana- ¡Mi turno estilo de viento: jutsu tormenta de filos!- estira su guadaña devolviéndole el ataque a Rosella combinado con su jutsu

- ¡Ahhh!- la joven intenta defenderse a duras penas, pero igual recibe el ataque con pequeñas espadas que cortan su ropa y su cuerpo- ¡Matamune!- el gato vuelve a su forma original poniéndose frente a la joven para protegerla, pero están fuerte el impacto que al caer fuertemente al suelo se desvanece

- ¡Corra Rosella- san no hay oportunidad!- le dice el gato antes de desaparecer- ¡busque ayuda, la necesita!- desaparece

-¡No!- se dice duramente la joven- ¡no le dejare ganar! "porque si lo hago ira tras ellos y…"- toma sus dos armas y se dirige a atacarla directamente

- ¿Así que una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo?- Rosella la mira desafiante poniéndose en guardia- ¡caerás!- Morgana ataca con su guadaña, mientras que Rosella se defendía duramente con sus armas- eres buena, pero…- la mira cuando está frente a frente chocando sus armas- ¡yo soy mejor!- le pega una patada en el estómago tirándola lejos

- Demonios…- dice la joven escupiendo sangre de su boca- "cuanto… cuanto mas podré resistir"- piensa parándose duramente y poniéndose en posición de ataque nuevamente- "niños…"

**-0-**

Konan logra llegar a la entrada de Konoha, pero es interceptada por algunos Ambus que se encontraban ahí resguardándola

- ¿Quién eres?- le dice un Ambu- ¿acaso eres un espía de alguna nación?

- No… yo solo…- le trata de explicar la niña algo temerosa

- ¡Konan! ¿Qué haces? Debemos irnos antes que nos alcancen- le dice Yahiko al llegar con Yubel, cosa que los Ambus se prepararon para atacar al ver a la mujer demonio

- ¿Qué mas espías?- le dice otro Ambu preparándose para dar la orden de ataque

- ¡Alto!...- les dice Yubel en señal de tranquilidad- nosotros no somos enemigos, solo caímos por accidente aquí, así que no se preocupen ya nos vamos- toma a los niños- ¡vamos!

- ¡No!- le dice Konan rechazando su mano- yo no me iré de aquí sin antes hablar con el Hokage o Sakura-san

- Konan no puedes hacer eso, Ro- sensei nos dio la orden de no acudir a ellos ¿acaso no la escuchaste?- le dice Yahiko mirando a su amiga

- Si la escuche, pero… pero yo también quiero proteger a mi sensei y si eso me lleva a desobedecer sus ordenes no me importa, con tal de que ella este bien- le dice seriamente

- Konan…- dice en voz baja Yubel

- Por favor, llamen al Hokage o a Sakura- san es de suma importancia- se tira al suelo en forma de suplica- sino lo hacen nuestra sensei… podría morir- le salen algunas lagrimas de sus ojos

- ¿Y cómo sabemos que no mienten?- les dice el Ambu

- ¿Cree que les mentiríamos con algo tan grave?- le dice Yahiko desafiante al no verlos tan convencidos- dejen su desconfianza, mientras que hablamos una vida esta peligrando allá fuera y eso no le gustara nada a su Hokage- los Ambus comienzan a hablar entre ellos

- Hagamos un trato- les dice Yubel levantando a Konan- si el Hokage o Sakura no reconocen a estos niños nos iremos de aquí sin hablar y no volveremos nunca mas ¿les parece señores?- los Ambus se miran entre ellos y aceptan

- Hecho, pero si fallan tendrán un castigo y serán formalizados por atentar a la verdad- le dice un Ambu- ¡llamen al Rokudaime y a Sakura-san y que vengan lo mas rápido posible!- uno de los ambus corre veloz a la torre del Hokage

- Yubel- san… tú…- le dice la niña con lágrimas en los ojos

- No te preocupes Konan, los reconocerán… se los aseguro…- les dice Yubel sonriente- "Ro debes de estar orgullosa de tener alumnos tan valientes…"

Mientras en la torre del Hokage, Naruto se encontraba revisando algunos papeles con Sakura y Tsunade, que lo vigilaba y guiaba para que no cometiera ningún error, estaban en eso cuando aparece un Ambu

- Rokudaime, Sakura- san se necesita su presencia urgente en la puerta principal de la aldea, unos niños dicen conocerlos y los quieren ver enseguida- les dice

- ¿Será posible?- le pregunta Sakura a Naruto

- Ahí lo veremos… ¡Llévenos ahí enseguida!- le grita Naruto al Ambu

- Iré con ustedes, puede que se necesite de mi presencia- dice Tsunade

- ¡Bien, vamos!- Naruto comienza a correr rápidamente siendo seguido por Sakura, Tsunade y el Ambu, al llegar ven a dos niños en muy malas condiciones acompañados de lo que podría ser una mujer, pero algo lejos de ser un humano

- ¿Konan, Yahiko?- les dice Sakura al verlos- pero ¿Qué les paso?

- Sakura- san, nos ataco la mujer que apareció en Dómino aquella vez - le dice la niña tomándole las manos a Sakura

- Por favor ayúdennos- le dice Yahiko a Naruto que los miraba- nuestra Sensei no aguantara mucho sola

- ¿Qué Ro esta qué?- le dice Sakura preocupada

- Esta luchando sola contra ella, lo hizo para dejarnos el camino libre y huir de ahí- le dice Yahiko

- Naruto ¡tenemos que hacer algo!- le grita a su amigo

- Lo se y lo haré porque Ro es nuestra amiga- dice el Hokage- y no permitiré que un amigo caiga por salvar a otros… no se preocupen- les dice a los niños- prometo traerla sana y salva a Konoha, ese es mi camino ninja- los niños le sonríen en muestra de gratitud- ¡llamen a Kakashi, Yamato y a Sai enseguida!- les grita a los Ambus

- Vén…- les dice Yubel a los Ambus presentes

- ¡Vaya, vaya no pensé verte de nuevo… Yubel!- le dice Tsunade a la mujer demonio

- Tsunade… digo lo mismo- le dice Yubel sorprendida

- ¿Y que te trae por aquí?- le dice la Sannin- ¿no estabas con Dafne?

- Rosella es mi protegida ahora, es mi deber velar por la seguridad de ella, pero esta ves me envió a cuidar a estos niños- le dice Yubel señalando a los niños que eran atendidos por Sakura

- Ya veo…- la Sannin la mira de reojo

- ¡Naruto! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le dice Yamato apareciendo junto a Kakashi y Sai

- Si, ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- le interroga Kakashi

- No hay tiempo, se los explicare en el camino…- Naruto comienza a caminar rápidamente

- ¡Espera iré con ustedes!- le dice Yubel al joven Hokage- soy la única que puede saber con exactitud donde se encuentra Rosella- se pone en marcha con el equipo

- ¡Yo también voy!- le dice Sakura- niños sigan a Tsunade-sama al hospital, ella los curara- los niños asienten

- ¡Vayan con cuidado!- les dice Tsunade- vengan conmigo…- a los niños

- ¡Vamos!- dice Naruto corriendo velozmente por los árboles al igual que sus acompañantes- "Ro, tranquila ya va la ayuda"

**-o-**

Mientras tanto, Rosella seguía luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con Morgana, pero su cuerpo estaba llegando al limite dando reiteradas veces agitadas respiraciones y tomándose el pecho duramente, cosa que Morgana aprovecha y le arrebata las armas de su mano y le da un fuerte golpe en el estomago incrustándola en un árbol

- Veo que estas llegando en tu límite…- le dice la mujer acercándose amenazadoramente a ella y la apunta con su guadaña- ¡ya no puedes hacer nada, gane!- se ríe, pero se calla abruptamente al sentir un poderoso chacra proveniente de la joven

- Yo… aun…- le dice levantándose mientras la envuelve un brillo dorado intenso- no me… ¡rindo!- levanta una mano lanzando una llama de fuego que tira a Morgana muy lejos de ahí, dejándola asombrada

- Pero ¿cómo?- dice la mujer, pero al ver una perla de color negro brillar intensamente le cambia radicalmente el panorama- "Es el… no hay ninguna duda"- se alegra- "debo obtenerlo para mis amas"- se comienza a acercar a la joven que se tambaleaba a pesar de la energía que la rodeaba- "no aguantara mucho su cuerpo aun no se acostumbra a tanta energía"

- "Esta sensación de nuevo… siento como si mi cuerpo se quemara por dentro… como si un gran chacra se extendiera por todo mi ser"- la joven se mira las manos y nota como algunas de sus heridas son curadas- "pero no debo perder, aun me falta mucho para eliminarla"- dice seriamente tomando nuevamente sus armas y ataca a Morgana fuertemente sin darle chance de defenderse

- "Esta mocosa me esta superando en muy poco tiempo… ¿tan fuerte es su chacra?"- se cuestionaba Morgana tras recibir fuertes golpes

- ¡Estilo de fuego: jutsu espadas ardientes!- las armas de Rosella se combinan con el chacra dorado que tomaba forma de un ser brillante, que al emitir un rugido la princesa hace dos cortes con sus armas formando una gran cantidad de fuego y lanzándoselo en seco a Morgana, dejándola mal herida y algo aturdida- te tengo…- le dice mientras que Morgana se encontraba en el suelo mirándola con ira- ¡esto será tu fin!- de la nada una fuerte punzada en el pecho invade a la joven causándole un gran dolor- "¡Ah! Mi cuerpo…"- la figura que comenzaba a tomar forma desaparece, dejándola profundamente adolorida y muy débil- "¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué me siento así, si hace un rato yo…?"- cae secamente al suelo mientras sentía que el aire le faltaba

- "¡Ja! lo sabia, su cuerpo esta en su limite es mucho chacra para que ella lo manipule en ese estado"- se levanta sonriente y toma su guadaña- "al fin lo obtendré para ustedes… amas mías"- mira al cielo

**-o-**

Con Naruto y los otros que se acercaban lo más rápido posible al lugar de la lucha, siendo liderados por Yubel que los conducía a través de los árboles

- Entonces nuestra misión es rescatar a Rosella- san- le pregunta Sai a Naruto

- Así es, aun estoy en deuda con ella por haberme salvado de aquella mujer cuando ataco la aldea- le dice Naruto

- Rosella- san es la actual princesa de Dómino- le informa Sakura a Yamato y a Kakashi que los miraban sin entender

- Y la última de su línea sanguínea- le dice Yubel siendo observada por los otros

- ¿Cómo es eso?- le pregunta Yamato

- Ro es la única hija legítima y sobreviviente de los reyes de Dómino, si ella muere el ciclo de la familia y la estabilidad de Dómino caen, por ello es mí deber protegerla a toda costa- Yubel los mira

- Ya veo…- le dice Kakashi- pero si es así ¿A que se debe su extraña desaparición de su aldea? ¿No creo que de la noche a la mañana se deje de nombrar a alguien que supuestamente es importante para las futuras relaciones diplomáticas?

- "Es observador…"- Yubel piensa en algo para zafarse- el consejo de Dómino es muy conservador no deja que nada salga de la aldea así como así y tampoco le gusta dejar expuestas las andanzas de sus futuros representantes- le contesta pero no convence a Kakashi y Sakura solo mira para un lado- "aunque ella ya no lo sea…"- baja la cabeza algo triste, pero una fuerte punzada en el pecho la obliga a detenerse y apoyarse duramente en un árbol- "no puede ser, la dejo sin chacra… esa mujer debió llevarla muy lejos para lograr despertarlo..."

- Yubel- san ¿esta bien?- le pregunta Sakura al verla en ese estado

- Demonios…- se dice a si misma Yubel al ver su mano y notar que estaba transparente, cosa que deja atónitos a los demás- escúchenme bien lo que les diré, mi cuerpo esta desapareciendo y eso se debe principalmente a que Ro esta sin chacra y esta ocupando el mío para mantenerse viva y no morir- Naruto y sus amigos lo miran sorprendidos

- ¿Y qué se supone que hagamos ahora?- le dice Yamato- no sabemos donde esta

- Es verdad…- le dice Sai- tu eres la única que sabe su ubicación exacta

- Sigan derecho a través de los árboles, la encontraran en un claro semi desmayada, pero deben apresurarse la mujer va directo hacia ella- se desvanece casi por completo- no les queda mucho camino, si se apresuran serán sólo minutos- desaparece completamente. Los otros se miran y comienzan a correr lo más rápido que les dan sus piernas

**-0-**

Rosella estaba semi conciente, su cuerpo no le respondía como ella quería, sino con dolorosas punzadas que se ramificaban por todo su ser

- "No… puedo mas"- se dice la joven apesumbrada- "si tan solo pudiera moverme"- cierra sus ojos por el dolor

- No intentes nada mocosa, tu reserva de chacra se acabo y no puedes hacer nada para detenerme ahora- se ríe Morgana mientras que se agachaba cerca de ella- ¿Al parecer la tan aclamada princesa de Dómino no era tan poderosa como se decía?- se burla- pero no te preocupes, acabare con tu pesar de una vez por todas…- toma su guadaña preparándose para el golpe final

- "Solo espero que ellos se encuentren bien…"- piensa- "Konan, Yahiko… yo… lo siento, no estaré ahí con ustedes…"- sonríe internamente

- ¡Con tu muerte al fin obtendré lo que busco!- grita Morgana- ¡Muere!- estaba por cortar a la joven con su guadaña pero…

- ¡Rasengan!- Naruto ataca Morgana con su famoso jutsu, pero esta logra esquivarlo

- ¡Ro!- dice Sakura acercándose a su amiga y revisando su estado

- ¿Cómo están aquí los de Konoha?- dice sorprendida- "esos mocosos…"- piensa mientras se intenta levantar para escapar

- No te iras... ¡Jutsu prisión de cuatro pilares!- los pilares de madera rodean a todos los presentes, dejando sin salida a Morgana que miraba para todos lados sin poder creerlo

- ¡Raikiri!- dice kakashi preparándose para el ataque

- ¡Arte ninja: bestias ilustradas!- Sai prepara a sus animales de tinta

- ¡Jutsu clones de sombras!- dice Naruto haciendo aparecer varios clones a su alrededor

- ¡Malditos!- les grita- "debo salir de aquí no tengo el chacra suficiente para luchar contra ellos… son muy fuertes"- junta sus manos y se empieza a desvanecer en un humo negro- No crean que me han vencido, fue solo suerte que me vaya pero recuerden esto… volveré por ella- señala a Rosella que es cuidada por Sakura- y nadie me detendrá por lo que haré…- se ríe maléficamente y desaparece

- Escapo…- dice Yamato deshaciendo su jutsu igual que los otros

- ¡Maldición!- dice Naruto furioso

- ¡Ugh!- se quejo la princesa al ser tocada por el chacra curativo de Sakura

- ¿Cómo esta?- le pregunta Naruto

- Mal… a pesar de que no tiene heridas graves en su cuerpo, esta muy débil y su chacra esta muy bajo para mantenerse con vida

- ¡Ro! ¿estas bien?... ¡Mírame!- le decía Sakura al ver a la joven entreabrir sus ojos

- ¡Ro responde!- le grita Naruto al ver que cerraba sus ojos lentamente- ¡no mueras!

- "Chicos…"- piensa- "que bueno es verlos de nuevo… aunque sea sólo un sueño…"- comienza a perder la conciencia- "pero seria mejor si el estuviera aquí… Gaara ¿Aún… me recuerdas?"- cae inconciente a pesar de escuchar las voces de suplica de sus amigos que gritaban a cada instante su nombre

**-0-**

Mientras tanto en Suna, el Kazekage se encontraba en su oficina escribiendo algunos informes, cuando de pronto uno de sus bolsillos comenzó a brillar inexplicablemente llamando atención, así que lo abrió y saco de el, una pequeña cadena en forma de corazón que resplandecía fuertemente, la comienza a observar curioso mientras se explicaba que ocurría con ella

- Gaara… ayúdame… por favor…- se escucha una voz muy familiar para el- te necesito… ven… ven hacia mi…

- ¿Rosella?- se pregunta al escuchar la suplica, pero la cadena deja de brillar dejándolo sumamente apesumbrado, así que toma la cadena entre sus manos y abre uno de sus cajones sacando una foto de ambos cuando estaban en Dómino, la mira tristemente- ¿Dónde estas Ro?... ya paso un año desde aquella vez…- se pregunta volviendo a poner todo donde estaba- será que… ya me olvidaste…

Cute: Aki ta la conti tranquila ya sabran quien es la persona misteriosa. Grax por leer y comentar

Xellas: aki ta la conti y sale un pokito gaara unk nu te preocupes keda poko para el reencuentro XD

Light: te mande un MP ojala lo leas y me digas pronto para terminar pronto el otro capitulo grax por comentar y espero las contis de tus historias XD

Lamoco13: al fin volviste ya te extrañaba yap y te pusiste al dia XD cuidate besos y sigue leyendo pok se pone interesante

**Háganme feliz con un clic XD**

**POR FISSSS!**


	13. Conociendo Konoha

Hulis a todos!

Perdón por la demora estos exámenes de tienen muy corta de tiempo, así que las recompense y lo hice largo XD

Quiero decirles que Gaara al fin saldrá pero en el otro capitulo

Entrara en gloria y majestad para ustedes, así que no se desalienten XD

Grax por leer

Sigan comentando

K me alientan a escribir

Besos para todos

Y reviews por fis

Cuídense

Si hay dudas por favor consúltenlas yo aki las respondo XD

**Aclaraciones antes de empezar**

Yubel puede hablar en la mente de Rosella, ella es quien la ayuda y la protege de ciertas personas y cosas

**Capitulo 13: Conociendo Konoha**

Rosella se encontraba corriendo a través de un pasillo iluminado por algunas antorchas, no sabia realmente de que huía sino que era guiada por una sensación de peligro y temor, como si algo malo la asechase, de la nada siente risas macabras a su alrededor, se detiene mirando a todos lados en busca de su fuente, pero todo se desmorona cayendo en un profundo y oscuro vació, al levantarse ve a tres figuras rodeándola y riendo tenebrosamente, ella asustada se arrastra hacia atrás pero estas se acercan mas y mas mientras sonríen. De pronto una figura dorada la rodea, manifestándose la forma de un enorme dragón dorado, de imponente presencia, las tres figuras de echan para tras formando un circulo entre ambos y recitando una especie de hechizo, al ir recitándolo el dragón ruge fuertemente y un fuerte dolor en el corazón de Rosella la obliga a moverse fuertemente mientras agoniza y grita, el dragón ruge con mas fuerza entrando a una especie de perla que se había formado arriba de ellos. Rosella miraba la escena muy adolorida, pedía a gritos que se detuvieran pero no escuchaban y cantaban con mas fuerza, pero su collar con el extraño prisma comienza a brillar intensamente rompiendo el circulo y alejando a las figuras desvaneciéndolas de ellos, mientras que el dragón desaparecía tras ella, dejándola perpleja

Un nuevo brillo resplandeciente la envuelve, al abrir los ojos se ve en una especie de casa destruida, al ir avanzando nota a una joven tirada en el suelo cubierta de sangre, sumamente herida y respirando entrecortadamente- No puede ser…- dice y se acerca rápidamente y la toma entre sus brazos- ¡no me dejes sola de nuevo, por favor!...prometiste quedarte conmigo…- le dice llorando desesperadamente mientras que la otra chica escupe sangre por la boca y le sonríe pesadamente, Rosella desesperada le da parte de su chacra, pero la joven cae pesadamente de entre sus brazos- no… ¡Nooooo! ¡¿Por qué me obligan a ver esta escena nuevamente? ¿Por que? - grita desconsoladamente, de la nada todo se oscurece, y siente como si estuviera cubierta de algo viscoso, el prisma de su bolsillo vuelve a brillar y al mirarse las manos y su cuerpo nota que esta completamente bañada de un liquido carmesí- ¡sa-sangre!...- se arrodilla horrorizada y tiritando- ¡Sáquenme de aquí por favor!- grita desesperada- ¡Nooooo!- despierta asustada y sudando- era un sueño…- dice mirándose las manos

- Ro ¡despertaste!- le dice una chica de cabello rosa que recién venia entrando a su habitación y se lanza para abrazarla

- ¿Sakura?- la mira sin poder créelo

- Claro que soy yo- le dice feliz- me alegra que estés bien- se sienta a su lado

- ¿Dónde me encuentro?- le pregunta sosteniéndose la cabeza

- Te encuentras en el hospital de Konoha, desde que llegaste a este lugar te hemos vigilado en tu recuperación ya que estuviste muy grave cuando te encontramos- le dice Sakura

- ¿Encontrarme?- le pregunta

- Si, tus alumnos son bastantes hábiles, lograron llegar a Konoha sanos y salvos, solo con algunas heridas que fueron atendidas aquí, así que no te preocupes ellos están en perfecta condición- le sonríe- aunque deberías de estar orgullosa…- la princesa la mira con cara de no entender- Konan no cedió ante los ambus que custodiaban la puerta y no se fue hasta hablar con nosotros para ayudarte, esa niña será muy fuerte cuando crezca igual que Yahiko…- le toma el hombro

- "Niños…"- sonríe para así

- Bienvenida a Konoha… Rosella Montoya- dice una rubia apoyada en la puerta con los ojos cerrados

- Tsunade- sama…- le dice Sakura- ¿Qué hace aquí?

- ¿Acaso no puedo ver a una de mis pacientes?- se acerca a Rosella- ¿y como te encuentras?

- … Un poco mejor- le dice la joven observando a la mujer- aunque me duele un poco la cabeza

- Eso es normal- le sonríe- aun te encuentras exhausta- la Sannin la mira- ¿sabes quien soy cierto?

- Si, usted es la ultima de los Sannin Tsunade, la mejor ninja médico- le dice Rosella

- Bien, pero sabes ¿Por qué te conozco?- Tsunade la mira tiernamente

- Usted ayudo a mi madre en el parto cuando yo nací- le dice observándola- y le estoy agradecida por eso

- No hay por que…- se ríe observando sus rasgos- eres igual a tu madre…- dice suavemente

- ¿Perdón?- le pregunta Rosella ya que no escucho bien

- Te pareces mucho a Marion, tu madre, sobretodo en tu manera de ser…- Rosella se sonroja- Sakura, debemos irnos para que la señorita descanse

- Si…- le dice a su maestra- Ro, te informo que mañana te darán el alta, descansa hasta entonces porque tienes que dar algunas declaraciones, ya sabes cosas burocráticas- Rosella asiente- bien nos vemos mañana…- se va junto a Tsunade

- Vaya, así que aquí es Konoha- la princesa suspira y se levanta de la cama, pero un mareo la hace tambalearse- "mi chacra aun no se recupera del todo…"- se mira las manos y se dirige a la ventana para apoyarse

- "Deberías estar en la cama"- le dice Yubel en su mente- "O ¿hay algo que te molesta?"

- "No"- le contesta a Yubel en su mente- "pero…"

- "Se lo que piensas y también se que no estas molesta con esos niños"- Rosella se ríe- "y no me mientas estas muy contenta por volver a ver a tus antiguos amigos, aunque estarías mejor con ese chico…"

- "Yubel nunca puedo ocultarte nada"- le dice la princesa

- "Eso es porque soy tu protectora"- ambas se ríen- "por lo menos me sonríes y me hablas como antes de…"- lo dice suavemente

- "¿Hum?"- le pregunta

- "No, nada…"- le dice, pero un sonido obliga a la joven terminar la conversación en su mente y fijarse en la puerta que tenia a Yahiko y a Konan muy escondidos por detrás

- Salgan de ahí…- los llama algo divertida por su actitud, los niños entran muy callados- sabrán…- bajan la cabeza- que no estoy molesta con ustedes sino… orgullosa…- los jóvenes la miran sorprendidos- hicieron su deber, a pesar de mis ordenes siguieron a su corazón y los felicito ese es trabajo en equipo- les sonríe

- ¡Se-Sensei!- Rosella mira a Yahiko- ¿estas sonriendo?

- Si ¿acaso no puedo?- le dice Rosella sin entender

- ¡Si, lo logramos, por fin sonríes luego de tanto tiempo!- dicen juntos celebrando y tirándose a los brazos de la joven en donde los tres se caen

- ¡Niños, niños!- le dice riéndose aunque adolorida por el golpe- ¡cálmense!... aun me duele- los mira infantilmente

- Lo sentimos Sensei, nos dejamos llevar por la ocasión- le dice Konan- ¿deberías estar en la cama?

- ¡Si!- le dice Yahiko tomándola de la mano y llevándola directo a su cama de reposo

- Ya, pero si estoy bien- les dice divertida acostándose y siendo tapado por ellos- además yo soy la maestra aquí…- se queja infantilmente

- A no, eso si que no- le dice Konan- hoy estas bajo nuestras ordenes y nos obedecerás te guste o no- se cruza de brazos

- Si y no nos iremos de aquí hasta que no te veamos perfectamente dormida- Yahiko se pone igual que su amiga

- Ya, tranquilos…- apoya su cabeza en su almohada y en pocos minutos se queda profundamente dormida

- Que rápida- dice Yahiko mirando a la joven durmiente

- Aun esta cansada- le dice- será mejor que la dejemos sola para que descanse, ya cumplimos nuestra misión, aunque haya sido mas rápida de los que esperábamos- ríe y sale junto a Yahiko de la habitación dejando a una Rosella profundamente dormida

A la mañana siguiente Rosella seguía durmiendo pero pequeños golpecitos en su espalda la obligan a abrir los ojos

- ¿Qué pasa?- dice somnolienta y restregándose los ojos

- ¡Buenos días dormilona!- le dice una Sakura sonriente

- Hola Sakura…- le dice sonriendo

- Como te dije ayer, te dieron el alta así que vine a buscarte- la princesa la mira sorprendida- ¡vamos arriba!- le saca las sabanas de encima- tenemos mucho que hacer hoy, empezando con tu ropa…- se ríe

- Si, tienes razón- se ríe Rosella al verse tan desaliñaba- creo que no me haría mal salir de compras y conocer la aldea, pero no puedo salir así de desastrosa- le muestra su ropa a la joven riéndose

- No te preocupes Ro, ya pensé en algo por el momento- Sakura le muestra una polera rosada con tiras y unos jeans cortos- creo que es lo mas indicado para ti por el momento- le sonríe

- Gracias- le dice tomando las cosas- ¿Dónde puedo cambiarme?

- Ahí- Sakura le señala un panel estilo japonés que estaba cerca de ellas- en ese lugar podrás cambiarte tranquila, mientras yo te espero aquí

- Bien- se levanta y se dirige al panel, donde se cambia rápidamente, al salir la esperaba Sakura sentada en una silla- Por fin, necesitaba moverme un poco, pareciese como si hubiese dormido por siglos, es cierto…- se acuerda de algo- ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve inconciente?

- Solo por un día y medio, aunque por el estado en que te encontramos debiesen sido por lo menos unos tres días- le dice Sakura- al parecer te recuperas rápido- se ríe

- Si, parece- le dice Rosella- y ¿por donde comenzamos?

- Primero lo primero, la ropa- le dice Sakura tomando del brazo a Rosella y llevándola a las fueras del hospital, luego de llenar algunos informes y constatar que se encontraba bien

Las calles de Konoha eran alucinantes para la princesa, la gente era amable, lo niños jugaban alegremente sin ninguna preocupación con sus amigos y aquella sensación de estabilidad y tranquilidad que se percibía por toda la aldea, le hacia recordar, de cierto modo a su país natal Dómino.

- Que tal… frente de marquesina- se acerca una rubia de cabello largo y rubio de ojos celestes

- ¡Ino!- le dice Sakura molesta- ¡ya te he dicho que no me llames así…Ino-cerda!

- ¡Ya!, no te molestes, vengo en son de paz- le dice- ¿Y que haces por aquí, acaso no estabas en el hospital?- le pregunta, pero se fija en Rosella- ¿y a quien tenemos aquí?- dice mirándola analíticamente

- Ah, ella es Rosella Montoya esta de visita en la aldea- le presenta a la joven

- Hola- le dice Rosella dándole la mano a Ino

- Hola- le responde de igual modo- ¿Y a donde se dirigen ahora?- les pregunta

- Vamos de compras, ya que la ropa de Ro se arruino en un combate- le dice Sakura

- ¡Uy! ¿Puedo acompañarlas?- les pregunta entusiasmada, ambas asienten- ¡excelente! ya veras Ro, te ayudare en todo lo que se refiere a moda- toma a ambas chicas del brazo y las arrastra a una tienda que había por ahí cerca- este es el lugar que tiene las mejores prendas para chicas

- ¡Wau! Si que es grande- dice Rosella mirando la inmensa tienda y la corredera llena de todo tipo de ropa

- Aquí encontraras todo lo que necesites- le dice Ino dándole una palmada en el hombro- ¡Empecemos!- dice lanzándose a la ropa, mientras que las otras dos la miraban y buscaban tranquilamente en los colgadores- ¡toma!- le dice a Rosella y le pasa una montonera de ropa y la lleva arrastrando al probador

- Ino se mas cuidadosa…- le dice Sakura al verla con tanta energía

- Es que me encanta comprar y te aseguro que yo se mas de moda que tu… frentuda- le dice a Sakura tocando su frente con un dedo

- Vas a empezar de nuevo cerdita- le responde casi perdiendo la paciencia

- Chicas, creo que me quedare con esto- le dice Rosella desde el probador

- ¡Queremos verte!- le grita Sakura- ¡Sal!

- Bien…- Rosella sale del probador con una polera roja que se afirmaba en su cuello, le llegaba hasta arriba del ombligo y una falda negra abierta en el lado derecho arriba de las rodillas que era acompañada por un short negro- ¿Cómo me veo?- dice algo sonrojada

- Te ves excelente- le dice Ino levantando su dedo pulgar

- Me lo llevo- dice feliz la princesa

- Aunque yo te recomendaría que llevases otra mas, puede que la necesites- le dice Ino, a lo que Rosella asiente y toma una polera manga corta abierta hasta los hombros color fucsia y unos jeans cortitos azul claro- Con esto estamos listas- se dirigen a pagar las cosas y salen de la tienda

- ¡Esperen!- dice Sakura entrando a la tienda nuevamente- me faltaba algo…- dice saliendo con una bolsa

- ¿Y eso?- le pregunta Rosella

- Ya lo veras- le guiña un ojo, dejando a las otras dos algo curiosas

Al salir Ino las invita a tomar un helado donde según ella había un joven muy guapo atendiéndolo, ambas chicas aceptan y se dirigen ahí, donde se sientan y comienzan a platicar mientras comen

- Así que trabajas en una florería- le dice Rosella comiendo su copa de helado

- Exacto – le dice Ino- y por cierto Ro ¿de dónde vienes?

- Yo vengo de la aldea de Dómino- le dice

- ¡Ah! Una de las antiguas aldeas, de la que todos hablan- Rosella asiente

- Si, y Rosella es la princesa de Dómino- le dice Sakura acercándose a Ino

- ¡Qué, la princesa!- dice casi tirando el helado por la sorpresa- no puedo creerlo- mira a Rosella que se sonroja

- No es genial- le dice Sakura- por eso te dije que tuvieras cuidado- se ríe por la expresión de Ino

- Oh, yo lo siento su alteza- le dice ino inclinando la cabeza

- No, por favor no hagas eso- le pide- trátame como una persona normal, aparte no me agrada que me traten como alguien superior, me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre, así como le has hecho todo este rato- le dice Rosella

- Esta bien Ro- le dice Ino sonriendo- y dime ¿Qué se siente ser una princesa? ¿Te apuesto a que tienes mucho lujos?

- ¡Ino!- la reta Sakura- eso no te incumbe

- En realidad… es así como dices, pero tiene un precio… una princesa debe saber como actuar, caminar, pararse, hablar y sobretodo defenderse y atacar, ya que toda la nación confía en ti- le dice Rosella seria- es todo un absurdo protocolo que no te deja ser lo que eres realmente…- aprieta su mano en forma de molestia

- Ya veo…- le dice Ino que siguió comiendo su helado calladamente al ver la ultima expresión de la princesa. Todas se callan haciendo algo incomoda la comida

- ¡Oh no!- dice Sakura de la nada- es tarde, tenemos que irnos Ro- la comienza a tirar

- ¿Qué sucede?- le dice Rosella- aun no termino- hace una mueca infantil

- Lo siento, pero tienes que presentarte con el Hokage- la princesa la mira- recuerda los informes, esas cosa- Rosella asiente- ¡Vamos!- la empuja a la salida

- Gracias por todo Ino- le dice gritando mientras es empujada por Sakura- siento lo de hace rato…

- No hay problema, avísame si necesitas algo- Rosella levanta su mano en forma de despedida- Vaya chicas…- dice riéndose mientras las ve correr presurosas a la torre del Hokage

Mientras tanto, Naruto se encontraba dado vueltas por toda la sala siendo observado por Kakashi, Tsunade, Yamato y Sai

- Vas a hacer un hoyo si sigues caminando así- le dice la Sannin casi perdiendo la paciencia

- Ya es tarde abuela deberían de haber llegado hace rato- le dice Naruto pensativo deteniéndose para mirar a Tsunade

- Calma ya vendrán, Sakura debe de estar mostrándole la aldea- le dice Kakashi leyendo su libro tranquilamente

- ¿Y qué haremos con ella?- dice de la nada Yamato- no podemos dejarlo así como así

- La resguardaremos en Konoha por ahora- dice Naruto- Ro esta en un grave peligro y no dejare que le pase algo malo

- ¿Y si atacan la aldea por ella?- le dice Sai muy serio

- No lo harán- dice Tsunade con los ojos cerrados, captando la atención de los demás- no les conviene involucrase con nosotros, solo la quieren a ella nada mas

- ¿No hay alguna solución para ayudarla hasta que podamos hacer algo?- le dice Naruto

- Vigilarla…- dice Tsunade

- ¿Cómo?- le dice Naruto

- Pondremos algunos ambus de confianza para cuidarla y protegerla, ellos estarán con ella secretamente y si algo pasa nos avisaran para ir en su ayuda- le dice Tsunade

- Me parece bien, pero…- Kakashi cierra su libro- ¿y si se entera?

- Por eso te dije que estarán camuflados- le dice Tsunade- debe de ser gente muy cuidadosa y de confianza

- Bien, yo me propongo- dice Kakashi- quiero descubrir algo que me ha molestado desde que llego

- Yo también lo haré- dice Sai- Rosella- san ya me conoce, será mas fácil vigilarla sin tener que esconderme, y filtrarme por si sucede algo

- Yo también lo haré- dice Yamato- me mantendré cerca de ella por si acaso, además no permitiré que salga de la aldea por si llegase a ocurrir algo serio

- Excelente- dice Naruto, pero unos golpecitos en la puerta los obliga a callar y dejar el tema de lado

- Naruto, ya estamos aquí- le dice Sakura entrando- entra Ro, no te harán daño ya los conoces

- Emm, si- Rosella entra tímidamente- hola ¿Cómo están?- dice sonriendo. Todos la miran

- ¡Ro!- dice Naruto- me alegra que te encuentres bien y bienvenida a la aldea- le da la mano

- Gracias- le da la mano- quiero agradecerles por haber ayudado a mis alumnos y también por rescatarme- mira a todos

- No es de nada- le dice Naruto- te presentare a los demás aunque algunos ya los conoces- se ríe- el es Kakashi Hatake, fue mi sensei hace tiempo

- Hola- le dice saludando con su mano, rosella mueve la cabeza en forma de saludo

- El es el capitán Yamato, puede controlar el elemento madera- señala a Yamato

- Un placer señorita Montoya- se inclina

- El placer es mío- le dice- pero no se incline por favor, yo debería ser la que se incline por su ayuda- se inclina siendo observada por todos

- "Al parecer no has cambiado desde la ultima vez que te vi Ro… quizás esa fría mirada que te acompaña ahora, logre suavizarse de nuevo…"- piensa Sakura mientras observa a Rosella tiernamente

- "Es igual a como era Marion antes"- piensa Tsunade- "tiene su mismo carácter y personalidad, solo que veo algo distinto en su mirada… como si algo ocultase"

- Bien y este es Sai, ya lo conoces, fue a Dómino con nosotros- le dice Naruto presentando a Sai

- Que bueno verte Sai- le Rosella abrazándolo

- A mi también me da gusto verte de nuevo, Rosella-san- se ríe

- No quisiera interrumpir esta reunión, pero me gustaría saber ¿Qué hacías fuera de tu aldea y por que te ataco esa mujer?- le dice Tsunade acercándose

- Tsunade-sama vera…- le dice Sakura tratando de ayudar a Rosella que se quedo callada sin saber que responderle a la Sannin que la miraba impetuosamente

- Silencio Sakura… quiero escucharla a ella- la calla Tsunade, la pelirosa solo mira a la princesa

- Yo me encontraba fuera de la aldea debido a una misión tipo A, que se encomendó hacer en la aldea de la cascada, pero como ya saben fui atacada por esa mujer y para sacar a mis alumnos del lugar tuve que luchar con ella, además sabrán que ella se encuentra en el libro Bingo por lo que sabia muy bien que la misión podía transformarse a tipo S- le dice Rosella mintiendo

- Ya veo…- dice Tsunade sin confianza

- Y digamen señorita Montoya ¿Por cuánto tiempo planea quedarse en Konoha?- le pregunta Kakashi mirándola

- Sólo hasta que me recupere- le dice

- No Ro, vamos quédate mas tiempo- le pide Naruto

- Si, además no nos vemos de hace un año- le pide Sakura tomándole las manos- quédate por favor- le ruega

- Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo que te ausentes por un tiempo más de tu aldea, además te sirve para conocer mejor este lugar, para futuras relaciones y alianzas- le pide Tsunade

- "Ro, quédate no tenemos a donde ir y no creo que quieras poner a los niños en peligro de nuevo con esa mujer suelta"- le dice Yubel en su mente- "quédate solo hasta que encuentres una solución mejor"

-…- Rosella suspira mirando a sus amigos- esta bien, me quedare…- dice al fin Yubel solo sonríe para si

- ¡Si!- dice Sakura abrazándola- tenemos tanto de que hablar

- Bien- dice Naruto- la pasaremos genial aquí contigo- le sonríe- oh, por cierto, ¿no quieres que enviemos un mensaje a Dómino sobre tu ubicación y condición?- le pregunta

- No, no te preocupes me encargare yo de eso, mi padre prefiere que le avise personalmente de mis acciones- le miente Rosella moviendo sus manos

- Ya veo- le dice el Hokage- entonces te llevare a un apartamento que hemos preparado para ti- se dirige a acompañarla

- No, Naruto yo lo haré tienes mucho trabajo por hacer todavía- le dice Sakura tomando a Rosella y llevándola hacia fuera de la oficina del Hokage

- Gusto en verlos y gracias por todo de nuevo- les dice Rosella por la puerta- nos vemos

- Bien ya que se fueron, prosigan con lo planeado- les dice Naruto- si sucede algo avisen de inmediato y defiéndanla como sea

- Una cosa antes que se vayan- dice Tsunade mirándolos- deben de tener cuidado con Yubel, ella puede sentir hasta la mas mínima presencia, si siente peligro alertara a Rosella y los mantendrá lejos de ella- cierra los ojos- aunque no lo parezca, Yubel es peligrosa cuando se trata de una de sus protegidas- dice seriamente

- ¡Entendido!- les dicen Kakashi, Yamato y Sai desapareciendo

- Naruto…- dice Tsunade de la nada

- Dime, abuela- la mira el rubio sin entender

- Me gustaría que…- Tsunade le susurra algo en el oído

Mientras con Sakura y Rosella que se dirigían al apartamento de ésta, iban platicando sobre algunas cosas

- Y bien Ro ¿Cómo te ha ido en todo este tiempo? Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver- le dice Sakura mientras caminan

- No ha sido fácil, me a tocado vivir de todo, de insultos hasta ataques, me da cierta pena por ello, porque Konan y Yahiko son los que mas deben de sufrir las consecuencias- le dice a Sakura con la mirada baja

- Ya veo…- le dice- pero yo creo que algún día todos esos que te hirieron ahora, pagaran por sus acciones- Rosella la mira- pero sabes… me alegra que estés aquí con nosotros de cierto modo no fue tan malo tu destierro- le sonríe, haciendo sonreír a la joven

- Si, tienes razón, a mi también me da gusto verlos de nuevo, aunque me siento culpable mintiéndole a Sai y Naruto, son tan amables conmigo- le dice mientras mira a Sakura- "se lo digo…"- piensa- Sakura… verás, yo…- le dice suavemente

- Mira, aquí esta tu nuevo hogar- le dice sin darse cuenta de lo que quería decirle la princesa- no es mucho pero tiene lo básico para sobrevivir- abre la puerta dejando ver un hermoso comedor con una mesa central con cuatro sillas a su alrededor y un gran sillón, la cocina era separada por un mueble de madera que tenia cajones, en donde se encontraban los cubiertos y la loza- y esto no es lo mejor ¡sígueme!- toma Rosella de la mano y suben por una pequeña escalera que subía por un costado de la cocina, abre la puerta y un hermoso dormitorio queda a la vista, cortinas blancas colocadas en una gran ventana que dejaba al descubierto la hermosa vista de Konoha, una cama mediana y muebles para guardar la ropa, en un rincón de la cama había una puerta que llevaba a un baño pequeño con lo indispensable- ¿Y qué te pareció?- le pregunta luego de mostrarle el lugar

- Sakura esto es una casa- le dice la joven mirando todo- ¿están seguros que puedo quedarme aquí?

- No hay problema, aparte Tsunade-sama la eligió para ti, según ella una princesa como tu debía quedarse en un lugar como este- le dice feliz

- Pero es mucho y mis alumnos ¿Dónde se quedaran?- le pregunta

- Ah, ellos están en el apartamento de al lado- le dice- supusimos que a lo mejor preferirías privacidad, pero no te preocupes el lugar es igual a este sólo que tiene dos habitaciones

- Creo que estaré tranquila con eso- le dice la princesa sonriendo

- Bien me tengo que ir, si necesitas algo la casa que se encuentra la lado del edificio es la de Sai, la mía esta a unas cuadras de aquí así que no dudes en preguntar- abre la puerta- nos vemos, que pases buena noche…-le dice saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de si

- Tu igual- le dice Rosella mirando el living y ve su mochila en el sillón, aunque algo sucia- por lo menos rescataron esto- toma la mochila y sube a su habitación, donde se dirige directo al baño a tomar una ducha caliente para despejar su mente, al salir se sienta en la cama y abre su mochila sacando todas las cosas que habían en su interior, tomo un lápiz y un pequeño cuaderno y escribe un mensaje

**Mama:**

**No te preocupes, me encuentro bien en este momento, mis amigos de Konoha me ayudaron y me dejaron quedarme aquí con los niños. Sabes, me siento feliz de volver a verlos luego de tanto tiempo, aunque siento que algo me falta, como si mi corazón aun siguiera sin una parte de el. Te quiero mamá te estoy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mi. Cuídate**

**Rosella**

**PD: Si sucede algo en la cascada o con el consejo avísame, para poder hacer algo antes que sea peor**

- Listo… ¡Jutsu de invocación!- dice, apareciendo un ave plateada que se apoya en su brazo- ya sabes donde ir, se lo mas rápida que puedas y cuida que no te detecten- Rosella enrolla el mensaje y lo pone en una de las patas del ave, abre la ventana y levanta el brazo, donde el ave plateada levanta vuelo y se dirige fugaz a su destino- con esto bastara por ahora- dice acostándose en la mullida cama pero al mover las manos siente algo y lo toma, eran las fotos mas importantes para ella donde salía con sus amigos en grupo sonriendo bajo el gran árbol en donde le hicieron la fiesta sorpresa. Al ir cambiándolas ve la foto donde salía ella con Gaara abrazados - Gaara… ¿Qué será de ti? ¿te acordaras de todo lo que pasamos juntos aquella noche?- mira la foto fijamente pero algo cae de entre sus manos sacándola de sus pensamientos- esto…- toma una foto que estaba algo desgastada por los años, en ella se encontraba Rosella de pequeña sonriendo acompañada de una niña cabello castaño claro muy corto y ojos negros, ambas estaban de espaldas y cruzadas de brazos bajo la hermosa vista de una gran cascada- Aelitha… si tan solo estuvieras aquí, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes a como son ahora… aun no logro recuperarme de aquel incidente…- dice mirando el techo y quedándose profundamente dormida sobre la cama

Lamoco13: gracias por ayudarme, pero decidí mejor dejarlos al español porque es mas fácil de leer y entendible para ustedes también, aquí esta la conti y sigue leyendo besos

Xellas: nu te preocupes es entendible . A mi también me da pena Rosella pero así es el mundo XD y contestando tu pregunta asi es lo llamo a Gaara en sueños, pero la cadena que ella le regalo tiene algo que muy pronto sabrán. Cuídate y grax por pasar y ayudarme

Gaara: si por fin pude terminar la conti, me costo pero se pudo

Cute: aquí ta la conti al fin grax por leer

**Háganme feliz con un clic XD**

**POR FISSSS!**


	14. ¡Un torneo! ¡¿Y él!

Hulis a todos!

Al fin pude subir me kede sin conexión u.u

Por fin sale Gaara entra en gloria y majestad

Solo con un pequeño inconveniente XD

Ahí lo sabrán

Cuídense muxo

Grax por leer y los reviews

Xaus

**Capitulo 14: ¡Un torneo! ¡¿Y él?**

Al amanecer en Konoha, llegan tres personas conocidas a la entrada principal, éstos son recibidos por algunos ambus que se encontraban esperándolos

- Nos alegra que decida pasar sus vacaciones aquí en Konoha, Kazekage-sama- le dice uno de los ambus

- Es normal- le dice Gaara- me sirve para cambiar de ambiente y relajarme un poco

- Sin contar, que vemos a nuestros amigos- le dice Temari feliz

- Y vemos los avances que han tenido como aldea y por supuesto las alianzas que formamos- dice Kankuro

- Por favor sígannos, los llevaremos a donde el Rokudaime que los esta esperando en su oficina- le dice el ambu indicándoles el camino hacia la torre del Hokage

Horas mas tarde, Rosella se encontraba en su habitación sentada en la ventana y mirando el hermoso paisaje que le ofrecía Konoha

- Al parecer hoy será un hermoso día- dice mirando el paisaje- nada podría salir mal- se ajusta su banda a su cuello y se dirige a la salida de la casa donde se encuentra con sus alumnos

- Sensei ¿enviaste el mensaje?- le pregunta Konan mientras caminan hacia la calle con Yahiko detrás de ellas

- Si, solo hay que esperar que vuelva y que el consejo no se entere de esto- le dice la joven- Yahiko, no te quedes atrás te puedes perder…- le dice al niño que jugaba al equilibrio en una muralla

- ¡Hai!- le dice poniéndose a su lado- y a ¿Dónde iremos?

- No se, recorramos la aldea para observarla mejor- le dice sonriendo y poniendo las manos en el hombro de ambos niños

- Miren, vayamos para allá, a lo mejor venden cosas novedosas- dice Konan jalando a Yahiko y Rosella a una especie de tiendas de recuerdos en donde había mucha gente

**-0-**

Gaara se encontraba caminando con sus hermanos mientras que conversaban algunos asuntos

- No se porque Naruto quiere que fuéramos al estadio en una hora- dice Kankuro con sus manos en la cabeza

- Quizás nos mostrara a la nueva generación de shinobis de la hoja y a lo mejor quiere que le demos nuestra opinión- dice el pelirrojo tranquilamente

- ¡Uy! Vallamos a ver lo que hay ahí- le dice Temari a sus hermanos al ver unas tiendas llenas de gente- quiero comprarme algo por favor- les pide

- Que mas da- dice Kankuro aburrido- aun nos queda tiempo para encontrarnos en el estadio

-…- Gaara solo la sigue. Mientras que Temari recorría cada tienda que había viendo que podía comprarse siendo seguida de cerca por Kankuro, el pelirrojo solo caminara calladamente mientras miraba a la gente de alrededor

- ¡Ro-sensei! Mira que lindos peluches hay aquí- dice la voz de una niña

- Ya voy- dice una voz mas adulta, muy conocida para el

- "¿Rosella?"- piensa y se aleja de sus hermanos en busca de aquella voz, avanza a través de la gente y nota una cabellera roja con mechones rubios de entre ella, pero no podía verla muy bien debido a tanta muchedumbre en el lugar, así que como pudo trato de avanzar pero al llegar vio que aquella persona se movía de entre la gente a una de las calles de la aldea, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla

- ¡Gaara!- lo detiene Kankuro del brazo- no debes alejarte así… ¿te sucede algo?- le pregunta al notar como su hermano menor miraba en una de las calles de la hoja

- No, no me sucede nada…- dice caminando hacia donde se encontraba Temari que miraba unos aretes fascinada. Kankuro solo lo mira algo preocupado

**-0-**

- "Esta presencia… es de…"- dice Rosella girándose de la nada y mirando a su alrededor en busca de ella

- Sensei ¿sentiste algo?- le pregunta Yahiko al ver el repentino comportamiento de su maestra

- No Yahiko, no pasa nada… ideas mías solamente- avanza calladamente y se pone la mano en su mentón- "estoy segura que esa presencia era la de el… no creo que se encuentre en Konoha"- piensa- "o si…"- vuelve a mirar para atrás revisando si había algún indicio que le indicara su suposición

- ¡Rosella- san!- alguien aparece en frente de ellos

- Sai ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le dice la princesa

- Necesito que vengas conmigo rápido- la jala corriendo

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo?- le dice Rosella siendo arrascada en dirección al estadio siendo seguida muy cerca por los niños, que observaban sin entender nada

- Ya lo sabrás…- le dice entrando por la parte trasera del estadio y llevándola a una especie de camarines que habían ahí

- ¿Por qué estamos en este lugar?- se pone de brazos cruzados y mira a Sai en busca de explicaciones

- No hay tiempo, te lo explicare mientras te cambias- Sakura entra rápidamente y le pasa su polera roja, su falda negra con short y sus botas

- Esta bien, pero dime ¿por qué tanto alboroto?- se mete en una especie de probador

- Tsunade-sama organizo un torneo…- Rosella saca la cabeza mirándola sin entender- y tu tienes que participar en el- le dice Sakura

- Pero ¿Por qué yo?- le dice Rosella saliendo del probador y arreglándose su cabello mientras que ajusta su banda a su frente

- Quiere ver lo que puede hacer la heroína que salvo Dómino de las malvadas brujas- le dice Sakura acercándose y ayudándola con su banda

- Pero yo no…- le dice mirándola algo asustada

- No te preocupes pelearas conmigo como tu compañera, seremos equipo- le sonríe- sabemos que aun no recuperas del todo tu chacra por eso le pedí que fuera tu compañera- le pasa sus armas

- Esta bien- le dice suspirando la princesa

- Sai, lleva a los niños a la platea superior con los otros, nos veremos en la arena- le pide Sakura

- ¡Suerte Sensei!- le dice Konan alentándola

- ¡Te estaremos alentando todo el combate!- le dice Yahiko emocionado, Sai solo sonríe llevándose a los niños con el

- Es la hora… ¿estas lista?- le dice Sakura a su amiga

- Claro que si, no les daremos tregua a ninguno- le dice Rosella apretando el nudo de la banda y colgando sus armas en su cinturón- ¡vamos!- Sakura y Rosella comienzan a caminar a la arena

**-0-**

- ¡Gaara!- le grita Naruto al ver al pelirrojo y le indica su asiento- pensé que no vendrían- les dice

- Ya crees- le dice Kankuro mirándolo- como nos perderíamos este torneo que han organizo, aparte se ve divertido- observa a toda la gente reunida

- ¿Y a quienes veremos luchar?- le pregunta Gaara

- Ya lo veras, es una sorpresa- Naruto lo mira y le sonríe juguetonamente

- Ojala que nuestra Sensei este bien- dice llegando una niña cabello azul y ojos marrones

- Tranquila, la maestra sabe lo que hace- le responde un niño cabello puntiagudo naranjo y ojos cafés

- ¿Konan, Yahiko?- dice Temari observándolos

- ¡Temari-san!- le dice Konan sonriendo- tanto tiempo sin verlos

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Dónde esta Ro?- les pregunta la rubia levantándose de su asiento

- Bien, veras…- le dice Yahiko mirando hacia la arena, pero es interrumpido

- ¡¿Están listos para las peleas?- dice Naruto animando con un micrófono en la mano, se escucha un gran grito por todo el estadio- ¡Bien! Entonces démosle la bienvenida a nuestras lindas participantes- dice subiéndose al balcón de la platea- ustedes ya la conocen es nuestra mejor ninja medico, Sakura-chan- Gritos y aplausos mientras salía la pelirosa saludando con la mano- y nuestra visitante, ella viene de Dómino, la gran kunoichi que salvo su aldea ¡Rosella Montoya!- la joven sale segura y levanta la mano en forma de saludo siendo acompañada de gritos y aplausos

- ¿Es ella?- dice Kankuro mirando a la chica

- "Rosella ¿Qué hace ella aquí?"- piensa el pelirrojo mirando la joven sin poder creerlo- "era ella en las tiendas…"

- ¡Ro! ¡Ro! ¡Aquí mira!- grita Temari levantando las manos para que la viera

**-0-**

- ¿Temari?- dice la princesa mirando hacia el balcón, pero al mirar hacia el lado, se topa con la penetrante mirada del pelirrojo, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima- "¡Gaara… ¿aquí?... entonces la presencia que sentí era la de el, debió de haberme visto en la feria"- piensa- "en el tremendo lió que me he metido…"

- ¡Ro, ya va a comenzar!- le dice Sakura sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¡demostrémosles quienes somos!- la anima

- ¡Si!- le dice sacando sus dos armas y girándolas- "no puedo perder, menos ahora con el viéndome"- lo mira de reojo

- ¡Y aquí nuestros retadores!- dice Naruto señalando la puerta opuesta a ellas, en donde salen Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Neji, Hinata, Tenten y Sai rodeándolas y preparándose para la batalla- ¡Comiencen!- grita

- Esto se pondrá interesante- dice Rosella mirando a los otros

- Ya lo creo, ellos pertenecen a mi generación, son además los clanes mas respetados en toda Konoha, así que no los subestimes- le dice Sakura de espaldas a ellas

- Yo empezare… ¡Dragones gemelos ascendentes!- Tenten es la primera en atacar, se eleva en el cielo junto con dos pergaminos asemejando a dragones y comienza a tirar todo tipo de armas

- ¡Sakura agáchate!- le grita Rosella- ¡Jutsu barrera de hielo!- forma un escudo que cubre a ambas jóvenes del ataque de Tenten- tengo un plan…- Sakura siente

- ¡Chouji!- le grita Shikamaru

- ¡Jutsu de expansión!- expande su mano y rompe el hielo, pero al ver en su interior no se encontraba nadie, estaba vació

- ¿Qué rayos…?- dice Neji activando el Byakugan- ¡cuidado!

- Muy tarde… ¡Shannaro!- grita Sakura desde arriba golpeando el suelo y haciéndolo añicos, expulsando a todos lejos y dejándolos en el suelo

- ¡Arte ninja bestias ilustradas!- dice Sai montado en un ave de tinta, haciendo aparecer unas especies de leones bestia atacando que a las jóvenes

- ¡Jutsu dragón de agua!- Rosella forma un gigantesco dragón que ataca a las bestias de Sai deshaciéndolas- lo siento Sai, serás el primero en caer…- levanta una mano y el dragón lo ataca, sin dejarle ninguna chance de defensa golpeándolo fuertemente en la pared

- Esa fue buena Ro- choca la mano con la princesa- "Al parecer no estas tan mal como creía"

- Lo se pero aun no terminamos- le dice al mirar a sus contrincante y ver como Shikamaru les daba una orden de alguna estrategia

- ¡Jutsu tanque humano!- el cuerpo de Chouji se expande y comienza a rodar en dirección a las chicas que lo esquivan rápidamente, pero numerosos kunais comienzan a atacarlas haciéndoles mas difícil la huida de Chouji

- Creo que tenías razón Shikamaru, con esto las eliminaremos- dice Neji

- Si, además esto se esta tornando aburrido, no sé porque la Godaime nos solicito para esto- le responde mirando las nubes- preferiría estar durmiendo- bosteza

- Naruto-kun debe de haber visto algo en esa chica- dice Hinata mirando a las jóvenes esquivar a Chouji y con sus armas impedir que las atravesase algún kunai

- No podrán escapar- les dice la castaña lanzando todo tipo de armas a Sakura y Rosella mientras se defendían como fuera

- ¡Sakura esto esta mal!- dice la princesa al ver como algunos kunai les rasgaban la ropa y hacían algunos cortes en su piel- y cada vez se pone peor- esquiva a Chouji y un kunai le rosa la cara- ¡Rayos!

- ¡Ro, tu ve por Tenten y yo me encargare de Chouji! Ya se como detenerlo- Rosella asiente y ataca a Tenten con sus dos armas- "bien aquí viene…"- ve como la pelota gigante se le acerca velozmente y se pone en posición de ataque- ¡Shannaro!- golpea a Chouji con toda su fuerza, impulsándolo hacia atrás, haciendo un gran hueco en una de las murallas del coliseo- ¡Uf! Al fin terminamos con la molestia- dice mirando hacia el chico que se encontraba mareado e inconsciente siendo sacado por algunos ninja que ahí habían

- Lo derroto…- dice Hinata sorprendida

- Al parecer Sakura a mejorado a pesar de estar siempre en el hospital- dice Ino sonriendo- ¿Qué harás ahora?- mira a Shikamaru

- Nada- todos lo miran incrédulos- no creo que esa chica venza a Tenten, nadie es mejor en armas que ella, así que esperamos a que la derrote y luego nos encargamos de Sakura- dice sentándose en el suelo y acostándose en el, mientras que todos miran a la castaña y a la pelirroja luchar con todo

- No creí que alguien como tú supiera tanto de lucha con armas- le dice Tenten quedando frente a frente con Rosella que la miraba desafiante

- ¿No se porque todo el mundo me subestima?- le dice separándose rápidamente- pero esto debe acabar cuanto antes, para así finalizar con los otros que quedan- junta sus dos armas y las mezcla con su chacra transformándolas en una espada blanca, que atacan a Tenten

- Serás…- le dice intentando defenderse, pero cada vez que intentaba golpearla con algunas de sus diferentes armas, se rompían antes del contacto con la espada- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no logro golpearla?- mira asombrada la espada

- Mis armas están echas de distintos metales resistentes que duplican mi chacra, además tiene piedras minerales incrustadas que la ayudan en su capacidad, no necesito gran cantidad de chacra para formar lo que quiera con ellas- retrocede un poco- creo que este es el fin ¡Jutsu plumas de fuego!- levanta la espada y la choca con fuerza en el suelo, liberándose de la espada pequeñas plumas que inundan el paraje, dejando a los presentes impresionados- ahora…- hace el signo de la rata con sus manos y las plumas se incendian atacando de lleno a la castaña, haciéndole múltiples cortadas y quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, dejándola muy lastimada en el suelo- tranquila…- se agacha a la altura de Tenten y le sonríe- no he atacado con todo mi fuerza o sino estarías muerta, además eres buena… me diste pelea- se aleja para allegarse junto a Sakura que la esperaba impaciente y ambas esperan el siguiente movimiento de los otros

- ¡Impresionante redujo a Tenten con un sólo ataque!- dice Neji sin poder creerlo mirando a su compañera de equipo en el suelo

- Al parecer la subestimamos- dice Shikamaru levantándose- bien no queda otra… Neji y Hinata trataran de alejar a Sakura lo más posible de Rosella, hagan lo que sea para no permitir que se le acerque

- Si y ¿tu?- le dice el Hiuga

- Esto se torno mas problemático de lo que creí, así que yo e Ino acabaremos a Rosella de una vez por todas con nuestro combo, cuando así sea sacaremos a Sakura y habremos por fin acabado- dice pensando algún movimiento

- ¡Ro, aquí vienen!- dice Sakura mirando a sus compañeros

- ¡Si!…- dice mirando a los otros

- ¡Ahora!- dice Shikamaru

- Lo siento Sakura-san- dice Hinata atacando a Sakura y alejándola de la princesa

- ¿Qué intentan?- dice Sakura mirando a ambos Hyuga cortándole el camino e impidiéndole el paso- esto no se queda así ¡Shanna…!- no alcanza ni siquiera atacar a Hinata cuando Neji la intercepta bloqueándole algunos puntos de chacra en su abrazo y la golpea en el estomago haciéndola chocar contra una roca- demonios…- dice adolorida

- ¡Sakura!- grita Rosella al ver el ataque- no se saldrán con la suya…- intenta correr hacia ella, pero algo le impide moverse- "no puedo moverme…"- mira y ve a Shikamaru junto a Ino mientras intentan hacer un combo

- Jutsu de posesión de sombras asimilado…- dice Shikamaru

- Al parecer la caerá serás tu, Rosella - le dice Ino sonriendo

**-0-**

- Pobre chica al parecer esta en un gran dilema- dice Kankuro apoyado en el balcón- una vez que ese jutsu te toma no te suelta hasta que termina

- ¡Vamos Ro! ¡Yo se que puedes ganarle a ese chico fastidioso!- le grita Temari animándola

- ¡Sensei no te dejes vencer! ¡Eres la mejor!- le grita Konan

- ¡Si, demuéstrales que es lo que puede hacer **"La rosa roja de Dómino"**!- le grita Yahiko llamando la atención de todos

- ¿Rosa… roja?- dice Gaara mirando a los niños que estaban apoyando entusiasmados a su maestra- esto se esta poniendo mal…- dice mirando a la arena mientras que la joven trata de liberarse del jutsu- esta muy cansada su chacra se esta agotando…

- Además si Ino logra su objetivo hará que Rosella se rinda en contra de su voluntad- dice Temari preocupada

- No será así…- dice Tsunade poniéndose a su lado- los Montoya tienen una especie de protección cuando son atacados con este tipo de jutsus

- ¿A qué se refiere Tsunade-sama?- la mira el pelirrojo en busca de respuestas

- Es mejor que lo vea Kazekage, así lo entenderá mejor…- lo mira- además el termino de Rosa roja no es algo que sea a la ligera… ella no es tan débil como cree- mira la arena confiada- ella ganara…- es observada por todos que luego dirigen su atención al combate

**-0-**

- "Ya no me queda casi nada de chacra, a este ritmo yo…"- piensa intentando zafarse del jutsu- "tengo que ayudar a Sakura…"- mira a pelirosada que apenas puede levantarse debido a los múltiples ataques recibidos por ambos Hyuga

- Lo siento Ro esto llego a su fin ¡Jutsu de transferencia de mentes!- dice Ino lanzándoselo a Rosella que cae arrodillada en el suelo y con la cabeza gacha

- Bien hecho Ino…- le dice Shikamaru al ver el cuerpo de su amiga tirado en el suelo- ahora haz… ¿Que?- dice Shikamaru sorprendido al ver a su amiga despertar de súbito y muy asustada

- Shi-shikamaru… t-ten cuidado… no- no es lo que parece…- le dice la rubia abrasándose a si misma tratando de calmarse

- ¡Demonios!- dice el Nara mirando a Rosella, pero cuando la chica levanto un poco su rostro deja ver algo que lo deja atónito- ¡S-sus ojos cambiaron de color! ¿Cómo?- sin poder creerlo

- Aun no me han vencidos…- dice Rosella levantándose y tirando su cabello hacia atrás dejando a la vista sus ojos y liberándose de la posesión de sombras de Shikamaru al instante

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Ino? ¿Cómo rayos te liberaste tan rápido de nuestro ataque combinado?- le pregunta el Nara

- Ino se topo con Yubel, si algo intenta apoderarse de mi, ella lo bloqueara enviando las peores visiones que has visto en tu vida, en tu caso, con el jutsu posesión de sombras divide mi sombra en dos, haciendo que tomes la suya enviándole parte de su chacra y liberándome- le explica Rosella- como te habrás dado cuenta, mis ojos tienen un tiente diferente, bien eso se debe a lo anterior- apunta a sus ojos

- "Todos aquellos que osen atacarte serán destruidos por mi"- le dice Yubel internamente a Rosella- "ahora todo depende de ti, mas te vale acabar rápido o perderás"- Rosella asiente

- Imposible- dice Shikamaru- al parecer te subestime…- Rosella le sonríe- esto no volverá a suceder aun tengo otra opción para vencerte a ti y a Sakura

- Creo que ya no habrá otra opción…- le dice la joven siendo observada por todos- esto se acaba ahora- hace una serie de manos muy extraña para todos- ¡Arte ninja regeneración de chacra!- su cuerpo se envuelve de color dorado muy suave curando sus heridas y regenerando parte de su chacra- con esto será suficiente…- mira a Sakura tirada en el suelo casi sin poder moverse

**-0-**

**- "Es el de nuevo"- el Kyubi comienza a agitarse inquieto dentro de Naruto- "quiero su cabeza ¡vamos mocoso dame su cabeza!"**

- "¿Cómo que de nuevo si ahí solo esta Rosella?"- le dice Naruto en su mente al Zorro

**- "Por lo mismo, ella lo posee con esa maldita sangre"- dice el Zorro furioso- "esa misma sangre que por generaciones lo ha mantenido resguardo y protegido"**

- "¿Me estas diciendo que Ro es… en verdad una jinchuriki?"- le dice el Hokage sorprendido

**- "No exactamente…"- dice el Kyubi calmándose- "te lo contare dentro de poco, por ahora mantenla vigilada… el único que le pondrá las garras a ese dragón seré yo…"- se queda dormido **

- "Ella es… como yo…"- Naruto se levanta de su asiento observando la arena muy apesumbrado

- "Imposible"- piensa Tsunade mirando a Rosella mientras es rodeada por el extraño chacra- "a pesar de desconocer su ubicación actual, sabe como extraerle algo de chacra y usarlo como suyo"- sonríe- "al parecer la entrenaste bien… Keiko"

- ¡Oh no la uso!- dice Yahiko exaltado mirando preocupado la arena- la llevaron casi al limite y lo peor es que si sigue así empeoraran las cosas para ella

- ¿A que se refieren?- les pregunta Naruto

- La técnica de regeneración de chacra es muy efectiva en estos casos ya que recompone parte de su chacra y sana sus heridas - le dice Konan- el problema es cuando se agota…

- Tenemos que prepararnos- le dice Yahiko

- Usaremos esta manta que encontré en uno de los camerinos para cubrirla o esto será un verdadero caos- dice Konan siendo observada algo ingenuos por Naruto y Gaara, que se giro al escuchar lo que decían

**-0-**

- Ino sal de aquí, hiciste un buen trabajo ve e informárselo a Tsunade-sama- le dice Shikamaru mirándola- nosotros nos encargaremos desde ahora

- Si…- dice la rubia parándose y caminando hacia la salida- suerte Ro… la necesitaras- la princesa solo le sonríe y asiente

-¡Neji! ¡Hinata!- les grita Shikamaru a los Hyuga que se alejan de Sakura y se allegan a donde estaban los otros

- ¿Qué sucede?- dice Neji- ¿creí que tu e Ino serian suficientes?

- Al parecer no la afectan estos tipos de ataques, pero son mas o menos 5 segundos antes que logra liberarse por completo, así que tienen ese tiempo para golpearla y bloquear parte de su chacra, con eso la noquearemos y haremos nuestro ataque final- mira determinado

- Hecho- dice Hinata comenzando a rodear a Rosella igual que los otros dos

- ¡A mi señal!- dice el Nara tomando posición para su jutsu

- "Ro… aquí vienen, es nuestra oportunidad"- le dice Yubel en su mente

- "Bien…"- piensa la princesa cerrando los ojos haciendo con sus manos el signo de la cabra- ¡Genjutsu páramo de rosas!- dice Rosella abriendo los ojos con el color de Yubel en ellos, cubriendo el estadio de rosas que caen lentamente sobre los presentes que miraban asombrados y a la vez encantados

En la arena todo era distinto, para los retadores todo desapareció de repente dejando a la vista un hermoso y calido campo cubierto por rosas, pequeños pétalos de esta caían intensamente nublando su vista y dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad del lugar. Es ahí donde Rosella aprovecha y se dirige fugaz donde Sakura, ya con sus ojos normales

- Ro… ¿estas bien?- le dice Sakura mientras es levantada por la princesa

- Lo que me pase a mi no importa, me preocupa tu bienestar…- dice apoyando un brazo en su cuello- "debo apresurarme y sacarla de aquí lo antes posible antes que se liberen de mi genjutsu"- toma a Sakura y la lleva a donde se encontraba Naruto

- ¡Sakura-chan!- dice corriendo hacia donde se encontraban las jóvenes y toma a Sakura entre sus manos- ¡Abuela!- le grita a la Sannin que la examina

- No te preocupes sus heridas no son mayores, solo esta así porque bloquearon sus puntos de chacra, con ésto en pocos segundos estarás mejor- le dice Tsunade curando a Sakura- ¿Y tu? ¿Te rendirás?

- Eso ni en broma, terminare esto de una vez- se dispone a volver a la arena, pero cuando se gira se topa con una mirada muy penetrante que observaba cada movimiento suyo, así que para salir un poco de la incomodidad del momento, se muerde el dedo pulgar y hace una serie de manos- ¡Jutsu de invocación!- aparece Matamune con su pipa en la boca dejando a Naruto y sus amigos sorprendidos

- ¿Para que me necesita Rosella-san?- le dice el gato observando a los presentes que lo miraban curiosamente

- ¡Mira que lindo gatito!- dice Naruto acercándosele para tocarle las orejas- ¿Qué tal si lo toco?

- ¡Por tu bien te recomendaría alejarte de mi niño… si acaso no quieres morir!- lo mira con cara retadora

- ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- dice Naruto escondiéndose detrás de Gaara que solo lo miraba- ¡E-ese gato me-me quiere matar! ¡Ayúdame amigo del alma!- todos sudan gotita

- Y pensar que el es Hokage- dice Tsunade mirándolo avergonzada

- Matamune, te necesito nuevamente para terminar con esto de una vez- le dice la princesa

- Como usted quiera señorita- le dice el gato subiéndose a su hombro

- ¡Bien!- se lanza de la platea, pero una punzada en su cabeza hace que casi pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo- demonios…- dice- "no me queda chacra… mi genjutsu se disuelve…"- mira como lentamente desaparecen los pétalos de rosa- ¡Aquí vienen!

- ¡Dispersión!- dicen Neji, Hinata y Shikamaru al mismo tiempo deshaciendo por completo el genjutsu

- ¡Ja! ¡Al fin pudimos liberarnos de tu genjutsu!- le dice Neji retadoramente

- En realidad no…- le dice Rosella sonriendo- los genjutsu que formo con Yubel son algo especiales, Yubel posee la habilidad de leer corazón de las personas, puede introducirse en tus peores pesadillas y mostrártelas de la manera mas real posible y esto se logra afectando la memoria cerebral y por supuesto tu corazón…- lo mira retadoramente- no se puede escapar a menos que tengas una mente muy sólida y fuerte o cuando mi chacra decae, como en este momento- suspira- sino hubiera sido así, ustedes aun estarían en él, sin lograr defenderse de lo que planeo hacer…

- ¡No te dejaremos!- dice Hinata disponiéndose para atacarla

- Muy tarde- sonríe para si- ¡Arte ninja siete mares de la muerte!- grita y de la nada toda la arena se llena de manera estrepitosa de agua, arrastrando y sumergiendo fuertemente a los otros, mientras que Rosella se encontraba parada en una de las murallas- ¡Matamune!

- ¡Si señorita!- se trasforma en el abanico

- ¡Esto llego a su fin!- dice mirando como Shikamaru y los otros trataban de escapar pero el tormentoso e insaciable mar se lo impedían- ¡Ah!- mueve el abanico fuertemente en círculos dejándolo hasta la mitad abierto, las olas forman un inmenso remolino en torno a los otros, mientras que extrañamente son cortados desde todos los ángulos por el agua- se acabo…- dice la princesa cerrando el abanico y desvaneciendo las olas, dejando a los jóvenes en el suelo sin poder moverse

- Maldición… dice Shikamaru exhausto- no creí… que fuera tan problemática esta chica…

- Tsunade-sama nos advirtió…- dice Neji intentando moverse sin resultado alguno- ella es fuerte…

- Solo hay… que esperar a que… con esta prueba… haya podido visualizar lo que… quería comprobar…- dice Hinata duramente

**-0-**

- ¡Que jutsu tan genial!- dice Naruto junto a Sakura que ya se recuperaba del todo gracias al chacra curativo de Tsunade

- Es de esperarse- dice Tsunade sonriendo- como próxima líder de Dómino es normal que deba ser fuerte… "y mas si debe defenderse de aquellos que quieran su poder"-

- ¡Lo viste!- dice Temari emocionada - ¡Ro es genial les gano! ¡Estoy emocionada!

- Si, se nota- dice Kankuro mirando a su hermana

- "En ese año mejoró bastante las habilidades que poseía desde un principio"- piensa Gaara observando analíticamente a la joven- "esa combinación de genjutsu con ninjutsu fue sublime, no solo logro desmoronar las estrategias de Shikamaru sino que se las invirtió, pero mejoradas"- la mira de pies a cabeza- "se ve mas hermosa que la ultima vez, su cuerpo esta mas desarrollado, su cabello mas largo y brillante, su mirada amable pero determinada, aunque le falta algo… ¿Qué será aquel vació que llevas Ro?"- medita mientras observa- "aunque me gustaría tomarla como aquella vez"- se retracta- "¿Qué cosas pienso? Si fue ella la que me abandono… ¿o ese vació que tiene, tenga que ver con esto?"- observa seriamente- "lo averiguare…"

**-0-**

- Al fin…- dice Rosella alegre mientras mira a sus contrincantes en el suelo y un fuerte alarido se escucha por todo el estadio aclamándola

- Bien señorita Montoya, me voy a casa si me necesita llámame- le dice el gato volviendo a su forma- y por favor descanse, los efectos del jutsu de recuperación pronto harán efecto en usted así que resguárdese en su hogar por el momento hasta que se recupere del todo- desaparece

- Hm…- dice Rosella dirigiéndose a la salida caminando con algo de dificultad debido a las punzadas que se propagaban por todo su cuerpo- "estoy al límite… a este paso mi cuerpo…"

- ¡Ro espera!- le dice Temari que baja a la arena en busca de la joven- ¿Por qué tanto apuro?- la abraza

- Temari, yo… tengo que irme a casa a descansar- le dice

- Solo un ratito mas- le suplica- ven, vamos a saludar a los otros que te están esperando haya arriba- le dice la rubia muy feliz mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica y la subía hacia la platea- ¡miren chicos aquí esta!

- Ro ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le dice Sakura acercándosele

- No te preocupes- le dice- estaré mejor si descanso un poco… y ¿tu? ¿Cómo te estas?

- Estoy mejor gracias a Tsunade-sama que me curo- le dice sonriendo

- ¡Que demostración tan espectacular nos diste hoy!- le dice Kankuro acercándosele

- Kankuro ¿Qué los trae aquí en Konoha?- le dice Rosella mirándolo

- Gaara esta de vacaciones, así que aprovechamos y vinimos aquí a descansar y a ver viejos amigos- le dice con una mano en la cabeza

- Que bien, alegro- le dice feliz- "otra puntada… debo salir de aquí…"- piensa afligida

- Que gusto verla… Rosella-san - dice Gaara acercándosele y dándole la mano

- "Gaara…"- piensa mirándolo- lo mismo digo Kazekage ¿espero no estorbarle con mi presencia en Konoha?- le da la mano

- No para nada, su presencia es siempre grata- la mira con algo de autoridad- además, así me responderá algunas dudas sobre la situación actual de Dómino y de su extraña desaparición

- Ya veo, pero le informo que también estoy de vacaciones aquí, así que no pienso responder a interrogantes que no le interesan- lo mira desafiante

- "Veo que te has convertido en toda una fiera… tendré que domesticarte"- piensa sonriendo para si- si me lo pone de este modo, no me queda mas que investigar- la mira sin soltarle la mano, formándose una atmósfera tensa entre ambos

- Veo que no entiende con palabras- cierra los ojos y lo encara- pero no caeré en su juego y le advierto que no porque usted sea un Kage respetado y yo una princesa signifique que pueda pasar sobre mi- le suelta la mano- no me desafié porque la batalla que vio hoy no es nada comparada a lo que puedo hacer cuando voy en enserio- lo mira muy enojada

- "Ro ¿ya no lo amas que lo tratas así?"- dice Temari mirando a la princesa preocupada

- No quise ofenderla señorita Montoya- le dice igual de serio- como usted dice, me andaré con cuidado hacia usted, disculpe mi atrevimiento- se inclina

- No se preocupe…- lo mira inclinarse

- ¿Debes ir a un hospital?- le dice Tsunade tomándole el hombro- estas muy cansada…

- Estoy bien, deberás…- cierras los ojos debido al dolor que se volvía cada vez mas intenso- si me disculpan yo…- se gira para irse, pero…

- ¡Amorcito!- dice llegando una joven apegándose muy sensual al Kazekage- aquí estabas te estuve buscando…- todos la miran sorprendidos

**Háganme feliz con un clic XD**

**POR FISSSS!**


	15. ¿Quien es ella?

Hulis a todos!

Perdonen la demora

No me dieron vacaciones u.u

Por eso no he podido postear antes además estoy plagada en exámenes

Pero por fin pude terminar el capitulo todo por ustedes

Grax por los comentarios

Y la ayuda de verdad

Esto es para ustedes

Odien a la prometida de Gaara es mala XD muy mala

**Capitulo 15: ¿Quién es ella?**

-Corazoncito…- dice abrazándolo una joven cabello plomo y ojos negros, vestida con un corset con mangas color café y una falda burdeo acompañada de Matsuri - ¿Por qué te fuiste así de Suna? Te extrañe tanto- le empieza a hacer círculos en la camisa

- "¡Corazoncito!"- piensa Rosella sorprendida y algo decepcionada, al darse vuelta rápidamente y ver a la chica acercarse con tanta confianza al Kazekage- "tú ya… me cambiaste"

- Amaru- dice Gaara corriéndola de su lado algo molesto- te dije que te quedaras en Suna ¿Por qué rayos estas aquí?

- Ya te lo dije amor, te extrañaba y al enterarme que te habías ido a Konoha, me vine para acá a acompañarte- le dice con un tinte juguetón

- No deberías de haber venido- le dice Temari igual de molesta- tendrías que haber seguido las órdenes de Gaara, el es el Kazekage

- No te entrometas- le dice engreídamente- yo hago lo que quiero, además…- dice mirando al pelirrojo- Gaara es mi prometido y donde el vaya yo iré con el- la mira superior

- "Prometido…"- piensa Rosella tristemente

- Ya veras…- dice Temari por lo bajo aguantándose las ganas de atacarla con su abanico

- Bien- dice Naruto tratando de calmar las cosas- que tal si todos salimos de aquí, descansamos un poco y a la noche vamos a comer todos juntos- dice el Hokage feliz

- A mi me parece excelente idea- dice Kankuro apoyado en el hombro de su hermana- así conversamos de la vida

- ¡Ugh!- se queja Rosella adolorida y cayendo al piso de rodillas- "mi cuerpo…no doy mas, a este paso todos ve verán… necesito salir de aquí… sea como sea"- intenta levantarse

- ¡Ro!- dice Sakura ayudándola a levantarse- ven te llevare a un hospital ¡Naruto ayúdame!- le grita a su amigo

- Ven, vamos- Naruto intenta sostenerla

- No, no se preocupen… sólo es un pequeño mareo- sonríe con dolor para calmarlos- "debo salir de aquí… no quiero que me vean"

- Nosotros la llevaremos al hospital y la curaremos- dice Konan alejando a Sakura y Naruto- les aseguro que estará bien

- Nos quedaremos a cuidarle- dice Yahiko poniendo la manta encima de la joven cubriendo su cuerpo- vamos Sensei…- la ayudan a caminar hacia la salida

- Dejemos que ellos se encarguen- dice Naruto mirándolos salir

- Sakura acompáñame- dice la Sannin no muy confiada- y tu también Temari- ambas asienten

- Que chica tan molesta- dice Amaru viendo que nadie le tomaba atención- ¿no se por qué tanto alboroto por ella? Seguro que es una campesina débil y pobre- mira engreída

- Deberías lavarte la boca cuando hablas así de ella- le dice Tsunade mirándola con autoridad- serás de clase noble pero te faltaran siglos para llegar donde esta ella en este momento- la chica solo la mira molesta- Kazekage, por favor controle los arranques de su prometida

- No se volverá a repetir Tsunade-sama- le dice- ¿verdad Amaru?- la mira muy molesto, Kankuro solo ríe por lo bajo

- Ash- dice la joven corriendo el rostro molesta- aun así no entiendo ¿Quién es ella para tratarla como dice?

- Lo sabrás hoy en la cena- la mira Tsunade apunto de golpearla- ¡vamos chicas!- las tres comienzan a caminar en dirección a Rosella, provocando en los que quedaban un silencio algo molesto

**-0-**

- Sensei ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunta la niña preocupada

- Estaré mejor Konan… sólo necesito un lugar tranquilo y lejos de todos… ¡Ah!- se agarra el pecho fuertemente cayendo al suelo tiritando seguidamente- rápido…- dice suavemente a los niños

- ¡Si!- dicen ambos tomándola nuevamente y avanzando lo más rápido posible que podían

- ¡Ahhhhh!- se afirma en la muralla, su respiración comenzó a ser mas agitada de lo normal y los temblores mas extensos- "no aquí no… por favor un poco mas…" ¡Ughhhh!- su cabeza cae apoyada en la muralla, los dolores cada vez eran mas fuertes y extensos- "rayos… ya no puedo hacer nada… tengo que ocultarme hasta que esto se pase"

- ¡Alto ahí!- dice Tsunade acercándoseles- no irán a ninguna parte sin mi ayuda

- Tsu-tsunade… estoy bien… de verdad…- le dice Rosella tratando de levantarse, pero sin éxito- no te preocupes… sólo es un mareo- se agarra su brazo derecho cubriéndolo completamente con la manta

- Por dios niña como me dices que estas bien- la mira tiritar- un simple mareo no te provoca todos estos síntomas, déjame ver…- se acerca a Rosella pero cuando le iba a tomar el brazo derecho la corre y se da vuelta- vamos niña déjame revisarte

- Sensei- dice Konan mirando a la joven preocupada por lo que pasaría

- "Si la ven así, con esa cosa, el tremendo alboroto que habrá"- piensa Yahiko mordiéndose las uñas de los nervios

- Ro, entiende por favor, es por tu bien…- le dice Temari tratando de quitarle la manta

- Hazle caso a Tsunade-sama, ella te ayudara- le dice Sakura acariciándole el cabello

- No… Sakura… nadie puede… ayudarme ahora…- le dice la joven apretándose con mas fuerza el brazo dejando a todos intrigados

- Ya me arte…- dice Tsunade molesta y le arranca de un tirón la manta del brazo dejando a todos sorprendidos al ver lo que tanto ocultaba la princesa, su brazo no era uno normal ni humano, su color piel claro se había transformado a uno rosa pastel, poseía garras en vez de uñas y del hombro hasta el codo habían franjas negras con dos picos en los costados- santo cielo…- dice la Sannin mirando el brazo

- Ese brazo es…- dice Sakura mirando asombrada

- Se los dije…- dice Rosella tratando de taparlo con su cuerpo, ocultando su rostro con su cabello

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué apareció ahora si hace tiempo atrás estabas normal?- dice Temari alejándose un poco

- Son los… efectos adversos del jutsu de regeneración…- su cuerpo seguía tiritando intensamente- cada vez que lo uso y me quedo sin energía… mi cuerpo sufre una transformación… mi brazo se convierte en esto…- levanta el brazo- y el dolor que se propaga anterior y posterior a esto son muy fuertes… por eso ahora no me puedo mover… ¡Ugh!

- ¿Cuándo volverá a la normalidad tu brazo?- le dice Sakura observándola

- Solo con unas cuantas… horas de sueño ¡Ugh!... mi cuerpo volverá a la normalidad- respira tratando de calmarse- si quieren correr o gritar háganlo… lo entenderé…

- Ni que fuera broma- dice Tsunade- ahora estas bajo mi cuidado- le sonríe- te llevaremos a tu apartamento, será mas seguro para ti y mas cómodo… ¡Vamos chicas! Ayúdenme a tomarla en brazos- Temari y Sakura la ayudan llevando a la joven rumbo a su hogar siendo seguidos por los niños

- Gracias…- dice suavemente Rosella siendo escuchadas por los otros

Al llegar a su apartamento, la recuestan en su cama poniéndole un paño tibio en la frente para calmar un poco su agitada respiración y sus constantes temblores, mientras que Tsunade aplicaba chacra curativo

- ¿Se pondrá bien?- dice Konan preocupada acercándose hacia la Sannin

- Si, tranquila -le dice mirándola tiernamente- ella estará bien, sólo debe descansar un poco, pero díganme ¿desde cuando esta así?- mira a ambos niños que corren la mirada

- Yubel-san y Rosella-sensei siempre han estado conectadas- le dice Yahiko acercándose a la Sannin- ese brazo que se formo es el de Yubel-san, ese es el precio que debe pagar por usar tanto su poder

- Ya veo… pero ¿Por qué apareció ahora ese brazo si también la utilizo para salvarlos a ustedes?- les dice Sakura

- Lo que pasa, es que esa vez no utilizo el Jutsu de regeneración para curarse, sino que uso directamente el chacra de Yubel y lo combino con el poco que le quedaba para mantenerse viva, además sólo fue muy poco, ya que ustedes llegaron justo a tiempo para salvarla- le dice Konan

- El jutsu de regeneración solo lo usa en casos especiales, como este, el problema que tiene el jutsu es que consume todo su chacra y lo reemplaza por el de Yubel y al estar tanto tiempo con el en su cuerpo, su brazo se mimetiza con el de ella- le dice Yahiko explicándole

- Entiendo…- dice Temari sentada en el borde de la cama muy acomplejada por lo sucedido

- Listo…- dice Sannin terminando de aplicarle su chacra- con esto bastara, por ahora solo hay que dejarla que duerma- el brazo de Rosella vuelve a la normalidad- bien, ya que termine me iré a verificar que Naruto termine sus tareas con la aldea o no habrá cena hoy- se ríe imaginándoselo- quiero que se queden aquí y la cuiden, si sucede algo avísenme- se dirige a la salida de la habitación- por cierto, quiero que se sienta cómoda en la cena y que también luzca excelente, cuento con ustedes…- las chicas asienten y se va

- Temari, iré a buscar algo a mi casa y a cambiarme- dice Sakura levantándose de la cama- quédate aquí con Ro y los niños, vuelvo enseguida- se va

- Bien- dice la rubia observando a la princesa- "Ro hay tanto que tengo que contarte… empezando por Gaara"

**-0-**

- ¡Tsunade-sama!- dice Ino acercándose a ella mientras se dirigía a la torre del Hokage

- ¿Alguna información sobre la pelea de hace rato?- le dice la Sannin mirándola

- Sus suposiciones eran ciertas, Rosella tiene al dragón en su interior, lo pude observar claramente y también pude sentirlo - dice la rubia recordando su corto tiempo en el interior de la princesa, comenzando a temblar

- No le temas Ino, el dragón no es como los otros Bijus- le dice Tsunade tranquilamente- y menos Rosella, así que sigue tratándola igual de siempre- le sonríe

- Si- dice Ino observándola- ¿piensa contárselo?

- No, eso no me corresponde a mi, así que no le digas a nadie sobre esto, sólo di que te topaste con Yubel y nada más- la chica asiente- ahora ve donde tu equipo, ellos deben de estar mejor- Ino desaparece- "ya no se que hacer, solo debo esperar tu respuesta Keiko… o todo esto será un caos"- continua con su rumbo

**-0-**

Temari se encontraba conversando con los niños, quienes le contaron todo lo sucedido durante ese año, como los constantes ataques sufridos, las cartas de amenaza del consejo y sobretodo el repentino cambio de actitud de la princesa.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Rosella se encontraba vagando por un interminable pasillo que era iluminado por antorchas, sus paredes se encontraban decoradas por extraños dibujos y jeroglíficos, similares a los que habían en el antiguo templo de Dómino, Ella encantada siguió cada escena que ahí se le mostraba, pero al ir avanzando se topo con una gran puerta que le obstruía el paso, empezó a empujarla fuertemente, pero esta ni se movía

- No hay caso…- dice la princesa apoyándose en el puerta cansada, pero al mirar hacia su izquierda nota una pequeña ranura, comienza a mirar cada detalle de ésta, pero al observar mejor su forma, se da cuenta que tiene la misma forma del prisma brillante que poseía- ¿creo que con esto se abrirá?- saca el prisma de su cuello y lo introduce en la ranura

La puerta inesperadamente comenzó a brillar marcando cada dibujo que poseía, abriéndose lentamente. Rosella entra al lugar quedando maravillada. En el interior de la extensa habitación había un pequeño lago de aguas tranquilas y cristalinas, pero lo que más le llamo la atención a la princesa no era eso, sino una gran esfera brillante que flotaba sobre el lago, rodeada de lo que pareciesen ser lapidas de piedra que se movían en torno a ella. La joven curiosa intenta a cercarse a la esfera para contemplarla mejor, pero al tocar el agua para avanzar, la esfera se torna de un color rojo intenso, las lapidas comenzaron a girar más rápido y abrirse en torno a ella. Rosella no sabia que hacer, intentó salir pero la puerta se cerro dejándola encerrada, desesperada comenzó a golpearla y una intensa luz la envolvió dejándola sin poder ver

- ¡Aun no estas lista!- le dice una combinación de voces, la joven sorprendida intenta decir algo, pero el suelo se abre cayendo en un pozo oscuro. La princesa abre sus ojos rápidamente para sorpresa de los demás

- ¡Sensei!- dice al unísono Yahiko y Konan

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le dice Temari preocupada

- Estoy mejor, ya no siento los malestares del jutsu- le dice sonriendo y levantándose

- Veo que ya te puedes mover libremente- le dice la rubia, viendo a la joven moverse de un lado a otro

- Si - le dice- una vez que recupero mi chacra normal ya no hay problemas- sonríe- ¿Y qué a sido de ti Temari?- le dice a la rubia

- Bien, desde que nos fuimos de Dómino no ha pasado nada fuera de lo común, sólo la llegada de esa engreída de Amaru- cierra los puños molesta

- ¿La odias?- le dice la princesa mirándola

- No sabes cuanto, desde que el consejo obligara a Gaara a comprometerse con ella sólo ha hecho imposible todo, no deja a mi hermano ningún segundo solo, se la pasa alardeando de su posición y para colmo, nos trata a todos como la peor extirpe de Suna, no la soporto- suspira- ¿si tan sólo no te hubieran desterrado?- le dice tristemente

- Ojala hubiera sido así…- suspira la joven sentándose en la cama- ojala…- cierra los ojos, se forma un profundo silencio

- Sensei…-dice Konan por lo bajo, Yahiko solo mira la escena algo triste

- ¿Por qué no fuiste a Suna con nosotros, no sabes cuanto sufrió Gaara buscándote todo este tiempo?- le dice Temari exaltada

- …- Rosella solo la mira sorprendida y se levanta, dirigiéndose a su cajón sacando una carta con el signo de la rosa- lee…- le pasa la carta- esto responderá tu pregunta

- Rosella, sabemos perfectamente la relación que estableciste con Konoha y sobretodo Suna, mas te vale que no oses acudir a ninguna de ellas o nos veremos en la situación de iniciar una guerra con ambas naciones y no creemos que tú quieras provocar eso ¿verdad?, entonces obedece o afronta las consecuencias. Consejo de Dómino- Temari termina de leer la carta y la aprieta furiosa- no puedo creer que sean así de insensibles- la mira furiosa

- "Y eso no es nada"- piensa para si la princesa amargamente- por eso no pude irme con ustedes, me hubiese gustado así no tendrías que aguantar a esa tal Amaru- la mira

- Ya lo creo- dice Temari- aunque en el fondo mi hermano te sigue amando- Rosella se sorprende- el detesta a Amaru… no sabes cuanto la odia… más ahora que te vio de nuevo- la princesa sólo agacha la cabeza

- Lo se… a mi me pasa igual- dice tristemente- pero así es la vida tienes que sacrificar cosas para proteger otras

- ¡Pero Ro, no ves que podemos ayudarte confía en nosotros por favor!- le grita la rubia acercándosele

- No puedo…- sube la mirada- si hago eso gente inocente morirá y no lo permitiré, no sabes cuanto tuve que pasar por conseguir algo de estabilidad en Dómino, murió gente por mi culpa, no dejare que eso suceda de nuevo y si debo desaparecer, créeme que lo haré aunque tenga que cerrar mi corazón por ello- la mira determinada

-…- Temari se sorprende- te entiendo…- los niños se miran tristemente por las ultimas palabras de su Sensei

- ¡Llegue!- dice Sakura entrando alegremente con algunas bolsas- lo siento Temari luego de ir a mi casa a ducharme, tuve que hacer algunas comprar y…- mira extrañada por la actitud de todos- ¿me perdí de algo?- dice curiosa

- No, nada…- le dice Temari- solo que Ro ya se encuentra bien

- ¿Enserio?- la mira examinándola- si, estas bien, tu chacra esta estable de nuevo "increíble le basto sólo unas hora para recuperarse del todo, igual que Naruto… será que… no, no creo o sino no estaría aquí"

- Me encuentro bien Sakura- le dice Rosella sonriendo- ya no me siento mal- Sakura sonríe

- ¿Sabes a qué hora hay que estar ahí?- le pregunta Temari

- Si, por eso es mi demora también, me encontré con los otros y me dijeron que a las ocho nos veríamos- dice Sakura

- Entonces tenemos exactamente una hora para vernos- dice Temari

- Bien, buscare la ropa que me compre para ir- dice Rosella hiendo a su guardarropa

- Ni lo pienses -dice Sakura mostrándole una bolsa y cerrándole el paso- ¿recuerdas cuando me devolví a la tienda?- la princesa asiente- bien, te compre esto- de la bolsa saca un vestido negro strapless y se lo entrega

- Sakura, no debiste- le dice mirando el vestido y a su amiga

- ¿Por qué no? Si tu también hiciste lo mismo ¿recuerdas?- le dice mirándola- además encuentro que este vestido se vera exelente en ti

- Yo creo lo mismo- le dice Temari sonriendo- pero basta de hablar y a trabajar…- las chicas comienzan a arreglar a la princesa para la cena

**-0-**

Tiempo más tarde Gaara, Kankuro, Matsuri y Amaru se dirigían al sitio acordado por Naruto para la comida entre amigos

- "Ro, ese comportamiento en la mañana no era usual en ti, ni siquiera me saludaste como la primera vez que nos vimos ¿Qué estará pasando por tu cabeza en este minuto?"- piensa mientras camina el pelirrojo, muy acongojado- "¿seré yo el que inunda tus pensamientos ahora?"

- Gaara-sama ¿le sucede algo?- le susurra Matsuri al pelirrojo

- No, nada…- dice algo molesto mientras escuchaba a Amaru alardearle a su hermano su vestido

- Si es por ella, no tuve opción, insistió tanto al consejo que me obligaron a traerla a Konoha, a pesar de sus ultimas ordenes- le dice la muchacha muy cerca de el

- ¡Hey tu, mugrosa, aléjate de mi prometido ahora!- dice Amaru empujando a Matsuri, casi botándola- no vez que gente como tu, puede dañar mi imagen- la mira con repugnancia

- Lo-lo siento…- baja la mirada- no se volverá a repetir…- se aguanta algunas lagrimas- "ojala exista alguien mejor que ella, para Gaara-sama"

- ¡Más te vale!- toma fuertemente el brazo de Gaara, llevándolo casi a la fuerza dentro del lugar

- ¡Hola chicos!- dice Naruto acompañado de Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Sai, Rock Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Kiba y Akamaru

- ¡Hola a todos!- dice Kankuro saludando- ¿Veo que se encuentran mejor luego del encuentro de la mañana?- mirando a los que combatieron

- Si, gracias a la ayuda de Tsunade-sama y a todo el cuerpo medico de Konoha, logramos recuperarnos rápidamente- dice Shikamaru sonriendo

- Tuvieron suerte o sino aún seguirían en el hospital- dice Shino siendo observado por todos

- Que lastima que estuviera entrenando con Gay-sensei, desde el combate de la mañana no se ha dejado de hablar de las habilidades de esa chica, me hubiera gustado participar- dice Lee emocionado

- Créeme que no, esa chica es hábil, conoce todo respecto de taijutsu, genjutsu y ninjutsu- dice Neji serio

- Sin contar que me derribo de un golpe- dice Tenten algo molesta consigo misma- "la subestime"

- Además, ese extraño genjutsu que utilizo, ni siquiera con el Jutsu de dispersión fuimos capaces de salir de ahí y luego ese sorpresivo ataque con agua que nos dejo inmóviles- dice Hinata pensativa- en mi vida he visto esos tipos de ataques

- Ya tendremos oportunidad de preguntarle- dice Shikamaru- por ahora sólo divirtámonos y relajémonos

- ¡A comer se ha dicho!- dice el Hokage apunto de tocar la comida, pero Ino le golpea la mano

- Un momento Naruto, no vez que aun faltan personas- dice Ino regañandolo

- Si, aun no llegan Sakura-san, Temari-san y Rosella-san- dice Hinata

- Es verdad- dice el rubio- tengo hambre ¿Cuándo llegaran?- todos se ríen del Rubio que se quejaba, pero en eso se escuchan voces dejando ver a las que faltaban

- ¡Hola!- dicen Yahiko y Konan juntos

- Lo sentimos chicos, nos retrasamos- dice Sakura sonriendo

- Tuvimos un pequeño percance- dice Temari

- ¿Y Ro? ¿Dónde esta?- dice el rubio observándolas

- ¡Ro, vamos, no seas vergonzosa, todos te esperan!- dice Temari mirando la entrada

- ¡Vamos Sensei, si te vez genial!- le dice Yahiko

- Bien…- dice la joven entrando lentamente al lugar, siendo observada por todos- ¿Cómo están?- dice avergonzada saludando

- ¿Qué lindo vestido Ro?- dice Ino mirando a la princesa

- Gracias…- dice. Tenia puesto el vestido negro strapless sumamente apretado que se ajustada perfectamente a su figura, no llegaba hasta mas arriba de sus rodillas, junto con sus botas negras y sus labios con un toque de brillo rojo

- Te los presentare- dice Sakura- El es Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka y Akamaru, Tenten, Rock Lee, Hinata y Neji Hyuga- señala a cada uno que le responde con un Hola o con una sonrisa, siendo correspondida por Rosella- ¿creo que no falta nadie mas?- dice Sakura- a los otros ya los conoces

- ¿Cómo que no falta nadie más?- dice Amaru molesta causando cierta molestia en Sakura- ¿no vez que soy mas importante que todos aquí? Claro luego del Hokage y mi prometido- mira a Naruto y Gaara

- "Ya empezó"- piensa Gaara molesto

- Me presentare yo sola mejor, mi nombre es Amaru Fuwa pertenezco a uno de los clanes más adinerados y poderosos de toda Suna, así que no permitiré que se me haga aún lado y menos por esta campesina- dice señalando a Rosella

- Al parecer serás tu la que le rindas tributo- dice Temari sonriendo con burla causando enojo en Amaru

- Ya lo creo- dice Ino ayudando a Temari- ¿Acaso no sabes quien es ella?- dice desafiándola

- No creo que sea mejor que yo- dice Amaru engreídamente

- Craso error- dice Ino molestándola

- Ella es Rosella Montoya, la princesa de Dómino y la futura Tsumikage que tomara su lugar correspondiente dentro de la mesa de los Kages- dice Temari abrazando a su amiga- no eres mejor que ella, lo siento…- se ríe

- ¡Una princesa!- dice Amaru sorprendida- ¿No que eran cinco solamente?- mira a Gaara quien solo la rechaza

- No exactamente- dice Rosella- al principio era seis, pero como tiempo a tras Dómino sufrió un atentado, fuimos obligados a salir de la mesa y como ahora se soluciono todo, creo que muy pronto volveremos a entrar- dice sonriendo

- No cree que ya debería haber tomado el cargo… Señorita Montoya- dice Gaara llamando la atención de todos

- Como ya le dije no hablare sobre asuntos que le conciernen sólo a Dómino, no insista o ya vera- dice la princesa molesta- "si sigue indagando descubrirá todo… eres de temer Gaara"- piensa mirando al pelirrojo seriamente

- ¡Como osas a hablarle así!- dice Amaru gritándole

- ¡Amaru no te entrometas, además no eres nadie para hablarle así a una futura Kage, tenle respeto quieres!- le grita ya muy molesto

- Si, amorcito- dice Amaru guardando silencio

- ¿Por qué no comemos?- dice Naruto hambriento y tocándose el estomago

Así todos comienzan a comer animadamente mientras platican sobre lo acontecido a cada uno en el tiempo que no se vieron. Rosella se sentía algo incomoda, aunque estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de sus amigos, creía de cierto modo, que los otros la rechazarían, pero a medida que transcurría la cena sentía que no era así, todos se preocupaban de ella, aunque fuese un mínimo detalle, como si quería más carne o algo más, se sentía a gusto a pesar de las constantes miradas que le dirigía el Kazekage y la mirada de odio de parte de Amaru

- Oh, por cierto- dice Naruto de la nada llamando la atención de todos que platicaban amenamente- tengo una duda Ro ¿A qué se refirieron tus alumnos al llamarte **la rosa roja de Dómino **en el combate?- le pregunta el Hokage

- A mi también me quedo la duda- dice Temari también- ¿podrías explicarnos?

- Claro- dice Rosella- bien verán este termino también fue atribuido a mi hermana mayor Dafne, solo que a ella le decían **la rosa blanca, **debido a su carácter amable y tranquilo, nunca se le vio molesta, siempre resolvía los problemas con una gran sonrisa- sonríe orgullosa de su hermana- en lo que respecta a mi, el termino **la rosa roja **proviene principalmente por el color de mi cabello y por mi carácter, puedo ser muy amable pero a la vez firme- se ríe

- Pero no es sólo por eso- dice Konan- también es por sus tipos de genjutsu y además por sus habilidades con el fuego, que le hacen más atribución a su nombre- se ríe

- Rosella-sensei es considerada la princesa más hábil y fuerte de Dómino, sin contar la más bonita- se ríe Yahiko haciendo que Rosella se sonroje un poco

- No es para tanto- le dice sonrojada, empujándolo suavemente

- Con razón eres la mejor- dice Temari mirando con burla a Amaru, quien hace solo un bufido

- ¡Oh! Y por cierto… Rosella- dice Amaru mirándola sarcástica- ¿no crees que es una falta de respeto no decirnos, porque te encuentras fuera de tu aldea si también Suna es tu aliada?

- "Esta chica Ro, ten cuidado… es mala por dentro, no tiene buenas intenciones para ti"- dice Yubel en su mente- "me encargare que no se te acerque mucho…"

- Es cierto-dice Rosella, aunque por un segundo sus ojos cambian a los de Yubel- ¿acaso no se los dijiste Naruto?- el Hokage niega con la cabeza- al parecer tendré que explicar de nuevo- suspira- bien, últimamente se me han asignado misiones peligrosas en la aldea de la cascada, así que me mantenido fuera de Dómino por mucho tiempo y en la ultima misión fui atacada por una mujer que pertenece al libro bingo, que si no hubiese sido por la ayuda del Hokage y sus amigos no sabría que hubiese hecho- le sonríe a Naruto

- Ya veo- dice Amaru

- ¡Ah! Una cosa más- dice mirando a Amaru- no eres mi amiga, ni conocida para que te sientas con la confianza de tutearme, me da igual que seas la prometida de Gaara, así que respétame- suspira- y una cosa mas antes de irme- se levanta- si te veo tratando mal a mis amigos- señala a los ahí presentes- ni siquiera te imaginas lo que puedo llegar a hacer- la encara desafiante- vete con cuidado, mis amenazas no son falsas- le sopla en la cara. Amaru se queda sin palabras, mientras que los otros se ríen suavemente

- No me digas que ya te vas- le dice Naruto

- Si, aún estoy algo cansada por el combate- le sonríe- gracias por la cena estaba exquisita y también por su compañía- mira a todos- y por cierto, disculpen por los daños, creo que me excedí

- No te preocupes, estamos acostumbrados- dice Shikamaru sonriéndole

- Si, no hay problema- dice Tenten- aunque me debes la revancha y yo seré la que gane esta vez- Rosella sonríe

- Eso será bueno- la mira- bien niños nos vamos, es muy tarde y deben ir a la cama- les dice tocándoles la cabeza

- No, Sensei un poquito más- le dice Yahiko suplicante- ya no somos unos niños para que nos mandes

- ¿Cómo que no? No me reclames- lo mira- soy tu Sensei debes de hacerme caso- Yahiko iba a decir algo- Ah… no te atrevas… camina mejor- el niño mira vencido mientras que Konan se ríe por la actitud de ambos- ¡Adiós a todos, nos vemos mañana!- sale del lugar acompañada de los jóvenes

- ¿No es un amor?- dice Temari observadora- ojala fueran todas así- mira con burla a Amaru quien solo pega un bufido

- "Hasta que alguien le baja los humos"- dice Gaara mas tranquilo- "Ro… tu…"- piensa. Todos siguen platicando amenamente mientras comen

Un tiempo después, Rosella llega a su apartamento, luego de cerciorarse que los niños estuvieran cada uno en su habitación durmiendo. Al llegar a su habitación nota a su invocación esperándola en la ventana con una especie de paquete, que al entregárselo desaparece. Rosella comienza a abrirlo dándose cuenta que en él había algo de ropa

- Gracias mama, con esto me mantendré tranquila y los niños también- dice feliz, pero al ir sacándola y acomodándola en su cajón, nota que al fondo había una carta, así que decide leerla

_**Hija:**_

_**Recibí tu carta, me alegro que te encuentres en Konoha y además con tus amigos, ahí te mantendrás segura con los niños bajo la protección del Hokage, no te preocupes no hay cartas del consejo, no se han enterado aun y ojala que nunca. Disfruta estos momentos te hacían falta hace mucho, sobretodo desde aquel día fatídico para ti. Te amo mucho y lo sabes a pesar de no ser tu madre biológica. Cuídate**_

_**Keiko**_

_**PD: Mándales saludos a los niños y que Yahiko no haga tonterías, también les envié ropa por si las dudas**_

- "Yo también… mamá"- Rosella se acuesta mirando el techo el techo de su habitación y poniendo la carta en su pecho

**Háganme feliz con un clic XD**

**POR FISSSS!**


	16. ¿Por qué a mi?

**Hulis a todos!**

**Primero que todo pedir disculpas se que me he tardado muxo en seguir esta historia, pero esto de estar en la universidad quita muxo tiempo y de verdad a sido muy difícil continuarlo, así es cuando uno quiere sacar su carrera adelante, les hice una conti larga para enmendar mi demora XD**

**Espero que le guste esta hecha con muxo sacrificio y cariño**

**Y decirle a todos grax por los reviews! Y espero seguir teniendo mas XD**

**Perdonen otra ves mi demora y pondré al día con todas historias que me an dejado y esta súper como religiosa perversión de xellas**

**Capitulo 16:** **¿Por qué a mí?**

Oritel se encontraba trabajando en su oficina arduamente como cada mañana, pero al tomar una de las carpetas del escritorio, se le cae sin querer una foto en donde se encontraba Rosella de bebe en los brazos de Dafne

- "Mis dos hermosas hijas"- piensa mirando las fotos- "¿Quién iba a pensar que todo terminaría así?"- enfoca su vista en Rosella- "Ro, mi pequeña princesita ¿Qué será de ti?... no sabes cuanta falta me haces… aquí en Dómino"- se queda así un largo rato, hasta que una fuerte explosión lo obliga a salir de sus recuerdos- ¿Qué esta sucediendo?- grita

- ¡Mi señor!- dice uno de los guardias abriendo rápidamente la puerta- ¡están atacando la zona oeste de Dómino!

- ¡¿Cómo?- dice exaltado acercándose a la ventana y viendo humo en una de las calles de la aldea-¡debemos evacuar a los civiles y proteger la aldea como sea!- pero un ataque sorpresivo a la oficina lo lanza contra la muralla dejándolo algo atontado. Al ir dispersándose el humo y el polvo, ve algo que lo deja atónito- ¡no puede ser… ustedes!- grita sin poder creerlo

**- **¡Oh si!- dice Morgana acompañada por tres mujeres mayores

- ¡Pagaran por lo que nos hicieron!- dice la de cabello largo

- ¿Cómo lograron salir de ahí?- les grita Oritel

- Ya sabes… tenemos métodos- se ríe macabramente la de cabello corto, causando molestia en el rey

- Y como ahora no tienes la protección, ni la ayuda de tu hija menor y mucho menos de eso ¡Dómino vuelve a caer en nuestras manos!- grita la del medio

- ¡Malditas!- les grita

- Pobre de ti- se ríe la del medio caminando rumbo a los aposentos del castillo junto con sus hermanas- ya sabes que hacer… Morgana

- Claro que si- dice formando una bola negra en su guadaña dejando sorprendido a Oritel que no tenia con que protegerse- ¡Adiós!- lo ataca

- ¡Rosella!- grita al recibir el golpe

**-0-**

- ¡Padre!- grita la joven despertándose de golpe al escuchar el llamado de su padre- tengo un mal presentimiento… siento que algo malo pasa en Dómino- dice levantándose- ¿Qué será esta sensación en mi pecho?- se lo aprieta mientras mira el cielo de Konoha por la ventana

Toc-toc

- ¿Quién será a estas horas?- dice bajando presurosa hacia la sala- Yahiko si eres tu…- dice caminando algo molesta- te advierto que por enésima vez, no voy a…- abre la puerta fuertemente de un jalón quedándose pasmada- "Tú aquí…"

- Hola- dice Gaara mirándola desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados, pero al no recibir ninguna respuesta de la princesa- ¿Puedo pasar?- le pregunta observándola

- Cla-claro- dice Rosella sin poder articular muy bien las palabras y moviéndose para que el pelirrojo pasara adentro del apartamento- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dice cerrando la puerta, para luego apoyarse en ella

- Vaya, lindo apartamento- dice observándolo- es mucho mejor que el que nos dieron- se sienta en el sillón como si nada

- …- Rosella sólo lo observa, sabia muy bien que el pelirrojo no le contestaría, suspira y se dirige a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua, pero de la nada siente dos brazos que la aprietan fuertemente, acercándola cada vez a su cuerpo- ¿Qu- qué haces?- dice al sentir la respiración del joven en su cuello

- Sentir tu aroma…- dice acercándola cada vez mas- no sabes cuanto añoraba volver a hacer esto- le dice sensualmente en su oído causando un escalofrió en el cuerpo de la joven

- "¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué quiero que esto dure para siempre?"- piensa la princesa- "tengo que hacer que me suelte… o me tendrá a su merced… me girare y me escabulliré por abajo, eso lo detendrá…"- se gira rápidamente pero al intentar soltarse se topa con la penetrante mirada del joven que la observaba lujuriosamente de pies a cabeza, y no es de menos Rosella se maldecía internamente al bajar sólo con una polera larga, dejando a la imaginación todo su cuerpo- "por lo menos tengo mi ropa interior…"-piensa - "mátenme, pero libérenme de esta tortura"- sonrojándose al mirarlo directamente

- … - Gaara apoya su frente en la de ella para que lo mirase, como lo hizo la primera vez en el templo- Vaya…, al parecer no eres tan fiera cuando te acorralan- Rosella lo mira algo ofendida- no me mires así, sabes que te encanta estar así… admítelo- le susurra suavemente causando otro escalofrió en la chica

- Quiero que te…- le iba a gritar, pero sorpresivamente el chico la besa dejándola sorprendida. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, se quedo quieta, no veía venir ese movimiento por parte de el- "¿Por qué?... se siente tan bien… ¿Qué rayos pienso?... pero si es tan guapo… quiero que continué… ¡Rosella por dios contrólate! Recuerda tu promesa…"- piensa, mientras pelea consigo misma, así que empieza a hacer algo de resistencia para que la soltara, pero lo único que consigue es que Gaara solo la besara con más pasión y la apretara con mas fuerza haciendo que su resistencia fuera inútil

- "Veo que te haces la difícil nuevamente"- piensa mientras observa a la joven intentando soltarse- "veamos si con esto logro controlarte un poco y quizás te entregues a mi otra vez"- comienza a recorrer cada rincón del cuerpo de la joven con sus manos, causando algunos suspiros por parte de ella- "funciono…"- comienza a guiarla lentamente hacia su habitación mientras la besa, pero se detiene en el comienzo de la escalera, para acorralarla nuevamente en la muralla

- "Me tiene atrapada… si no me detengo ahora, yo…" ¡Ah!- grita al sentir una de las manos del joven subir por su muslo y masajear lentamente su entrepierna- De-detente- le dice tratando de calmar su agitada respiración y tomando la mano de Gaara que intentaba arrancarle las pantaletas

- Te gusta ¿verdad?- le dice en el oído, mientras la tortura con cada caricia en sus puntos mas débiles- no te preocupes, tengo mas para darte- mira el sonrojado rostro de la joven que lentamente caía ante el

- …- Rosella intenta hacer resistencia otra vez, pero una mordida en su cuello la detiene- ¡Ah!

- Ni lo intentes- le dice con autoridad mientras le besa el cuello lujuriosamente

- "Ya… no… puedo mas… me tiene a su completa merced…" ¡Ah!- piensa mientras se entrega lentamente a cada exquisita sensación que le ofrece el joven- continua…por favor… ¡Aaah!

- "Te tengo…"- piensa victorioso el Kazekage al ver ninguna muestra de resistencia por parte de la joven- "al fin… vuelves a mi"- cierra los ojos feliz

- ¡Gaara, ábreme la puerta de una vez, se que estas ahí!- grita Amaru furiosa desde afuera, mientras golpea salvajemente la puerta. Rosella reacciona de su encandilamiento y empuja a Gaara quien solo la mira hastiado, sube corriendo a su cuarto a buscar una manta, para cubrirse y poder salir dignamente

- ¿Qué crees que haces?- le dice el Kazekage al ver a la joven acercarse a la puerta

- ¿Qué crees?- le dice un poco calmada- le abriré obvio, ella es tu prometida seria una falta de respeto para ella dejarla afuera- abre la puerta dejando ver a una furiosa Amaru que entra sin ni siquiera pedir permiso

- ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- le dice furiosa Amaru- ¡¿y con ella?- mira a Rosella que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior para calmarse, mientras sostenía fuertemente la manta

- ¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron modales?- le dice un Gaara molesto por haberle arruinado su momento con la princesa- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no interfieras en mis reuniones?- la mira muy serio, mientras de vez en cuando se relamía los labios

- Pero yo solo quería acompañarte cachorrito…- le dice tiernamente, pero guardando compostura

- Espérame afuera hasta que acabe mi corta reunión con Rosella-san- le dice señalándole con el dedo la salida

- No…- le dice Rosella a la joven- quédate, a mi no me importa tu presencia en este lugar, es mas eres bienvenida…- le sonríe, para luego mirar al Kazekage- "es mejor así… ya que si ella se encuentra aquí, tendrá que guardarse sus insaciables ganas"

- Bien si así lo pone… su alteza- le dice Amaru mirando a Rosella- "no me harán tonta tan fácil… algo pasa aquí y me encargare de averiguarlo"- piensa- bien ¿y de que hablaban?- toma el brazo de Gaara

- Nos vamos…- le dice caminando a la salida dejando perpleja a la peligris - ve a la calle y espérame ahí- dice mirándola seriamente

- S-si…- dice saliendo rápidamente rumbo a la calle, sabia que el Kazekage no se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy amable que digamos

- Ro…- le dice a la princesa que seguía mordiéndose el labio para calmarse

- Dime…- le dice mirándolo tranquilamente

- Lo siento…- le dice abriendo la puerta y girándose- siento lo de hace rato…

- …- Rosella solo lo mira y al ver su expresión- no te preocupes…

- Vale…- Gaara solo cierra la puerta tras de si y se marcha del lugar. Rosella sube corriendo a su cuarto y empieza a caminar en círculos para calmarse

- ¿En que demonios pensaba? ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta y derretirme tan fácilmente frente a el?- se dice enojada- y lo peor es que quería que siguiera… soy una idiota- golpea la muralla furiosa

- Ro…- le dice Yubel apareciendo frente a ella en forma de espíritu- no te angusties… sabes que aun lo amas, por eso te dejaste llevar…- le toca el hombro- tienes que ser fuerte, aunque te duela…

- Lo se Yubel, pero…- cierra los ojos- me cuesta… con tan solo mirarlo me dan ganas de abrazarlo, de besarlo, de… y sé que no debe ser así… mi destino es quedarme sola… para siempre…- le dice

- Ro, no digas esas cosa, tu sabes que no es verdad…- le acaricia el cabello

- Si lo es… todo lo que he amado alguna vez muere o simplemente se marcha- se dirige al baño para refrescarse- "necesito aire…"

- Ya lo veras…- dice Yubel desapareciendo- algún día te darás cuenta…- desaparece

Rosella se cambia rápidamente y se dirige al apartamento de los niños donde les deja una nota y algo de dinero para que comieran algo. Luego de ello y mirarlos en sus habitaciones mientras duermen, se dirige a la salida y comienza a caminar a una de las casa vecinas

- Si no me equivoco, esta debe de ser la casa de Sai- mira el lugar y se dirige a la entrada donde golpea la puerta suavemente- ojala este despierto- siente pasos

- Hola…- dice Sai abriendo la puerta- ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? Rosella-san- le dice sonriéndole con un libro en la mano

- Disculpa si te molesto a esta hora - le dice la princesa observándolo- no estas ocupado ¿cierto?

- No, no te preocupes- le dice- aparte ya me había levantado, solo estaba leyendo un poco- le enseña el libro- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Bien veras, me podrías indicar donde puedo encontrar un lugar tranquilo- le dice Rosella

- Si, yo te llevare. Espérame un poco- le dice entrando a la casa por algunos segundos y volviendo al instante- vamos- cierra la puerta y comienza a caminar junto a Rosella- ¿y que vas a hacer ahí?- le pregunta mientras caminan

- Entrenar, necesito practicar algunas cosas- le dice mirándolo con una sonrisa

- Pero si ayer tuviste un combate ¿no deberías descansar?- le dice

- No, estoy bien, ya me he recuperado del todo, aparte solo necesito practicar algunas cosas, solo eso- le dice pero de la nada aparece alguien en una de las paredes y los saluda

- Hola chicos ¿A dónde van?- les dice Kakashi llamando la atención de Rosella y Sai

- Vamos al campo de entrenamiento, Rosella-san quiere practicar un poco

- Ya veo ¿les importa si voy con ustedes?- les pregunta- "debo asegurarme que nada le pase, esa es mi misión"

- Si, ningún problema Kakashi-san- le dice la princesa

Así los tres se dispusieron a caminar rumbo a uno de los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha

- Bien, este lugar es apropiado para entrenar- le dice Kakashi señalándole un campo rodeado de árboles y un pequeño lago, con tres columnas de madera en el centro- ¿necesita algo de ayuda para ello?- la mira

- No Kakashi-san, no será necesario- le sonríe y se muerde el dedo pulgar para seguir con una posición de manos- ¡Jutsu de invocación!- grita apareciendo ante ellos Matamune con su pipa en la boca

- Qué buen aire se respira en Konoha- dice Matamune botando el humo- ¿veo que esta acompañada Rosella-san?- mira a Kakashi y a Sai

- Si, ellos son los que me ayudaron cuando Morgana me ataco- le dice- el es Sai, lo conocí en Dómino hace un año- lo indica, Sai sólo le sonríe- y el es Kakashi Hatake

- El hijo del colmillo blanco, es bueno conocerte- le dice Matamune observándolo con una sonrisa gatuna

- Al parecer me conoce…- le sonríe- y dígame ¿usted ayudara a Rosella-san en su entrenamiento?- le pregunta curioso, ya que no creía que un gato como el pudiera hacerlo

- Así es, yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe sobre armas, taijutsu y algo de control de chacra- le dice espirando el humo de la pipa- soy algo así como su Sensei- lo mira

- Además fue el quien me regalo mis dos armas y me enseño a utilizarlas- le dice Rosella- es mi amigo y maestro- le sonríe

- ¿Me permitiría ver sus armas? Me llaman la atención- Rosella se las pasa a Kakashi donde comienza a observar cada detalle de ellas- nunca había visto algo igual, su material es muy distinto y resistente, además, las piedras que posee en el centro son algo inusuales, sin contar que es incomodo tomarlas- se las devuelve

- Tiene su técnica, solo es costumbre- dice Rosella girándolas y tomándolas como si nada

- Su material es algo especial, ya que fueron fundidas por las mismas llamas del Dragón de Fuego, las piedras que tiene incrustadas le dan energía adicional, haciendo que no haya pérdida de chacra y aumentando su poder- le explica Matamune tranquilamente

- Ya veo- dice Kakashi

- Bien, empecemos- dice el gato a Rosella quien solo se prepara

- Los dejamos -dice Kakashi tomando a Sai- ¡suerte!- desaparecen al instante, volviendo a aparecer en uno de los árboles cercanos

- ¿Qué sucede?- dice Sai curioso al ver la expresión de Kakashi

- Sai escúchame, necesito que le entregues esto a Tsunade-sama, sin que se entere Naruto- le entrega un pergamino- yo me quedare aquí cerca vigilándola para que no ocurra nada

- ¡Entendido!- dice el pelinegro corriendo rápidamente rumbo a la aldea, en busca de la ex-hokage

- "Veamos lo que quiere hacer esta muchacha"- dice el ninja copia sentándose en un árbol mientras observa a Rosella luchar contra Matamune

- ¡Una vez más!- le dice el gato rechazando los ataques que le propinaba la princesa con su pipa- ¡vamos, más rápido!

- ¡Lo se!- le dice aumentando velocidad de ataque

- Introduzca mas chacra en tus armas hasta que vea que las piedras brillen- le dice- luego forme un poco de fuego, envuélvelas y atáqueme con ellas

- ¡Hecho!- dice la princesa cerrando los ojos y concentrando su chacra en sus armas, pero extrañamente emitió de su cuerpo un intenso brillo dorado que se mezclo con sus armas haciendo crecer su poder

- "Que energía tan intensa y calida…"- dice Kakashi impresionado, de entre los árboles- "veamos al tan buscado dragón… ¡Sharingan!"- se levanta la banda dejando al descubierto su tan preciado ojo- "increíble… iguala al Kyubi en tamaño… y lo mas sorprendente su sello es muy simple…"- dice observando al dragón que reposaba tranquilamente con los ojos abiertos, pero sin darse cuenta capta su atención haciendo que pegue un fuerte bramido- "rayos…"

- "¡Sal de aquí!"- dice la voz de Yubel tratando que no escapara- "¡No tienes por que estar aquí!"

- "Tengo que salir antes que me encuentre o sino nuestro plan se arruinara"- piensa Kakashi saliendo de la mente de Rosella y corriendo lo mas rápido posible, fuera del alcance de Yubel- No creí que Yubel me captara tan pronto, al parecer Tsunade-sama tenia razón, para la próxima seré mas cuidadoso… por ahora la dejare sola, estará bien con Matamune

- Lo esta logrando Rosella-san- le dice Matamune observando a la chica- "a pesar de su ignorancia, sabe perfectamente como utilizar el chacra del Dragón"- sonríe para si

- Un poco mas- dice para si misma, pero…

- "¡Ro, peligro, alguien se infiltro en tu mente!"- le dice Yubel llamando la atención de la chica que cambia de color sus ojos y comienza a buscar al infiltrado por los alrededores

- No lo veo- dice girándose una y otra vez

- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta el gato al ver a la princesa tan inquieta

- Alguien se ha introducido en mi mente según Yubel- le dice calmándose y volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad- fuese quien fuese logro escapar de mi radio de visión y también de la de Yubel…- suspira- por ahora no importa dejémoslo huir, solo concentrémonos en el entrenamiento- camina hacia el lago sentándose en el centro mientras que Matamune la envuelve en agua- "necesito calmarme… si realmente quiero hacerme mas fuerte…"

**-0-**

Mientras tanto Yahiko y Konan se habían levantado, encontrándose con la inesperada carta de su Sensei, además de un poco de ropa para cada uno

"**Niños me encuentro entrenando y meditando junto a Matamune, no quiero que se entrometan en esto, les deje la ropa que mando mi madre para ustedes, además de un poco de dinero para que se alimenten, nada de chatarra. Si alguien pregunta por mi, ustedes no saben de mi ubicación, solo eso. Nos vemos en la noche"**

**Rosella**

- Bien, tenemos libre hoy- dice Yahiko con una mano en su cabeza

- Eso veo- suspira- al parecer la Sensei necesita practicar eso… - dice Konan algo intrigada

- No importa ¡quiero comer!- Yahiko toma a Konan y la jala hacia fuera, llevándola directo a la calle donde se disponen a caminar en busca de un lugar apropiado para comer

- ¡Yahiko mira!- le dice la niña llamando la atención de su amigo- ¿no es la chica que estaba ayer con el Kazekage?

- Si ¿me pregunto que estará haciendo?- dice mirando a la joven- se ve algo rara

- ¡Vayamos a ver!- Konan lo jala hasta la joven que los queda mirando extrañada- Hola, disculpa ¿tu no estabas en la cena de anoche?- le pregunta

- Si, mi nombre es Matsuri, fui una de las alumnas del Kazekage- le dice mirándolos- sino me equivoco, ustedes lo son de Rosella-sama

- Exacto- le dice Yahiko- pero te ves triste ¿te sucede algo?- le pregunta al ver el tinte de la chica

- Si… verán, lo que pasa es que siempre que acompaño a mi Sensei para alejarse un poco de su prometida esta siempre nos encuentra, me humilla delante de todos y hoy paso de limites, por eso me fui- les dice con los ojos brillantes

- No te preocupes, esa chica tendrá algún día lo que merece- le sonríe Konan- ¿Qué te parece si nos acompañas a comer?

- ¿Están seguros?- le pregunta la joven algo dudosa

- Si, ningún problema- sonríe Yahiko- aparte se pasa mejor con gente nueva ¡Vamos!- la joven sonríe y acepta, disponiendose a caminar junto con los niños mientras platican y se divierten

-0-

Ya comenzaba a anochecer en Konoha y Naruto se encontraba sentado en la estatua de su padre observando cada detalle de su tan preciada aldea

- "Bien zorro, habla de una vez…"- le dice a su biju seriamente

- **"Vaya, no es común en ti estar así…"- le dice el Kyubi sonriendo- "pero, ya que quieres saber… estaré gustoso de decirte todo lo que sé"**

- "Estas servicial hoy…"- le dice Naruto algo desconfiado- "bien, dime ¿Qué es el dragón de fuego? Y ¿Por qué dices que Rosella es una jinchuuriki?

**- "El dragón de fuego no es un Biju, el no pertenece a ninguna de las mitades del juubi, el esta aquí mucho antes que yo y mis otros hermanos"- le dice serio- "no cualquiera puede portarlo, sólo lo llevará alguien con algo muy especial corriendo dentro de el"**

**- **¿Y qué es?- le pregunta ansioso

**- "Su sangre…"- Naruto queda sorprendido- "te quedaste callado mocoso"- se ríe el zorro- "pero es la verdad, ella es una de las princesas de esa aldea, su sangre lo mantiene encerrado, por eso la buscan… aunque ella aún no se da cuenta"**

- "Debemos decirle"- se levanta el Hokage determinado

- **"Si haces eso, la angustiaras…"- Naruto se queda quieto- "Debemos de ser pacientes y dejar que ella se de cuenta sola o que alguien de confianza se lo diga, ya que por lo menos en su aldea la portadora del dragón es considerada el líder y es muy respetada, pero por lo que ha vivido se sentiría culpable y podría hacer algo arriesgado"**

**- **"Esta bien…"- dice Naruto levantándose de su sitio- "esperemos…"- desaparece de ahí

-0-

Mientras tanto, Rosella había terminado su entrenamiento y se dirigía a comer algo antes de dormir

- Creo que se excedió esta ves Rosella-san- le dice Matamune caminando cerca de ella muy calmadamente con su pipa en la boca

- Esto no es nada, aun me falta si quiero derrotarla cuando aparezca de nuevo- le dice seriamente la princesa apretando los puños

- Coma algo y duerma… lo necesita, mientras que yo volveré a mi tranquilo hogar a descansar también ¡adiós!- desaparece de los ojos de la joven

- Bien, será lo que digas… Sensei- comienza a caminar observando un lugar donde podría cenar, pero…

- ¡Rosella!- le dice Tsunade llamándola desde la puerta de una tienda de comidas- ¿Por qué no cenamos juntas?- la toma de los hombros y la conduce a dentro del local

- Pero… Tsunade-sama… yo no…- le dice la princesa al ver una botella de sake y bocadillos en la mesa

- ¡Vamos niña!, aparte ya estas mayor- le guiña un ojo mientras le sirve un poco

- …- Rosella empieza a mirar el licor con algo de miedo, jamás se le paso por la cabeza beber en su vida, pero tampoco le podía decir que no a una de los Sannin y menos con esa fuerza descomunal- "bien… será…"- toma el vaso y de un sorbo se lo toma, sintiéndose algo mareada

- Ya eres toda una mujer…- le dice Tsunade de la nada mirándola tiernamente, llamando la atención de la princesa- Como pasan los años ¿no?

- Si…- dice sin expresión mirando el vaso lleno nuevamente

- Lo se todo…- le dice la rubia, Rosella la mira sorprendida esperando que no sea lo que ella estaba pensando- se de tu destierro… y también se lo que has tenido que pasar…- la princesa solo baja la cabeza- no es tu culpa… hace tiempo atrás que querían sacarte del trono

- ¿Por qué?- dice Rosella seriamente, esperando alguna respuesta que le pudiera dar un poco de esperanza para volver a su tierra

- Eso es, porque… eres un tanto especial- le dice la rubia tratando de no decir nada mas de lo que debía- pero no te preocupes todo se solucionara, por ahora bebe conmigo- le sonríe ya un poco ebria

- Esta bien- le dice Rosella cada vez peor- ¡hip!

Pasaron algunas horas donde Tsunade seguía bebiendo como si nada, pero por otro lado la princesa estaba muy mareada y ya comenzaba a sentir que su cuerpo no le respondía como debía y menos su boca

- Cuentan los rumores que tuviste una fer con el Kazekage, cuando ellos fueron de visita a Domino- le dice Tsunade picaramente- ¿Estas segura que ese joven no llama tu atención?- la mira curiosa

- No para nada- dice haciendo gestos divertidos- el es solo mi amigo… nada mas… ¡hip!- se ríe- te lo… aseguro Tsunade… ¡hip!- se tambalea un poco- además el tiene una prometida y… - se queda callada pensando mientras se toma su copa llena de sake, Tsunade la miraba con algo de preocupación y divertida-… y yo no puedo hacer nada ahí…- mueve la copa vacía, llenándola otra vez y tomándosela- ¡hip!

- Entiendo…- dice Tsunade observándola muy seria- bien muchacha…- suspira- es hora de que te vayas a casa, es tarde

- Es-esta bien…- se levanta pesadamente- gracias por la invitación Tsunade- comienza a caminar tambaleándose un poco

- "Ro, siendo tan joven te a tocado el peor de los martirios, espero que el destino te lleve a algo mejor"- se toma su copa de sake y se acomoda en su asiento con la mirada perdida

- Mi lady...- dice un ambu detrás de ella, Tsunade solo lo mira algo molesta- tenemos un problema en la entrada principal, una mujer busca hablar con usted…- Tsunade se para de su asiento

- ¡Llévame rápido!- comienza a caminar rápidamente hacia el lugar indicado con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro- "no pensé que vendría…"

Mientras tanto, Rosella camina a tropiezos hacia su apartamento, se afirmaba divertidamente en las paredes para no caer

- En que rayos pensaba esa mujer cuando me hizo beber tanto… ¡hip!…- dice la joven princesa tratando de no caerse- ¡hip!... ya vera ya cuando me… ¡hip!

- "A decir verdad, ella no te lleno el vaso sola"- le dice Yubel en su mente algo divertida de la situación- "¿Quién te viera y quien te ve pequeña?... estas mas mal de lo que pensaba, ¿no crees que seria mejor mandar a llamar a lo niños…?"

- ¡Tu cállate!... ¡hip!- le dice Rosella a su guardián- estoy lo bastante grande para depender de ellos… ¡hip! ¡hip!... ¡rayos!

- "…"- Yubel suspira con una mano en la cabeza ya hastiada- "bien si así lo quiere su "alteza", me iré a dormir y te dejaré en paz, pero luego no me digas que no te lo advertí…"

- Si, si… haz lo que quieras ¡hip!- dice la joven moviendo las manos, pero al hacer un mal moviendo pierde el equilibrio cayendo en seco al suelo- ¡maldición!... ¡hip!... menuda suerte… ahora no solo me duele la cabeza, sino también mi orgullo… ¡hip!- dice intentando levantarse, pero sin caso

- ¿Ro?...- dice alguien acercándosele y ayudándola a levantarse- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?... hueles a… ¡sake!- dice sorprendido el joven- ¡estuviste bebiendo!

- No me vengas a dar discursos de lo que puedo o no hacer, no eres nadie para mandarme… ¡hip!... te odio...- dice mirándolo y sonrojándose al instante- no sabes cuando… ¡hip!

- Será mejor llevarte a casa, antes que alguien te encuentre así- dice tomando a la chica en brazos, mientras que esta se acurrucaba en su cuerpo y le susurraba cosas que no entendía- "Ro, me alegra tenerte así de nuevo en mis brazos, pero no en este estado…"

En la puerta principal todo era distinto, cuatro ambus se encontraban rodeando a alguien cubierto con una manta que le cubría la cara

- Vaya, me diste una sorpresa- dice Tsunade con una mano en su cintura hablándole al encapuchado- no creí que respondieses a mi carta, ni menos a mi llamado… Keiko

- Como no iba a responder- dice la mujer dejando caer la capucha- ya es el momento de que Rosella sepa la verdad, para poder afrontar el mal augurio que nos allega

- Bien, así será- dice Tsunade caminando a la aldea y haciendo una ademán para que la siguiera- tenemos tanto que hablar...

- No sabes cuanto, vieja amiga…- dice Keiko caminado junto a Tsunade

**Háganme feliz con un click y comentario!**

**XD**


End file.
